


Game Of Thrones One-shots

by NickieRiot91



Category: game of thrones
Genre: F/M, One-Shots, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 55,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickieRiot91/pseuds/NickieRiot91
Summary: Pretty much what the title implies. One-shots for the men of Westeros. There will be smut. Requests for this are open, but make sure you give plenty detail.





	1. Kissed By Fire(Sandor X OC, then Tormund X OC)

I looked up at the sky, my dark red hair billowing about in the wind, as our group prepared to leave and let out a heavy sigh. This was probably going to be the last time I saw Winterfell. It saddened me, but I knew I couldn't stay. Lord Stark along with his daughters were riding for King's landing while Lady Stark was to stay behind with Rickon and Bran. I let out another sigh as my thoughts turned to Bran and his fall. I wanted to be here when he woke, but Lady Stark wanted me gone almost as much as she wanted Jon to leave. It hurt me to think about how close we used to be.

At one point I would have considered her a mother, but that was 14 years ago when I came as a ward and now I was a woman grown at 22. My family had been killed by thieves one night while I coward under my bed. The next morning I ran as far and as fast as I could. I ended up in Winter town where an old woman saw me and took me before the Starks. When I decided to pick up a sword instead of a needle Lady Stark tried to turn me back toward my lady lessons. It didn't work and when I became as good as her son, she became even more disappointed. Then I grew close with Theon, laughing at his crass jokes and making a few of my own. I also took up the roll of big sister to Jon causing her heart to harden even more. What finally made her despise me was when she found out about me and Sandor Clegane.

It had been two nights since the King, Queen, and their guards had rode into Winterfell and I had finally plucked up the courage to talk to the man known as the Hound. Upon further reflection it was most likely the ale that had given me courage. He was outside near the stables and no one was around when I approached. "Good evening," I said. All I got in return was a grunt. "Are you not allowed to speak?" I asked. He looked down at me with chocolate eyes I could get lost in making me completely ignore the scared side of his face. Not that it bothered me to begin with. "What do you want?" his voice was rough sending a tingle down my spine. "You," I replied with a smirk.

His face didn't give anything away, but his eyes held suspicion. "What are you on about?" he asked. I let out a heavy sigh. "I said I want you. As in I want you to walk me to my chambers, remove my tunic and trousers, and ravish me," I replied. The suspicion in his eyes only grew. He wasn't used to someone wanting to bed him without being paid that much was clear. "Fuck off," he told me. I sighed before I frowned and turned to walk away. Something in my demeanor must have shown I meant what I said because in the next moment his armored hand was grabbing my shoulder. "You actually want me to fuck you? Now why would a pretty girl like you want that?" he questioned. I turned back toward him and nodded my head. "Something about men bigger and stronger than me makes me horny. As soon as you rode into the courtyard my thoughts turned to you pinning me down and dominating me," I told him. He threw me over his shoulder causing me to grunt, but I was excited for what was in store.

Sandor was anything, but gentle as he threw me on my bed and began removing his armor. I took my boots off and watched as he removed his vambraces, shoulder pauldrons, curiass, and gauntlets leaving him in a rough-spun tunic and trousers. I could feel my sex getting slicker and my heart beat pick up speed. "This really want you want little warrior?" he asked. He must have picked the endearment after seeing me in the training yard, but I didn't mind it. "Yes, Sandor I really want this," I replied. He tore his tunic off, walked over to the bed, sat down and began removing his boots. He then turned toward me, grabbed my foot and pulled me under him. His rough lips crashed on mine eliciting a moan from me. His hands calloused from wielding his sword ripped my own tunic off freeing my breast for him to roughly paw at. His lips left mine to bite at my neck as he ripped my trousers down my legs. I was now bare before him, but I still felt as hot as if my clothing was still on.

"I'm going to fuck you little warrior. I don't make love," Sandor told me as he removed his own trousers. "Good if I wanted to be made love to I would have went to someone else," I said. He let out a growl as he lined up with my entrance and slid in. His hands grabbed my waist tight enough to leave bruises while his thrusts were hard and merciless. It was almost painful, but it felt so good at the same time. His fast pace had us both coming undone within minutes. I knew he wouldn't stay once we were finished, but I was still disappointed as he put his clothing and armor back on. We continued to meet like this until one night a maid caught him coming out of my room and told Lady Stark. The next morning her and Lord Stark summoned me to their solar. Lady Stark said I had tarnished their name and wanted me gone. Lord Stark had tried to calm her, but it wouldn't work.

That's how I found myself standing next to a cinnamon mare with my red hair cut to my shoulders and my breast bound tight, wearing light armor. I refused to stay in Winterfell to deal with Lady Stark's wrath. And I couldn't go to King's Landing once the little prick Joffrey had learned about Sandor and me. He didn't want "his dog" distracted. So I had chosen to pose as a man and join the Night's Watch. At least I would have Jon even if he didn't recognize who I was. My plan worked; I was a member of the Night's watch.

Now I was walking into a tent with Jon wondering if we were going to live or not. After Ygritte unbound my hands I removed my breast band and let my hair down; it had grown out while I was at the wall. With my breasts free and my hair undone it was clear I was a woman, but I wasn't sure that would save me. "I smell a crow," a man with red hair and a red beard said. "We killed their friends. Thought you'd want to question these two," the Lord of Bones replied. "What do we want with baby crows?" he asked. "This baby killed Qhorin halfhand. He wants to be one of us. And she isn't a crow," Ygritte replied. In a sense she was right. Michael had said the words not Madison. The gorgeous ginger giant stood and turned toward us.

My breath caught in my throat. I didn't hear anything else that was said until Jon kneel-ed and said, "Your grace." I looked at him in complete confusion knowing the man before us wasn't Mance Rayder. "Your Grace?" he questioned while everyone in the tent laughed. "Did you hear that? From now on you'd better kneel every time I fart," he said causing me to laugh. Mance came forward, but I ignored him keeping my eyes on the ginger giant. "Don't panic boy. This isn't the damned Night's Watch where we make you swear off girls," he said giving me a grin and a wink. "That chicken eater you thought was king is Tormund Giantsbane," Mance said.

"Giantsbane huh? They call you that cause you're giant everywhere?" I asked. Tormund gave me another smirk. "Why didn't you kneel?" he asked. I gave him my most seductive look and replied, "I only get on my knees for one thing. Do you want to find out what that is?" The look on his face told me that he did indeed want to find out. I followed him outside and toward another tent. "So how's a pretty girl like you become a crow?" he asked. "Catelyn Stark tried to make me a lady. It became clear to her that wouldn't happen when I bed a man outside of marriage. I had nowhere to go, but to follow Jon. And that is what I did," I told him.

"Now you're a free woman. What do you plan to do?" Tormund replied stalking toward me. "Whatever I please," I replied taking off my cloak. "Good answer," he said before taking my face in his hands and pressing his lips to mine. I stood on the tips of my toes to make it easier on him. I threaded my hands into his ginger locks and pulled gently. His large hands grabbed my thighs and lifted me to carry me toward his bed made of furs. Once there he lowered to his knees and laid me down. Our kiss broke as he rose up to remove his own furs.

I watched as his chest came into view causing my breath to hitch once again. He truly was a beautiful man. He lips met mine once again in a fiery kiss as he undone the laces on my trousers and pushed his hand in. I groaned in pleasure my back arching when his fingers brushed against my clit. "I'm going to show you how a real man fucks. You'll be as slick as a baby seal before I'm even in you," Tormund growled out and I believed every word. He attached his lips to the side of my neck sucking and biting leaving marks in their wake. He trailed his kisses to the top of my leather armor over my tunic.

I sat up so he could remove it and my tunic. Once they were gone his mouth found my left nipple and sucked. His hand was once again at my sex rubbing my clit. He ran his tongue over my nipple and then swirled. His other hand tweaked and rolled my right nipple. My breath came in pants as my skin began to heat up. I could feel my orgasm approaching. Tormund's teeth grazed my nipple before he released it with a pop then trailed wet kisses to my other giving it the same treatment. Tormund slid a finger into my wet heat and began pumping it in and out. The new sensation sent me over the edge. My walls clenched around his finger, my back arched, and I moaned out his name.

Before I could even begin to come down Tormund's mouth was licking my clit in a slow precise manner. I gasped never having had that done before. "Oh Gods that feels good," I moaned out. I pulled on his hair causing him to moan sending vibrations throughout my sex. He sucked my clit into his mouth and flicked it with his tongue while his fingers moved inside me. He curled his fingers and hit that special spot inside. The pleasure was almost too much when it washed over me a second time. Tormund climbed back up me and pressed his lips to mine. The taste of my orgasm on his tongue made me groan.

I could feel his hard cock against my thigh. I reached down and rubbed him through his trousers causing him to rut against my hand. He then stood up and removed his boots and trousers. My mouth watered at the sight of his large cock. I got up on my knees and took it in my hand giving it a few strokes before I licked my lips and went to take him in my mouth. "Not tonight my fiery crow," Tormund said pushing me back. I didn't object and laid back down. He kissed me once again as he lined up with my entrance and slowly entered me.

His cock filled me slowly inch by agonizingly slow inch. When he was fully in he stopped. His thrusts were slow and languid rubbing me in all the right places. I tried to wrap my legs around him, but I couldn't get them fully around his giant frame. It didn't matter he got the hint and picked up speed. The new angle had him rubbing against my clit as well as that wonderful spot on the inside. I soon felt pleasure building in the pit of my stomach once again. "Please Tormund," I begged. He sat up, place my legs on his thighs, began thrusting again as well as rubbing my clit in a fast circular motion.

My third orgasm hit me hard and fast. I saw stars behind my eyelids and warmth washed over me. "Cum for me, Tormund. I want to feel you," I told him. He grabbed my leg and lifted it to his shoulder allowing him to go deeper. His thrusts soon became erratic and I could feel his cock swell signaling his release. Moments later I felt the warmth of his seed as it coated my insides. Once he came down he pulled out of me and laid beside me, pulling me onto his chest and covering us with the furs. I drifted off to sleep and when I woke he was still there. It would seem I found a permanent lover in Tormund. Hoping for things to become more than sex, I grinned and snuggled back into his side.


	2. The Hound and The Wolf(Sandor Clegane)

The first time you saw him you were standing beside Robb and Sansa awaiting the King's arrival. He rode in on a large, beautiful, black warhorse wearing full armor and a snarling dog shaped helm. You watched him wondering if he really was as disfigured as the rumors said. When he opened the helm you could only partially see the scares that marred the right side of his face along with the short beard he sported. The second time you saw him was at the feast your family was having in honor of the King. He was guarding the prince, big strong arms crossed over his chest. His scars were now on full display.

You could see how they covered most of the right side of his face, went around his eye, and prevented hair growth in one spot on the right side of his head. His beard covered a good portion of it and in truth you felt the scars did nothing to take away from his handsomeness. "What are you staring at?" he said. With a smile on your face you replied, "I didn't mean to stare. I just wanted to say hello, but I wasn't sure if that is okay since you are guarding the prince." He scoffed, but gave no immediate reply. "Why would you want to say hello to a dog Y/N?" Joffrey asked once he noticed your presence. "Because my prince when a wolf meets a hound they either kill it or welcome it," you said with a smirk before walking away.

The next morning as you broke your fast Sandor approached you. "What was that nonsense you were spewing last night?" he asked. You sat down the piece of bacon you were about to eat and looked toward him. "This may come as odd to you seeing as most people fear you, but I don't. I simply wanted to say hello to the man I find intriguing," you told him. "Intriguing? Don't you mean hideous?" Sandor asked. You looked into his sad brown eyes frowning. "On the contrary I don't find you hideous at all. You seemed like you could use a friend and I was hoping I could become it," you said.

He looked at you with eyes full of suspicion and when he detected no lie said, "I don't see why such a pretty wolf would befriend a fucking hound." You shook your head and chuckled. "Because this pretty wolf isn't like other wolves. She has a soft spot for those who are unwanted. I look forward to becoming your friend," you said. Before you could continue your conversation Robb hollered for you, "Y/N come to the training yard while mother is busy tending to the queen. Jon is too busy to spar."

The next few days were spent speaking to Sandor whenever the opportunity arose not that he spoke much. It would seem he was a man of few words. When Bran fell you sought out Sandor for comfort though neither of you knew why. On the trip to King's Landing your friendship began to blossom. You could feel it turning into more than friendship though neither of you had said anything. Him for fear of showing weakness and thinking you deserved better; you because it took weeks to gain his friendship and you didn't want to lose it. Your father was greatly bothered by your closeness and confronted you the night you reached the capitol. "You deserve better than a hound Y/N," he said. A dry laugh left you as you looked into your father's grey eyes. "I deserve better? You're the one who taught me to seek happiness and his friendship makes me happy. How can I deserve better?" you questioned.

"If friendship was all you felt for him we wouldn't be having this conversation, but I know you Y/N. You feel something more," he replied. Your heart plummeted to your feet and your face lost all color. If your father had noticed your feelings had others? Had Sandor? "You are my beautiful warrior wolf. My shield maiden and I would not see you tamed by the likes of Clegane," Ned continued. Hearing your childhood nicknames stirred something in you. "You're right I am a warrior. I killed those two wildlings, stabbed my sword straight through their hearts and you're worried Sandor will tame me, but you're wrong. A wolf can't be tamed by a hound even if she loves that hound. And I do father, though I'm sure he doesn't feel the same," you said. Ned let out a sigh. "If he truly makes you happy I will not stop you," he said. "He truly does," you replied. Ned dropped a kiss to your forehead before leaving your room.

Seconds later Sandor was standing in his place and for once he wasn't donned in armor only a tunic and breeches. "How much of that did you hear?" you asked worry lacing your voice. With a chuckle he said, "Enough little killer." You could feel your heart palpitating as your palms began to sweat. You watched as he stalked closer to you with a predatory gaze. You didn't move however as you had no reason to fear him. "Did you mean what you said? Does the warrior wolf truly love the broken hound?" he asked. You nodded your head and replied, "Yes, Sandor I do or I wouldn't have said it." That was all the incentive he needed to grab your face and crash his rough lips to your soft ones. You brought your hand up and placed it on the scared side of his face causing him to pause for a moment. Then he began to kiss you with even more fervor his hand pulling at the laces to your night shift. Once they were loosened your shift fell to the floor leaving you as bare as the day you were born.

Sandor pulled back causing brown eyes to lock with Stark grey. "Fuck, is this really what you want Y/N? Tell me now because I won't be able to fucking stop if this continues," he said. His crude words had never bothered you before and they weren't about to now. "I want this. I want you to stick your cock in my cunt," you said catching him off guard for a brief moment. He was then kicking off his boots, unlacing his breeches allowing them to fall to the ground, and taking of his tunic. Once he was naked before you, you ran your hands through the dark hair on his chest peppering kisses where your fingers trailed. "Stop teasing woman," Sandor said before kissing you again. You smiled into the kiss and threaded your fingers in his hair.

He walked you backwards until the back of your legs hit the bed causing you to lay down and him to follow. You could tell he was shaking from the effort it took to be gentle with you. Sandor wasn't a gentle man, but he didn't want to hurt you. His rough hand took your breast and began to knead before he used his thumb and forefinger to roll and pinch your nipple while his hand worked one breast he took the other in his mouth. The warmth of his lips and the scrape of his teeth had you arching off the bed. He did his best to be slow knowing this was your first time, but it wasn't easy for him. He had wanted you from the moment you first said hello. "This is going to hurt Y/N. I hope you know that," Sandor said as he lined his cock up with your entrance. "I know, but I'm sure you'll make it better," you replied.

He slowly pushed in causing your walls to stretch. It was uncomfortable, but it didn't hurt not until he got to your maidenhood and pushed past. Even then the pain wasn't as bad as you had expected. Sandor stilled when he bottomed out giving you time to adjust to the new feeling. A few moments passed and he began to move. His hand came between you to rub your clit making sure you would enjoy this as much as him. The pain was no longer there and the circular motions he made with his hand had warmth building in the pit of your stomach.

It was as if a coil was tightening awaiting the moment it would be released. Your hands gripped Sandor's shoulders tightly as the coil finally broke and warmth spread throughout your entire body. White lights exploded behind your eyes as your body tensed and quivered. "Sandor," you moaned breathlessly. Your undoing was Sandor's, his warm seed coating your insides and bathing your womb. You succumbed to sleep moments after he pulled away causing you to miss his words, "I love you too little killer."

A few hours later Sandor woke you and had you dress. "Where are we going?" you asked. "To the Godswood," he answered. You wondered why he wanted to take you to the Godswood at such a late hour, but complied with his request. When you entered the Godswood and saw the Septon standing there you turned to Sandor with confusion. "You may be a shield maiden, but your still a lady. And if your father finds out I took your maidenhood without us being wed. He'll make the King take my head," he said. You frowned wondering if he was only doing this to keep his head. "Is that the only reason you want to marry me?" you asked.

He grunted and gave you a piercing look. "No little killer. Its only one of the reasons," he said. You gave him a pointed look of your own until he said, "Dammit Y/N I love ya. Is that what you wanted to hear?" You nodded your head then allowed him to lead you to the Septon. That night you two were wed. From then on it would be The Hound and The Wolf. You would stand together no matter what came. Be it your father's death, the battle of the blackwater, the brotherhood without banners, your mother and brother's death, Brienne of Tarth, him almost dying, the brotherhood again, the death of another brother, a trip beyond the wall, going back to King's landing, and now waiting for the biggest war of them all to come.


	3. Becoming A Queen(Euron Greyjoy)

You sat on the docks with your black and yellow silk dress bunched around your knees, feet dangling in the water, and long dark locks billowing in the ocean breeze. While you had been born a Stag the water had always called to you. You could often be found swimming instead of attending your lessons. Renly once jokingly called you a kraken. You took it in stride telling him if it meant you could live in the sea you'd gladly be a kraken. Now you wished you had your twin to joke with, but he as well as your other brothers were dead. One for being a drunken idiot who didn't realize his children weren't actually his children, another for thinking they could be king because the people loved him(it takes more than love), and another because he thought he should be king, but he couldn't even defeat the Bolton bastard.

Now there was just you, the only stag left. Cersei had kept you in King's Landing when Renly left hoping that having you as a prisoner would make keep you from trying to claim the throne as well. You would have made a better ruler than Renly and Stannis having the prefect combination of the two. You were kind, caring, and compassionate, but you were also strong, fierce, and punishing when needed. Now that you were the only Baratheon left the crown belonged to you, but you had no way of taking it from the Lannisters or escaping your prison. That is until you saw The Silence sailing into the harbor.

When Euron Greyjoy stepped of his vessel you were mesmerized. The words tall, dark, and handsome came to mind. Of course you had heard the stories about him becoming the greatest captain the seas had ever seen, how cruel and ruthless he could be, and how he had taken his crew's tongue's. None of that bothered you as you watched him walk toward you blue eyes shining and a cocky grin adorning his mouth. "And who might you be?" he asked. "Y/N Baratheon," you replied. If it was possible his smirk grew. "Really now that's interesting. I was under the impression all Baratheons were dead," he said. It didn't surprise you to hear this seeing as most people over looked you all because you were female.

"No we aren't all fucking dead. Although the Lannister cunts would probably like it if that was true," you replied. Euron threw his head back cackling. "And here I thought stags were supposed to be gentle and noble," he said. His eyes held something akin to lust catching you off guard for a moment. "My twin brother always told me I was more like a kraken than a stag so fuck noble. I hate the Lannisters. That should be my crown," you told him boldly. "Then fucking take it. With the Iron fleet backing you the crown...fuck the whole world could be yours," Euron said. You raised a brow in question. Would he really be willing to give you his armada? And at what cost? "And what do you want in return Euron Greyjoy, king of the Iron Islands?" you asked. His dark eyes swam with lust and darkness calling to you. "I came here to marry the most beautiful woman in the world. Marry me and the crown will be yours," he replied.

You agreed and a plan was formed. Euron would tell Cersei that the Iron Fleet was hers for your hand in marriage. While she was surprised she felt the plan worked in her favor. She would get the ships she needed to defeat her enemies and not have to marry someone she saw as a filthy iron born and beneath her. Your wedding was a small affair and Euron opted to forgo the bedding ceremony. You were his and only he could touch you. "Come my, Queen. I can't wait to sheathe my cock in your cunt," he said leading you to your chambers. "My cunt can't wait to be filled by your cock my King," you replied allowing him to pull you.

Once inside Euron pulled you tight and pressed his lips to yours in a bruising kiss. His strong calloused hands gripped your dress tight and ripped it from your body leaving you bare as you had forgone wearing a shift or small clothes."Naughty girl. I'm going to show you how naughty girls get fucked," he said biting your lip hard enough to bring blood. You could taste it on his tongue when it met yours in a battle for dominance. He squeezed your hips hard making you gasp and allowing him to win the battle. His lips left yours to nip along your neck and collarbone, biting and sucking hard marking you as his. You could feel your arousal pool between your legs and start to run down.

Euron picked you up his mouth never leaving your body until he threw you on the bed and began to remove his own clothing. His body was hard and muscled from years of fighting, raiding, and fucking. His cock stood out long, thick and hard. It was bigger than you had ever seen before causing your mouth to water. "I want to taste you," you said. Euron smirked at you as you crawled toward the edge of the bed. You wrapped your hand around his cock and tentatively licked the head. His precum was salty like you expected it to be, but that didn't stop you from taking the head into your mouth.

You sucked slow, bobbing your head up and down taking as much of his cock into your mouth as you could. When he hit the back of your throat you began stroking the rest of him. At first he watched you letting out small grunts. When you began to pick up speed he threw his head back and groaned. "Gonna fuck that pretty mouth," Euron said bucking his hips. You gagged some, but it didn't bother you. On the contrary, knowing you could get him that aroused made you even hornier.

Euron pulled out of your mouth and pushed you back on the bed. You looked up at him in anticipation. Grabbing your hips he flipped you onto your hands and knees. You buried your head in the bed and pushed your ass into the air. A slap resonated through the room as Euron's hand met your left cheek. A moan tore itself from your throat causing him to chuckle. "It would seem my queen likes it rough," he said bringing his hand down again. He continued to do this alternating cheeks until you were a writhing mess and begging him to fuck you. "I'm going to fuck you till you scream," he told you as he lined his cock up with your dripping hot entrance. "So wet for me," he said pushing in hard and fast.

He didn't give you a chance to adjust setting a hard pace. You gripped the bed tight moaning in ecstasy. His balls slapped your clit with every thrust he made. All the teasing he had done before his cock even touched you had you coming in mere minutes. "EURON!" you screamed as your orgasm washed over you. It was so powerful that if he hadn't been holding you in place you would have collapsed to the bed. When his thrusts became harder, if that was even possible, and slightly erratic he reached one hand down, while the other held you in place, to rub your clit.

His rough fingers on your swollen, sensitive clit had you tensing and quivering as pleasure shook your body causing your sex to flutter tightly around Euron's large cock. He slammed into you hard spilling his seed deep within you. Your legs finally gave out and you fell on your stomach. Euron laid on you using his forearms to keep the brunt of his weight off. He rolled over and pulled you into him. "Y/N I do believe if we work together as well as we fuck that crown will be yours in no time," he said before you both drifted to sleep.

It took careful planning and a lot of deception on yours and Euron's part, but soon you were able to take the crown from Cersei. It would seem that people who had supported your brothers were willing to rally to your side. So with them and Euron's armada taking the crown had been simple. Jamie having realized just how mad his sister was also joined you giving you control of the Lannister army. When Jon and Daenerys came wanting to make a truce because of the Night King and his army your readily agreed. Even with the Lannister army and the Iron Fleet you knew you couldn't win that battle on your own.

Cersei had hired the Golden Company to help her keep the crown, but now they fought for you seeing as you had taken it. The battle was long and hard fought, but finally the Night King was defeated. Daenerys died giving birth to her and Jon's son and she wasn't the only casualty. Jamie, Jorah, Beric, and many others had been lost. Jon, even knowing his true lineage decided to stay in the North as king allowing you to rule the other kingdoms. You had to rebuild the counsel seeing as everyone had died, but that didn't matter to you. How could it when you finally had the throne, a man who loved you despite his cruel and mad ways, and you could be on or in the sea whenever you wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are open. I will do pretty much any of the boys. Just make sure to give me plenty of detail.


	4. Playful (Sandor Request)

Sandor Clegane wasn't known for being kind or soft. Most people were afraid of him because his size, scared face, and gruff attitude. All except you, you loved him rough edges and all. And he accepted your goofy playfulness when ever one else thought that you needed to grow up. You were younger than him by quite a few years, but you're still a grown woman.

When Sandor and you were alone it was like he was a completely different person. You got to see a side of him no one else did. That was one of the reasons you loved each other. You could be yourselves with each other. You were each other's missing half. With a big grin you wrapped your arms around his waist from behind. His big hand came to rest on one of yours drawing circles.

"You need to get dressed little one," he said. You danced away from him with a giggle. He watched as you flittered across the room in nothing, but a shift. A low growl escaped him. "What if I don't want to?"You asked. He stalked toward you with a grin of his own. "You're gonna get it little girl," Sandor said. You danced out of his reach once again. He ran after you laughing. Once he was close enough he scooped you up and tossed you on the bed and began to tickle you. Your laugh echoed off the walls.

Sandor stopped long enough to remove your shift placing playful kisses along your collarbone. His kisses tickled as they trailed past your chest and your navel. Once he reached your sex he licked a trail from top to bottom making you shudder. He alternated between soft slow licks and hard fast ones. When you began to shiver from your impending orgasm he sucked your clit into his mouth and flicked it with his tongue. Your body tensed and shuddered with overwhelming pleasure.

Sandor trailed hot open mouth kisses back up your body until he reached your lips. "I love you Y/N," he said. You smiled up at him. "I love you too," you replied. You then helped him remove his breeches. After they had been discarded on the floor he gently slid into you and began slow sensual thrusts. He caressed your body softly while the pleasure began to build for both of you. "Cum for me love," you said feeling him get close. Sandor spilled his seed inside you with a low grunt and then he laid on the bed beside you pulling you into his warm embrace. Not getting ready for another two hours.


	5. Fighting Can Lead To Something Else(Bronn)

When you walked into the inn with Tyrion looking for a room you never expected to see Catelyn Stark. Nor did you expect her to take you and your brother prisoner. They tied your hands and placed you on a horse sidesaddle in front of a man with dark unkempt hair that almost came to his shoulders, a scruffy beard, and blue eyes that knocked your breathe away. You wanted to keep staring into them, but a bag was placed over your head. His muscular arms, toned from years of sword-fighting, kept you from falling off the horse. The warmth of his body and a scent that was all him had you squirming.

It was unlike you to be attracted to a man this quickly, but for some reason you were. "Stay still or I'll have to punish you," he said. A small whimper tore itself from your throat causing him to chuckle. "Oh ho seems the little lady likes that idea," he teased. "I have a name. It's Y/N not little lady," you sassed. "Well Y/N I'm Bronn," he replied. Hearing him say your name sent a shiver down your spine. Before you could say anything else you felt the horse come to a stop. Bronn helped you down and removed the bag from your head. It would seem you were heading toward the Vale and not Winterfell. "You said you were taking us to Winterfell," Tyrion confronted Catelyn. "I did loudly and as often as possible," she replied. You tuned out the rest of the conversation and turned to Bronn. He truly was an attractive man, but you shouldn't feel this aroused by him. You had just met him and he was helping hold you captive.

"Untie me. If we're attacked by the hill tribes I won't be able to defend myself. And you'll be to busy to do it for me," you pleaded. He stared into your green eyes and after a few moments relented. It was just in time as men descended from the hills with crudely made weapons and mismatched armor. Bronn pushed you behind him allowing you to see a dagger at the small of his back. You grabbed it and turned stabbing a man in the eye as he came close. His blood spurted out coating your hair and face. When he fell another man was there to replace him. He tackled you knocking the dagger out of your hand.

You went to reach for it fingertips barely grazing it. When you looked up into the man's dark eyes watching him raise his blade you thought this is it I'm going to die. You closed your eyes tightly praying that it would be painless. Seconds ticked by and you felt nothing. Not even the weight of the man who had previously been straddling you. When you opened your eyes again Bronn was pulling his sword from the man's body. You grabbed his dagger and stood up. "Aye I'll be taking that back," he said reaching toward you.

You handed him the blade and then looked toward Tyrion. He was bent over panting having killed a man himself. "First time?" Bronn asked. Tyrion glanced up at him. "You need a woman. Nothing like a woman after a fight," Bronn told him. Tyrion looked at Catelyn and said, "I'm willing if she is." You let out an unladylike snort. "Good luck with that brother. It would seem I stand a better chance of being bedded than you for once," you joked. Bronn smirked at you. "You most certainly fucking do little lady," he said. You rolled your eyes at the name, but smirked and winked at him all the same.

The rest of the ride Bronn couldn't keep his hands off you. He used one hand to hold the reigns while his other slipped into the top of your gown to fondle your breasts. You told him quit multiple times seeing as people could see, but your words didn't faze him. When you finally arrived in the Eyrie you were escorted directly to a room. Apparently they only wanted your brother as prisoner. While you were indeed worried about him you couldn't keep your mind from Bronn and the feel of his hands. You had changed out of your bloody gown and taken a bath when he came into your room without even knocking.

The door slammed closed behind him and you just stared not knowing what to say. Your emotions were running high from the fight and his touch and all you wanted was for him to ravish you. He took off his leather cuirass and dropped it on the ground. He then removed his belt, sword, and the dagger you had used. Your tongue peeked out to lick your lips as you watched him undress. Your heart was beating so hard you weren't sure how he didn't hear.

His boots came next and then his trousers. When you saw his cock your breath hitched. It wasn't huge, but he wasn't small either. He was the perfect size. "Like what you see?" he asked. You nodded your head and walked toward him. Once you were close enough he grabbed your arm and pulled you toward him. He looked in your eyes for a brief moment before his lips were on yours. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders pulling him as close as you could. Bronn grabbed your legs and wrapped them around him before turning and pushing you into the door.

His cock brushed against you causing you to moan into his mouth. Now that he had the door to help hold your weight he used his hand to tease your nipples until they were both hard. He then lowered his head and sucked one into his mouth while his hand trailed down to rub your clit. "Already so wet for me. That fight got you just as fucking horny as me didn't it?" he asked. "Ye-yes," you stuttered out. "Such a dirty girl," Bronn said as he rubbed your clit hard and fast. You bucked against him making his cock twitch. "Want me to fuck you little lady?" he questioned as he bucked his own hips.

"Please I need your cock," you replied. He used the hand he had been teasing you with to help line up before thrusting all the way in at once. Your head fell back and hit the door with a thud. "So tight and wet. Seven hells you feel good," Bronn groaned. His thrusts were hard and fast. After having you rub up on him and playing with your breasts earlier he was ready to explode. One hand gripped your hip tight enough to bruise while his other came back to your clit. He was close, but he wasn't going to cum without you having done so first.

He bit and sucked at your neck leaving marks. He found the spot right below your ear that was your undoing. You came hard squeezing his cock tight as you dug your nails into his shoulders leaving marks. He then grabbed your other hip allowing him to thrust into you harder a few more times before he came himself. He held you in place for a few moments after, before letting you down again. "I do believe I should get in fights more often," you told him with a grin. "Aye I agree. Best fuck I've had in a long time," he said. You nodded your head in agreement.

When Bronn came with you after winning the trial by combat for Tyrion you were ecstatic. While you weren't in love with Bronn you certainly enjoyed spending time with him. Him coming along meant you wouldn't have to find a new lover anytime soon. Once you had been reunited with Jamie and your father, Bronn and Tyrion had to go off to battle. The sex afterwards had been even more amazing than the first time. And when Bronn came back from the battle of the blackwater you came so hard you blacked out. When your sister told you she planned to reward Bronn by giving him a castle and a lady you went into a rage. Over time you had grown to love him and not just what he could do in the bedroom.

Then an idea came to you; Bronn could marry you and be lord of Casterly Rock. Your brother couldn't inherit it due to being a member of the kingsguard nor could Cersei as Queen Regent and Tyrion had fled after killing your father. That left only you. When you presented the idea to Cersei she thought you were mad, but then she realized that it made sense. Bronn was surprised when he was informed, but he was also grateful. It meant he wouldn't have to marry someone he didn't know or like. With you he knew just how pleasurable things could be and now he was going to be able to continue enjoying them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you are enjoying these. Just want to say requests are open. So please send them in. Leave a comment or send a message with your requests and I'll get to them as soon as possible which at the moment will be pretty easy.


	6. Dating Tormund Would Include

-Punching a Thenn in the face when he acts like a jerk toward your man 

-Tormund grabbing you and passionately kissing you because seeing you punch the Thenn turned him on 

-Lots of laughter because Tormund loves to make jokes and see you laugh 

-Learning how to fight so that when he isn’t around he knows you’ll be safe

-Always feeling his eyes on you no matter what you’re doing. He loves you and can’t keep his eyes off you 

-Touching you every chance he gets. He loves how soft you are and how you lean into his touch 

-Always being warm because let’s face it Tormund puts off a lot of body heat 

-Standing or sitting as close to him as possible when you aren’t traveling so you can feel his warmth and feel safe 

-Loud love making as he knows what he’s doing and he wants everyone else to know how much he pleasures you and you pleasure him 

-Enjoying how much bigger and stronger he is than you. You love the way he can easily pick you up or pin you down 

-Him threatening members of the watch as well as Lords if he even thinks they are looking at you in a sexual way 

-Becoming friends with Jon Snow seeing as the two of them are friends 

-Becoming jealous of Brienne when Tormund admires her strength 

-Storming up to him and pulling him in for a hot possessive kiss to let her know he’s yours 

-Him teasing you after learning you were jealous. Letting you know he only loves you

-Telling him he better not die in the battle of the bastards or you’ll bring him back to kill him yourself

-Cleaning him up after the battle only to end up making love instead


	7. Nightmares(Tyrion Request)

You woke with a scream on your lips, heart pounding so hard you feared everyone in King's Landing would hear it. Your skin was covered in sweat and your breathe came out in pants. You had, had another nightmare. For as long as you could remember nightmares had plagued your sleep. Sometimes they were of your own death, others the death of your family, but tonight it was the death of your best friend; Tyrion Lannister. You'd known Tyrion for as long as you could remember and had bonded over your love for books and your cleverness.

Over the years you had grown to love him, but you weren't sure how to tell him. Seven hells you didn't even think he would believe you after all the pain he's suffered. With shaky legs you climbed out of bed and made your way toward Tyrion's room. After watching him bleed out from multiple stabs wounds while you begged him not to go you needed to see him. You had watched as the sword stabbed him in the stomach over and over while you tried to run to him, but it was like someone had glued your feet to the floor. You were only able to move once he had fallen to the ground, bleeding to death. You lightly knocked on his door waiting for him to answer. When he pulled it open tears began to fall down your face.

"Y/N, what are you doing here?" He asked before he noticed your tears. "What's wrong? Did you have another nightmare?" He questioned as he pulled you into the room. You tried to answer him, but only sobs came out. He pulled you over to the bed and sat you down. He wanted to know what happened, but he wouldn't push you knowing you would talk when ready. "Yo-you di-died in my arms. I tried to sa-save you, but I couldn't. I watched you be stabbed and all I did was stand th-there. I'm sorry," you stuttered out thanks to your tears. Tyrion pulled you until your head was in his lap and began running his fingers through your hair trying to comfort you. "Oh sweet Y/N you have nothing to apologize for. I'm perfectly fine as you can see. I'm not going to leave you alone in this awful world," he said.

Your e/c eyes met his mismatched eyes as you asked, "Promise?" He smiled down at you and said, "Promise." You snuggled into him more seeking his warmth and comfort and closed your eyes. You feared you would see him dying again, but all you saw was darkness. You let out a sigh of relief when Tyrion began to scratch your head affectionately. This was one of the many reasons you loved him and sought him out for comfort. He knew just how to make you feel better no matter the situation. "Good I'd be lost without you. I love you," you said as you began drifting off into a peaceful slumber for the first time in a long time. "I love you too," Tyrion replied right before sleep fully took you over. Once you were asleep he moved you to a more comfortable potion and wrapped his arm around you hoping to keep your nightmares at bay.


	8. Crossing Worlds(Tyrion Request)

You had feared traveling to King's Landing as it meant leaving your twin Robb behind. You had an unique ability to travel between your world and a world completely different from your own; it was as if everyone acted opposite to how you knew them. And sometimes you traveled there without meaning to. Your twin and father were the only ones who knew about your ability and now you were miles and miles away from Robb. It didn't help that your father was constantly busy being hand of the king either. Luckily nothing had happened so far, but you didn't think your luck would hold out. It turns out you were right. Joffrey has beheaded your father, your youngest sister was missing, and the king was being cruel to you and your other sister.

The only light in all the darkness was Tyrion Lannister. He had come to yours and Sansa's rescue many times. At first you didn't trust him seeing as he was a Lannister, but then he began to grow on you. You counted him among the few people you trusted and called friend. When he was injured in the battle of the blackwater you feared you would never see him again. You kept vigil by his side night and day until he woke. When he finally did you almost jumped for joy. He was surprised to find you by his side and that you had stayed there only moving when absolutely necessary. It made him see you in a different light. He began to feel more than friendship for you. That's why when you suddenly disappeared because of your power he went mad trying to find you.

You opened your eyes to see you were in the throne room, but something was different. Tyrion sat on the throne dressed more lavish than usual and was wearing a crown. What really gave away that you were in the parallel world was the lack of a scar on his face. You gulped down the knot in your throat worried about what was to come. "Lady Y/N how good of you to finally join us," he said. However his voice sounded more menacing than you had ever heard. "I'm sorry for being late," you replied hoping to quell his anger. It didn't work so he sent Sandor Clegane to punish you. In your world Sandor would have never laid a hand on you, but this wasn't your world. His fist hit you hard in the stomach knocking you down and taking your breathe as well as busting your lip.

The next hit was with his armored boot to the ribs. You were sure one of them had cracked. "Make sure to leave her face pretty. Our wedding is in two days," Tyrion said before laughing maniacally. Tears poured down your face. If this was how you were to be treated before the wedding you could only imagine how much worse it would be after. After your punishment from Sandor, Ser Meryn Trant led you to your room and cleaned your busted lip. Seeing the man you were used to taking abuse from helping you was enough to make your head spin. You prayed to the old Gods and the new that you would get home before you had to marry Tyrion the mad king.

With tears in your eyes and thoughts of your Tyrion on your mind you closed your eyes and tried to sleep. The next morning you woke still in the parallel universe and let out a sob. You missed home, Sansa, kind Sandor, and your Tyrion. You weren't meant to be here, but you weren't sure how to get home either. That day you stayed in your room hoping to avoid Tyrion and this cruel version of Sandor. It worked as no one bothered you for the entire day. The following morning your handmaidens came to help you get ready for your wedding. The entire time you thought off home and those you cared about.

When you entered the sept you squeezed your eyes tight and sent out one last prayer to go home. You opened your eyes and looked around. You were no longer in the sept, but you refused to hope you were back home just yet. The room you were in was familiar, but before you could figure out why the door behind you creaked open. You turned to see Tyrion the scar from the battle on his face and knew you were home. You dropped to your knees and pulled him into a hug. For a moment he just stood there not sure what was happening and then he wrapped his arms around you. "Y/N where in seven hells have you been?" He asked. You pulled back to look him in the eyes. "You'll think me mad if I tell you," you replied. That was when he noticed your busted lip.

"What happened? You know you can tell me," he said. You let out a heavy sigh and began to explain, "I have this strange ability to travel to a parallel world. Everyone there acts completely opposite from here. Your the king, but you're absolutely mad. I was supposed to marry you, but I somehow traveled back here just in time." Tyrion looked at you mulling over what you just told him. "While it does sound mad I believe you. You've never once lied to me. And I don't see why you would start now. Also I watched you disappear right in front of me so if you're mad so am I," he said. You let out another sigh this one in relief and hugged him again.

"There is something I have to tell you though and I'm not sure how you will feel," he told you. You looked at him waiting for him to tell you. "Father says we are to marry. I know I'm not what you dreamed off, but there is nothing I can do," he explained. You placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "I could think of nothing better than marrying my best friend," you said smiling. Tyrion smiled at you in return. "Neither can I," he said.


	9. Dating Euron Would Include

-Knowing you are safe when he's around because he won't hesitate to kill someone if they even look at you wrong 

-Everyone being cautious around you because they don't want to face his wrath

-New gifts every time he returns from a raid

-Having a beautiful crown because you are his queen and queens deserve crowns

-Hardly arguing, but when you do it is very heated because he has such a short temper and doesn't like people disagreeing with him. Sometimes things get broke from his throwing them. 

-Rough passionate make up sex

-Him always touching you to make sure everyone knows you’re his. Not that they’re dumb enough to make a move

-Pulling you onto his lap, kissing your neck and running his hand under your dress not caring if anyone sees

-Him making sexual comments even when people are around

-Laughing when he sees how much his comments have aroused you

-Picking you up and caring you to your room when yours and his arousal become too much

-Needing a new dress all the time because he likes ripping them off you

-Him loving the fact he is stronger than you because he likes to dominate you

-Even when you're on top he is still the one in control holding your hips tight enough to bruise as he picks the pace

-Almost always having a mark on your neck from him biting and sucking at it

-Him loving that you'll stand up for yourself even against Cersei. A strong woman is a major turn on for him


	10. The Littlest Stark And Lannister

You are the younger sibling of Brandon, Eddard, Benjen, and Lyanna. Not only are you the youngest you are also the smallest at 5 foot. This never bothered you or anyone else in your family. It did however make it difficult to find you a husband. Most felt your small stature meant that you wouldn't be able to bare children and continue there line. You couldn't careless what they thought as it meant you got to stay in Winterfell with your family. You loved your brother Ned, his wife Catelyn, and all their children. You especially felt close to Jon seeing as you were both looked down on. However you did long for a love of your own.

"When are you going to marry, aunt Y/N?" Jon asked one day as you walked through the Godswood. "When a man sees me for who I am and not my size," you replied. Jon gave you a small smile and hugged you. "I'm sure you'll find someone someday," he reassured you. You doubted he was right, but you weren't going to tell him that. When you returned to Winterfell you began getting ready for the feast that your family was throwing in honor of the king that night. You didn't really want to go and deal with the royal family, but you had no choice.

People laughed and danced around you getting louder the more they drank. The king was fondling a maid making himself look a fool, but no one dare tell him that. Oh how you wished you were in your room or the library reading a book. You decided you were tired of the festivities and walked outside to join Jon. You hated that Catelyn wouldn't let him attend just because of his title of bastard. When you walked outside you heard a voice say, "Never forgot what you are, the rest of the world will not. Wear it like armor and it can never be used to hurt you." It was sound advice and you wondered who had given it. "And what do you know about being a bastard?" Jon asked. You walked closer and saw Tyrion, the youngest and smallest of the Lannisters, was who had spoken.

"All dwarfs are bastards in their father's eyes," he replied. A frown found its way to your face at his words. "Well then maybe your father is the true bastard. No one should be looked down upon because of their size or who their parents are," you said catching both their attention. "Right you are lady Y/N. Unfortunately that is not the way of the world," Tyrion told you before he walked away. His mismatched eyes had been seared into your mind and you had the odd desire to run your hands through his blonde locks. "Aunt Y/N?" Jon questioned when you continued to stare at the place Tyrion had disappeared from.

"It's nothing don't worry about it," you told him. A few moments later your brother Benjen arrived. You left so that he and Jon could talk, rejoining the feast. You spotted Tyrion and made a beeline for him. "Lord Tyrion is it okay if I sit here?" You asked. "Of course my dear," he replied. The two of you spent the rest of the feast talking and drinking. It was nice to have someone around whom you could have an intelligent conversation with. You didn't get that much anymore due to your brother and goodsister being busy, the older children at lessons and the younger too young to understand. Tyrion escorted you back to your chambers after the feast and bid you goodnight.

The following day everyone was to go on a hunt, Tyrion included, but you convinced the king to let him stay behind. After getting him something for his hangover you brought him to the library. "I love it in here. There's just so much you can learn. And I can escape reality if only for a time," you said sitting in one of the chairs with your favorite book in hand. "And pray-tell why would a beautiful lady such as yourself need to escape reality?" He asked. Your grey eyes met his mismatched ones as you let out a sigh before looking down. "While I appreciate the compliment Lord Tyrion I know it's not true. No man wants me because of how little I am," you explained.

Tyrion walked toward you, took your hand in his, and used his other to lift your head. "You maybe small, but you are still a beautiful woman. And you deserve to be told that everyday," he said looking you directly in the eyes. A small smile graced your lips as a few tears pooled in the corner of your eyes. "You mean that?" You asked. Tyrion nodded his head smiling at you. You weren't sure what came over you, but in the next moment your lips were pressed against his. For a moment he didn't kiss back and you pulled away to apologize, but he grabbed the back of your head and pulled you in for a more passionate kiss.

When he finally pulled away you were worried you had done something wrong; having no prior experience. "What do you say we take this to your chambers?" Tyrion asked. A blush tinged your cheeks at the suggestion. "I-I've never...um...you see...I've never...that is to say you were my first kiss," you stuttered out. Tyrion's eyebrows rose to his hairline in surprise. "Then I can say I'm glad to be the first. If you don't want this say the word. I won't make you do something you don't want," he told you. You bit your bottom lip in concentration. Was this something you wanted? You found Tyrion to be very attractive that was true, but you had never been with a man. Would it be as painful as you had heard or would he make sure you enjoyed it as well? Thoughts rolled around in your head a moment longer before you came to a decision. "I want this. Let's go to my chambers," you replied.

Tyrion took your hand squeezing it gently as you walked to your room. Once in there you sat on your bed and began nervously fiddling with the strings to your dress. "Here let me," he told you untying them. You stood allowing your dress to pool at your feet leaving you in just a slip and your shoes that you readily removed. Tyrion sucked in a breath just staring at you. You began to feel self conscious and covered your breasts and sex with your arm and hand. He walked over and moved your hand placing a kiss on your hip bone. "You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. And I'm making it my life's mission to prove it to you," he said.

He start placing kisses on you trailing from one hip to the other. Your heart rate picked up when he led you back to the bed and had you lie down. This was all new to you and you didn't know what to expect making you even more excited. Tyrion climbed up the bed and began kissing you once again this time pushing his tongue against your lips. You opened your mouth and allowed him access. His tongue rubbed against yours slowly. It seemed as if he was trying to memorize the way you felt and tasted. His right hand held your face as his left slowly trailed from your collarbone to your breast. He palmed it, drawing small circles with his thumb before he took your nipple rolling it between his fingers. Your body felt hot and tingled everywhere he touched.

After a few moments of teasing one breast he began teasing the other as well as breaking your kiss so he could lavish your neck and collarbones in kisses. Tyrion sat up to remove his tunic, breeches, and boots allowing you to admire his body. When your eyes landed on his cock they widened in surprise. He was well endowed for someone of his stature and you wondered how it would fit. "Don't fret, Y/N. I promise it will fit," he said as if he had read your mind. He once again placed kisses on your neck and collarbones, but this time he trailed down until he reached your right breast. He took your nipple in his mouth while his hand caressed your sides, stomach, and thighs.

He was trying to show you how much he appreciated your body. The feel of his mouth on your breast while foreign felt remarkable. You could feel warmth pooling between your legs and tightness forming in the pit of your stomach. Tyrion released your nipple, trailed kisses to your other breast taking that nipple in his mouth. His right hand rubbed your inner thigh slowly moving closer to your sex. You bucked your hips hoping for some kind of friction and he obliged. His fingers ran up and down your folds a few times before his thumb found your clit and he began rubbing it softly.

You whimpered in pleasure as you ran your hands through his hair. "Please," you begged even if you weren't sure what you were begging for. Tyrion slid one finger in you causing you to arch off the bed. He slowly slid it in and out of you before adding a second. You let out a moan feeling the tightness in your belly wind itself tighter. He curled his fingers allowing him to hit your g-spot as well as rub your clit. It became your undoing. You gripped the bed-sheets right as warmth washed over your body causing you to tense and quiver. "That was amazing," You panted coming down.

"That's only the beginning," Tyrion told you before pressing his lips to yours. He lined his cock up with your entrance and slowly pushed in. When he reached your maidenhead he paused and looked in your eyes. "I'm sorry love, but this will hurt a bit," he told you. You nodded letting him know you understood and that he could push forward. Once he did you felt a tearing sensation causing your face to scrunch up in pain as a single tear rolled down your cheek. Tyrion kissed the tear away and stayed still until you were ready for him to move again.

His thrusts were slow and easy as he didn't want to hurt you. When the pain fully subsided and pleasure began to build you wrapped your arms around his shoulder and bucked your hips meeting him thrust for thrust. His thrusts began to speed up the closer he got to release so he brought his hand between you wanting you to cum again before he did. This time when your orgasm washed over you, you clung to him tightly, back arched, moaning as your walls clenched around him. Tyrion thrusted a few more times before cumming inside you. He then allowed himself to lay on you seeing as his weight wasn't enough to hurt. "I hope that was as good for you as it was me my dear," he said. You let out a chuckle before placing a kiss on his forehead. "It was better than I ever imagined," you replied before you both drifted to sleep.

When Tyrion left for the wall you opted to stay behind for your own safety. His return to Winterfell had you ecstatic even if your eldest nephew, Robb, was not. While you knew the Lannisters had played a part in Bran's fall and attempted assassination you also knew Tyrion had nothing to do with it. You left Winterfell with him on his journey to King's Landing. You had even attempted to stop Catelyn from taking him prisoner. When the two of you had left the Eyrie and joined his father's army he asked for your hand in marriage. You readily agreed seeing as you loved him like you had never loved someone before. His father, Tywin, had approved the match hoping it would help stop the war. While it hadn't you were still glad to be married to the love of your life. You couldn't wait to see what adventures awaited you.


	11. He's Not Dead(Tormund Request)

You were Theon's older sister and had been taken captive by Ramsay along side him. You and Tormund had met when you fled Winterfell with Theon and Sansa. An instant friendship was struck between you that became more after the battle of the bastards. You had been made to stay at Winterfell while Tormund was sent to Eastwatch-by-the-sea. You weren't happy about it, but you knew your love would return to you.

When word came that the wall had been destroyed by the Night King and his dragon you couldn't believe it. Everyone else was worried about the war that was now at their doorstep, but your concern was Tormund. "I'm sorry, Y/N. There's no way Tormund survived," Jon said placing a comforting hand on your shoulder. You shrugged him off and went to your chambers. There was no way Tormund was gone, he couldn't be. He promised he would come back so you could marry and have children.

You felt in your heart and soul that he was alive and would come back to you. Everyday you would go to the ramparts and watch for his return. Jon, Sansa, Arya, and Brienne did everything they could to keep your mind off of the fact Tormund was missing. Of course no one, but you believed he was alive. When you weren't on the ramparts you were training for the upcoming battle knowing that every-bodied person would be needed. While during the day you acted strong and like everything would be fine, during the night you cried yourself to sleep praying to any god that would listen for Tormund to be okay.

Three weeks passed of you training, watching, and crying with no sign of your fiery giant. "Open the gate riders approaching," a guard yelled. You dropped your sword allowing Arya to nick your arm, but you didn't care. You ran toward the gate and waited for it to open. As soon as it did you went running out. Your eyes first landed on Beric Dondarrion and some of the free folk and then they landed on him. His face had a small cut, his hair and beard covered in snow, but he was there and he was alive. As soon as he was off his horse you threw yourself into his arms. "I knew you were alive. No one believed me, but I knew it," you said. Tormund hugged you tight like his life depended on it. "Aye I'm alive. Gonna take more than the wall crashing down ta kill me," he told you.

And while his words were meant as a joke you could hear the fear in his voice, feel it in the way he held you close. After what seemed a life time he stepped back and looked toward the castle. "I need ta speak to Jon," he said. You smiled up at him happy to have him home. "Meet me in my chambers after?" you questioned. Tormund shook his head causing you to frown. "No what I need to speak to Jon about I want you there for, Y/N. It's important," he said. You took his large hand in yours and allowed him to lead you to the great hall where Jon currently was.

Upon seeing his friend Jon hugged him grateful he had survived. "I can't believe you're alive. It seems you were right Y/N," Jon said causing a smug grin to adorn your lips. "Jon there's something I need you to do for me," Tormund said. Jon raised a brow and waited for Tormund to continue. "I know the war is right on our steps, but if I die in this fight I want ta do it married to the love of my life. Can ya do that for me?" he asked. Jon looked to you and back to Tormund with a smile. "I'll get the Septon," he said before walking away.

Later that evening you and Tormund were married in the Godswood making you happier than you have ever been. When his lips met yours all the emotions you had felt the past weeks came pouring out. The hoots and hollers of those around you faded to nothing as you and Tormund were in your own world. "I love you, Tormund Giantsbane forever and always," you said. Tormund pressed his forehead to yours and smiled down at you. "I love you, Y/N forever and always," he replied. For one night the war was forgotten as everyone danced and drank in celebration on your marriage.

When the dawn came you still couldn't shake the euphoria you felt at having your man back and being married even though everyone else was back to worrying. And they had good cause for their worry. Late the next night the Night King and his army arrived and the battle commenced. It was a long and hard fight with many casualties. You yourself got stabbed in the shoulder, but in the end the living defeated the dead. Jon married Dany and became the king of Westeros, your sister Yara became queen of the Iron Islands after Theon rescued her, Sansa became the queen in the North, and you and Tormund were the leaders of the free folk.


	12. Making Up Is The Best Part(Euron Request)

For as long as you could remember you and Euron had been together conquering the 14 seas. Truthfully you had been together so long you couldn't even remember a time when you weren't or how you had met. The only thing you could remember was that you had both been young at the time and had a burning desire to see the world. In the end it didn't matter how you had met or when because you loved him and he loved you. And you had done what you desired; saw the world and conquered the seas.

And while most feared him because of his cruel ways of dealing with his enemies and how he cut the tongues from his crew you praised him. They were your enemies they didn't deserve kindness and as for the crew, without tongues it was hard to form a mutiny. Because of your love for battle you sometimes waded into the thick of it with him. You used a battle axe he had taught you how to wield and watching you do so never failed to arouse him immensely. When Euron had told you he was going to kill his brother and become king of the Iron Islands you had been giddy.

The thought of being his queen excited you almost as much as the way he looked when he returned from a fight. After he had been crowned king and his niece and nephew fled you were all for hunting them down once the ships were built so that they couldn't take the crown from him. However now you knew where they had fled. They had joined forces with the Targaryen girl who had three dragons. Euron still wanted to hunt them, but you thought it was folly. That is what led to the argument you were now having.

"You may be the best captain the 14 seas have ever fucking seen, but you can't fight a bloody dragon. And she has three," you yelled at Euron. He turned toward you a menacing look on his face. "I don't care how many fucking dragons she has. I'm not going to let my niece and nephew plot to over throw me. I'm going to find them, capture them and rip their damn tongues from their head and then make them kneel," he yelled back. You threw your arms in the air in haughty derision. "Don't you get it, Euron, going after them now will only result in you being killed. You need to come up with a plan. Hit them when they least expect and when they are away from the dragons," you tried to reason.

Euron stalked toward you the anger in his eyes not dissipating. "Don't think for one fucking second Y/N that I don't have a plan. They will either kneel to me or I will kill them both without mercy," he said. You looked him directly in the eye. "What in seven hells is your plan then?" you asked. He gave you that cheeky smirk of his and replied, "I'm going to form an alliance with the Queen. And then when they least expect I will attack." You furrowed your brows in confusion still angry at him. "And how is siding with the Lannisters going to help? The girl still has three dragons and you have no way of knowing when Theon and Yara will be away from them," you questioned. Euron stalked toward you and slammed his hands against the door next to your head effectively boxing you in.

You wanted to keep arguing your point, but he wouldn't allow you. Before you could say another word his lips were on yours in a punishing kiss. You bit his lip hard enough to bring blood. He pulled back and licked his lip with a chuckle. The look in his eyes had your body tingling in anticipation. "You're gonna get it now," he said before kissing you again just as hard as before. This time he bit your lip in retaliation and then licked the blood from it. When his tongue met yours you could taste the copper that was his and your blood.

You gripped his hair tight and tugged earning you a groan from him. Euron pulled away from you long enough to rip your dress from your body. You didn't even complain seeing as it wasn't the first dress he had destroyed and truthfully knowing you aroused him that much aroused you more. Once the dress was out of the way he began to bite and such at your neck and collarbone leaving marks wherever he went. You pushed him back long enough to remove his doublet and untie his trousers. When they pooled around his feet he stepped out of them and molded his body to yours. After a heated kiss he pulled away again and smirked. "Get on the bed on your hands and knees," he demanded.

You obeyed and climbed on the bed in the position he wanted. "Now that's a pretty sight. Your beautiful ass up in the air," Euron said walking toward you. He joined you on the bed, grabbed your arms and held your hands in one of his at the base of your back. He ran a hand over both your cheeks before coming down hard right in the middle. He didn't give you time to recover and continued spanking you until your ass was raw. Euron then flipped you on your back and pinned your hips down with his arm. He slid a finger through your folds grinning at how slick you were. "Always so ready for me," he said causing his breath to ghost over your sex. He slid two fingers in you and began pumping hard and fast enough to rock your body.

He took your clit in his mouth sucking hard making you buck your hips. He pushed down on your hips harder not allowing you to move. He bit your clit hard enough that it bordered on painful, but it had you coming undone. "Fuck," you screamed as your orgasm washed over you. Euron worked you through your orgasm and then slid up your body so he could thrust his cock into you hard. "Gods your tight Y/N feel so good around my cock," he said as he set a hard and fast pace.

He wrapped on of your legs around his waist and placed the other on his shoulder allowing him to go even deeper. You moaned seeing as his cock now rubbed against your g-spot. His hands gripped your hips tight leaving fingerprint shaped bruises in there wake. You felt his cock swell right before he spilled his seed. Him cumming was enough to send you over the edge once again.

Once you had both come down Euron lay down beside you and pulled you toward him. You rested your head on his shoulder, threw your arm over his stomach and placed your leg over his. "Maybe we should argue more often," you joked. He ran his hand up and down your arm. "Aye that was rather fun," he replied. He didn't stay with you long as he had to go give orders, but as he went to leave you told him, "As long as it won't get you killed we can go after Theon and Yara." He gave you his cheeky smirk and winked. "I knew you'd see things my way eventually," he said before leaving the room. You shook your head chuckling. If he was going to fuck you like that whenever you argued just to get his way you felt maybe you should disagree with him more often. With that thought in mind you drifted to sleep.


	13. Show You The World(Euron Greyjoy)

You walked around the market-place of Lorath, one of the free-cities of Essos. The island had been your home for many years after you left Westeros. You had grownup near Dorne a lady of a lesser known house and had always loved the warm weather and beauty it provided. However you had an adventurous soul that eventually led you to Essos. You planned to buy yourself a ship once you had saved enough money so that you could travel the world and see all its wonders. And while you had a job at the local tavern you couldn’t help, but pick-pocket the wealthy as the perused the many vendors. You hated how they flaunted what they had and looked down on those below them.   
That’s why you chose them as your mark instead of the vendors who worked hard to provide for their families. The money and jewels you stole would help you achieve your dream sooner than working at the tavern alone would. Many people overlooked you because of your size and the bland clothing you had chosen to wear, it was form-fitting with little color, making it easy to steal from them. You smiled to yourself as you slipped a new necklace into your pocket along with a few coins. You were exceedingly proud of your prize for the day and the fact you hadn’t been caught. Unbeknownst to you, however, someone had been watching you the entire time.   
Euron smirked as he watched you easily pocket jewels and coins as you moved stealthily amongst the crowd. He could tell by looking at you that you had food to eat and a roof over your head. That told him that you were stealing, not because you had to, but because you wanted to. And the fact you done it so easily and without nervousness signified it wasn’t the first time you had done it. That thought made his smirk grow even larger. Just as he was about to introduce himself another man made a grab for you in the most inappropriate way.   
“Get your hands off me unless you want to pull back stubs,” you snarled. The man just laughed as he moved his hand up to toward your breast. You pulled the dagger you had sheathed behind your back and put it to his chest. “Seems like your doing pretty good for yourself, but let me show you how you should handle a man like him,” a voice behind you said. You turned and saw a man with dark blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and a smirk that could get him into any woman’s trousers. “By all means,” you said gesturing toward the man who had grabbed you with your dagger.   
“See a man like this doesn’t understand that a woman like you is better than him. What he fails to realize is that he shouldn’t even be allowed to look at you let alone touch you,” the new man said before stabbing the other man in the eye pulling back and quickly stabbing the other. You watched with a smirk of your own. The man’s hands flew toward his face as he cried out, but before they could even reach his bloody eyes they were cut off. It donned on you in that moment who the new man was. “You’re Euron Greyjoy,” you said. With a nod of his head he said, “Aye I am and what’s your name beautiful?” The crying of the other man interrupted you causing you to stab him in the throat ending his incessant whining. “My name is Y/N,” you finally replied.  
“A name almost as beautiful as the woman who bares it,” Euron told you. While you had been complimented by drunken lecherous men at the tavern this was the first time you had actually felt someone meant it. “Thank you Lord Greyjoy that means a lot,” you thanked him. “I only speak the truth. Might I ask why you were pick-pocketing?” he questioned as he led you toward the docks. You blushed realizing you had been caught. “Well they don’t need it seeing as they’re rich and I want to buy a ship. I’m not going to do that with what I receive at the tavern,” you explained. He made a noise of understanding right before stopping at the edge of the docks.  
You looked out at his ship, The Silence, astonished. She was more amazing than the ship that had bore you from Westeros to Essos. “She’s magnificent,” you said. Euron chuckled at the look of wonder upon your face. “She is indeed a wonderful vessel. Now if you tell me why you want to buy a ship I might just allow you to bored her,” Euron bargained. You looked over at him with raised brows. “I want to see the world. I’ve never enjoyed being in once place for too long. My soul longs to see what is out there. The ocean calls to my heart,” you explained.   
“A woman such as yourself should get what she wants,” Euron said confusing you. Your brows came down and you cocked your head. “A woman such as myself?” you asked. “Aye beautiful, strong, skilled, a love for the sea. A woman who can smile at violence. You’re the kind of woman I would want to marry,” he explained. His words were enough to make you blush as well as soak your under clothes. You never dreamed that a man as good looking as Euron Greyjoy would want you, a tavern wench. Even if that wasn’t what you were before coming to Essos it was what you were now, but Euron was offering you the chance at something greater and you weren’t about to turn him away. “If that’s truly what you wish then who am I to deny you,” you replied.   
Euron escorted you back to your house so that you could pack your things and collect the money you had. Once done he had his crew carry it all back to the docks, load it in the dingy, and take it to his cabin on The Silence. You looked around the cabin with a smile so large it was a miracle it hadn’t cracked your face. You were finally going to get your wish of seeing the world, only this was better because you would have Euron at your side. He wrapped his strong arms around you from behind and kissed the side of your neck causing you to shudder. While you had lost your maidenhead when you were 16 it had been years since you were last with a man and none of them had made you feel the way Euron was right now.  
The kisses he was placing on the side of your neck turned to gentle bites. You turned around, wrapped your arms around his shoulders, and kissed him. His lips felt wonderful upon yours making you crave more. You opened your mouth and licked his lips asking for entrance. At first he allowed you to believe you had control, but it soon became apparent you didn’t when he picked you up and carried you to the bed. His mouth left yours to trail kisses across your jaw and down your neck before coming back up and nibbling your ear. You let out a breathy moan at the new sensation. No man had ever paid this much attention to your body before.   
Euron ripped your dark tunic from your body allowing him to gaze upon your breasts. He smirked down at you before leaning over and taking a pert nipple into his mouth. Your back arched off the bed as pleasure began to course through you. Your pulse and breathe were elevated and you could feel how slick your sex was. Euron sucked and licked your nipple as he rolled the other between his thumb and forefinger. It was almost enough to make you cum and he hadn’t even touched your sex yet. You whined in protest when he removed his mouth from you, but moments later a guttural moan tore from you as he took your other nipple in his mouth. “I love those pretty sounds you’re making for me,” he said causing vibrations to rumble across your chest.   
Euron continued to tease your nipples trailing one hand down your body to your trousers. He untied them with ease and slipped his hand inside feeling how wet you were through your underclothes. “Hmm so wet for me already you dirty girl,” he said. He ran his fingers up and down your folds through your underclothes making you buck your hips. “Please, Euron. I need you to touch me,” you begged. He complied and slipped his hand inside your underclothes, but still teased by slowly moving his fingers up and down never touching were you needed.  
You bucked your hips again trying to gain some friction and whined when he denied you it. “What is it you want? You want my fingers in you? Want me to make you cum?” he asked voice deepened with lust. “Yes I want you to make me cum. I need it,” you replied your voice an octave higher than usual. Euron chuckled darkly as he slid two fingers inside you and began to pump. The feeling of his fingers inside had you close to the edge. While his fingers pumped in and out of you in a slow precise manner his thumb rubbed your clit. You tried to speak, to tell him how good it felt, but words wouldn’t come out only needy breathless moans. The dark look in his eyes told you he enjoyed having this control over you like he enjoyed having control over everything.  
Euron’s lips hovered over yours as he said, “I want you to cum for me.” He began to pump his fingers faster and harder enough so that he was moving your body. His lips attached themselves to yours in an almost bruising kiss as he added pressure to your clit. It was enough to make the dam finally break. Your body went taut before quivering in pleasure, warmth spreading through your whole body taking you higher than you’ve ever been. Euron continued to pump his fingers wanting your pleasure to last as long as possible and just as you were about to come down he curled his fingers hitting a new spot inside. The new sensation was enough to send you higher than the clouds once again. For a moment you could have sworn you blacked out not used to being pleasured that way.  
When you opened your eyes again Euron was standing in front of you naked licking his fingers. “Hmm you certainly taste sweet. Next time I’ll make you cum on my tongue as I lick that pretty cunt,” he told you. You whimpered at the thought of his hot mouth on your sex. The image he painted was one you wanted to see come to life. Euron stood at the foot of the bed and grabbed your boot yanking it off and then the other. Once they were both on the ground he grabbed the bottom of your trousers and tugged causing them to come off in one fluid motion. He just stared at you for a long moment admiring your body.  
You bit your bottom lip in anticipation, but when he didn’t move you decided to take things into your own hands. You crawled toward the foot of the bed and grabbed his cock giving it a few good strokes. He looked down at you and groaned as you took the head in your mouth and sucked. “That’s a good girl,” he praised urging you to take more. His hand fisted in your hair as you took almost all of his cock making him hit the back of your throat. You bobbed your head up and down causing you to gag slightly. “Seven hells you’re perfect,” Euron moaned when you began fondling his balls as you deep-throated his cock. He pushed you back onto the bed and grabbed your legs wrapping them around his waist.   
One hand held your hip tightly while the other held his cock. He ran the head up and down your folds coating them in your slick. “Please Euron I need your cock,” you told him. He slid his cock up and down your folds one last time before sliding into you in one thrust. If being filled with his fingers was amazing his cock was like dying and going to heaven. You threw your head back and arched your back as you tightened the grip your legs had around him. “Does my cock feel good babygirl?” he asked. You nodded your head, but that wasn’t enough.  
Euron gripped your hips and slammed into you hard enough to make you scream. “Now answer me babygirl does my cock feel good?” he demanded. “Ye-yes it fe-feels wonder-wonderful,” you stuttered out. Euron gave you his cocky grin and began to thrust hard and fast. Between making you cum twice and sucking his dick he knew it wouldn’t take him long to cum; especially with how good your sex felt and he made sure he told you. “Damn Y/N your cunt is so hot and tight. Feels good on my cock. Gonna cum.” His words along with his relentless thrusts sent you over the edge again. The fluttering of your walls on his throbbing cock pushed him over the edge he had been teetering on. He spilled his warm seed in your welcoming sex.  
Once he came down he rolled off you onto his side. You looked into his beautiful eyes with half-lidded eyes and a sleepy smile. He wrapped his arm around you and pulled you close. “I’m gonna show you the world,” he said as you drifted off to sleep. He watched you for a few hours before leaving to tell his crew where to sail to next. After giving instructions he joined you in the cabin and went to sleep himself. He had a beautiful woman at his side and soon would have the salt throne. Life for Euron Greyjoy couldn’t get any better.


	14. To The Rescue(Tyrion Request)

You stood in front of the baker’s in King’s Landing looking at the breads, pies, and cakes longingly. You’re stomach growled loudly indicating how badly it desired food. The smell from the baker found its way to your nose causing your mouth to water. It had been a week since you and your little brother had eaten. You’re stomach ached almost constantly with emptiness.   
While you were hungry you were more concerned with feeding your nine year old sibling. Your mother had died giving birth to him leaving the two of you and your father, but he had recently passed fighting for the Lannisters. And it would seem that Tywin had forgotten all about his loyal soldiers children in flea bottom. You tried to earn money anyway you could, but all the vendors turned you away saying they didn’t need anyone. You looked toward Baelish’s brothel, it was the only place you hadn’t tried to find work, and back to the baker.   
You desperately wanted to take care of your brother seeing as he had no one else, but could you really lower yourself that much? The only other thing you knew to do was steal the food and hoped to not be caught. The fear of what would happen should the baker catch you was almost enough to make you run toward the brothel. However you knew that wasn’t the life your mother and father wanted for you. And while Jonathan was young he understood what a brothel was; he would be disappointed if you worked there. With that thought in mind your decision was made. You looked around trying to catch a glimpse of the baker and when you didn’t spot him you made a beeline for the pigeon pies.   
Three was all you could carry, but it was better than the nothing you had before. Unfortunately your luck ran out as you walked out the front door bumping into the baker. Your e/c eyes went wide in fear as you tried to dart around him without losing the food. A big meaty hand clutched your arm tight, jerking you around. You were now face to face with the very angry baker you had just stolen from. “How dare you steal from me,” he snarled before calling a guard over. The guard took one look at the food in your arms and the seething look you were receiving and new what had happened. The guard’s hand replaced the baker’s so that he could take back the stolen goods.   
“What do you want done with her?” the guard asked. “Punish her however you see fit,” the baker replied.   
The guard looked at you his eyes full of lust and darkness. You didn’t want to know what that darkness meant, no sane person would. All you had wanted to do was feed your starving brother and now you would most likely be raped and killed. Deciding to not go down without a fight you planted your feet and started pulling against the guard’s hold. His strength held you in place for a moment before he began to drag you. “Let me go,” you screamed as you pulled with all you had. Finally being fed up the guard turned around and smacked you. You could taste blood from where your lip had busted, but you refused to give up.  
Daring his fist back to hit you again the guard stopped when a voice behind him said, “What is the meaning of this?” Tyrion Lannister along with another man you didn’t know stood there waiting for an answer. “I’m punishing a thief how I see fit,” the guard replied. “Aww and what was it she was stealing might I ask?” Tyrion questioned. “Food from the baker what’s it matter,” the guard answered. You continued to watch the youngest Lannister wondering where his questioning was going. “Why?” he asked. The guard shrugged his shoulders and furrowed his brows. “How am I---” “I was asking her not you,” Tyrion interrupted.  
“For my brother milord, he’s only nine. Our mother died giving birth to him and our father recently passed in the war. I’m all he has and I tried to find work, but no would hire me. He hasn’t eaten in a week milord. I fear for his life,” you explained. Tyrion looked at the guard expectantly and sighed when he didn’t do what he wanted. “Let the girl go,” Tyrion said. The guard’s face darkened in anger at his prey getting away. “I don’t take orders from you Imp,” he said. Tyrion smiled and looked toward his companion. “You’ll release the girl or my friend Bronn will release your intestines from your stomach,” Tyrion told him. His eyes widened in fear and his face lost all color as he let you go and walked away.  
Tyrion walked over to you and offered you a cloth to clean your lip with. “I’m sorry you had to endure that my dear. Is there anyway I can help you?” he asked. You looked at him in surprise. He had already done so much by getting you away from the guard and yet he is asking if he can do more. “I…I couldn’t ask you for anything not after what you’ve already done,” you said. He took your hand in his patting it in a comforting manner. “Nonsense you said you were worried about your brother and needed work. What kind of skills do you have?” he asked you. You thought for a moment before answering. “I can cook, clean, I’m good at writing and sewing,” you told him. “Well my dear I could use someone to write things down for me and deliver messages. I’ll make sure you are paid well so that you and your brother have everything you need,” he replied.  
You were so grateful that for a moment you forgot yourself and hugged him. “Thank you milord that means the world to us,” you said. He patted you on the back returning your hug. “You may start tomorrow. I’ll have Bronn escort you home after you buy some food so that he knows where to get you from in the morning,” Tyrion said. He then handed you some coin and sent you back into the baker’s. You apologized profusely as you bought the pies you had attempted to steal. When you arrived home your brother was so happy to see you he almost didn’t notice the food. For the first time in a week you sat to dinner with your brother not worried if he was going to make it.


	15. Writing Prompts

I’ve seen loads of these and thought why not make one myself. So send me a number or numbers with a character. I’m sure this can get pretty fun and interesting, but let’s find out.  
1) “You’re challenging the wrong person.”  
2)”You need to back the fuck off me before I punch you.”  
3) “I hate you.” “Why? I’m a Lovely ray of fucking sunshine.”  
4) “I’m not going to throw everything away for someone I’m not even sure loves me!”  
5)”Maybe I’m too proud to say I missed you.”  
6) “Were you ever going to tell me?”  
7)”I am not nearly drunk enough for this.”  
8) “I hate how I need you.”  
9) “Touch my girl again and I’ll fucking kill you.”  
10) “A kiss for good luck?”  
11) “Was that supposed to hurt?”  
12) “You can’t dirty talk your way out of this!”  
13) “Stop biting that fucking lip.”  
14) “I’ve been in love with you for years. I just never had the guts to say it.”  
15) “I realized I was in love with you when all my decisions began to revolve around you.”  
16) “Just do it! HIT ME ALREADY!”  
17) “How exactly are you, going to help me, with my problem?”  
18) “I will treat you right.”  
19) “All that blood looks good on you. It brings out your eyes.”  
20) “This is the wrong time to be horny.”  
21) “I’ve been running for so long now looking for something I never thought I would find. I think you could be that something.”  
22) “You May have caught me staring, but I caught you staring back.”  
23) “Sorry! Didn’t mean to scare you.”  
24) “I don’t know whether I want to punch or kiss you right now.” “Can I pick?”  
25) “Do it. Take a chance, I’m begging you.”  
26) “You’ve been staring at him for the last ten minutes. Go talk to him already.”


	16. Sometimes It Takes A Push(Bronn Request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #3 with Bronn

Bronn and you had been friends for quite sometime. Both of you were sell-swords and had met when some lord decided to hire the both of you to protect him. The two of you hit it off becoming quick friends. You traveled everywhere together and if someone hired one of you they had to hire the other. People who knew you joked that you were attached at the hip. You had learned to read each other so well you could communicate without words. And when it came to fighting Bronn was quick and didn’t fight fair and you had speed and agility on your side making you a deadly duo.   
Truthfully over the years you had grown rather fond of him, but you wouldn’t tell him that. You knew he wasn’t one to settle down having seen him with countless women over the years. In the beginning it hadn’t bothered you, but now that your heart belonged to him it ached every time he took a new woman to bed. A few times your feelings had almost come out, but you just took another swig of ale before making some kind of joke.   
For someone as observant as he was it was amazing that he hadn’t discovered your feelings. Or maybe he did notice them, but decided not to say anything. You weren’t sure which was worse because on one hand you didn’t want him to know, but on the other if he did and still took a woman to bed…that was just too painful to think about. Sometimes you thought the gods were cruel for making you fall in love with your best friend seeing as he would never feel the same way for you.   
Tonight you were sitting in Tyrion Lannister’s tent waiting on him and Bronn to arrive. Tyrion was speaking with his father about the upcoming battle while Bronn had disappeared on you. The longer you waited for him to show up the angrier you got. It wasn’t like him to disappear on you without a word. You let out a sigh as you began pacing back and forth. Your hands were on your hips, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Your mind was coming up with all kinds of scenarios; each one making you madder than the last. Images of him kissing someone, moaning in pleasure as he fucked her, and bringing her pleasure as he licked and fingered her cunt ran through your mind.  
You stopped pacing to grab yourself a glass of wine. You drank it down in two gulps and while it had been sweet and cool it had done nothing to cool your anger. When Bronn finally sauntered in with a beautiful foreign woman and a shit eating grin your e/c eyes flashed with heartache before settling on rage. “I hate you,” you told him. “Why? I’m a ray of fucking sunshine,” Bronn replied. You looked at the woman with him and then back to him. “Who’s she?” you asked. “Y/N, meet Shae. I got her for Tyrion,” he told you. The words were like a smack to the face. You felt like such an idiot for thinking she was for him when he had brought her to Tyrion’s tent.  
“I need some air,” you said walking past him as quick as possible. He watched after you in confusion not understanding what had just happened. On the way to your tent you passed Tyrion and he called to you, “Y/N where are you headed?” You turned to him your eyes holding unshed tears. “I just needed to take a walk,” you told him. He would have believed you if it wasn’t for the look in your eyes and the way your voice quivered. “Go to your tent I’ll have someone draw you a bath. You clearly need to relax,” he told you.  
After a hot bath and many glasses of wine your mind was feeling a little fuzzy. You lay on your bedroll holding another cup of wine wearing an oversized tunic and your underclothes. “Y/N,” Bronn said catching your attention. You weren’t sure how you hadn’t noticed him come in. “What?” you replied. “We need to fucking talk,” he told you. The seriousness of his tone was enough to sober you up not that you had been drunk to begin with. “Seven hells what did Tyrion tell you?” you asked.  
Something told you he was to blame for the conversation you were about to have. “Only what I damn well needed to hear. I don’t know how I never noticed how you felt before. I think it’s because I never thought a woman as gorgeous as yourself would want someone like me,” he told you. You were completely flabbergasted. How could you not be? The man you were in love with just told you he didn’t think you would want him. “Bronn, you’re my best friend. And I’m sure you know how good-looking you are considering all the women you’ve been with. Why would you think I wouldn’t want you?” you questioned.  
He looked at you blue eyes locking with e/c eyes. “Those women were whores their paid to like me. But gods they’re nothing compared to you,” he said. You stood up to walk toward him and once you reached him you wrapped your arms around him. “I don’t hate you not really. I don’t think I ever could. It just hurt so much seeing you with another beautiful woman that I lashed out. I’m sorry,” you apologized. Bronn grabbed your cheek and titled your head up so he could look at you. “You have nothing to be sorry for. I was the asshole that didn’t realize how much I was hurting my best friend. For fucks sake after all I’ve put you through I’m the one who should be apologizing,” he said.  
In that moment you didn’t know what to say so you decided to let your actions speak for you. You ran your hands up his arms one gripping his shoulder while the other grabbed the back of his neck to pull him down for a kiss. When his lips met yours everything else faded away. It was as if it was only the two of you no war to be fought, no little lords to protect. Bronn’s hands found their way to your hips were he held you gently. Your shirt had rising some allowing his calloused thumbs to rub your sides. His lips parted allowing his tongue to graze your lower lip. You opened your mouth and his tongue darted in to rub your own. He tasted of ale and something distinctly him causing you to moan and push your body closer to his.  
The moan you made had him gripping your hips tighter and sucking your tongue into his mouth. When he released your tongue he nipped your lower lip causing you to do the same in retaliation. He reached for one of your legs and without further prompting you wrapped them both around him. You could feel his hard cock brush against your sex causing another moan to tear its way from you. Bronn carried you to your bed roll and gently laid you down. He then grabbed your underclothes and pulled them from your sex leaving you in only your tunic, but you soon took it off as well. “So fucking beautiful,” he told you burying his face in your neck. He licked and bit his way up and down one side before doing the same to the other.  
One of his hands ran up and down the outside of your leg in soft caresses before he ran it up the inside. Bronn’s fingers brushed against your sex causing you to whimper. You could feel his chuckle as his lips were barely grazing your collarbone. “In time sweetheart,” he said as he continued to tease you. When he finally slid one finger in you, his thumb finding your clit your body bucked on its own. Bronn brought his lips back to yours as he continued to pump his finger in and out of you before adding a second. You gasped as his fingers worked you closer to your orgasm. They felt so much better than your own or any of them men you had been with before.  
“I’m so close,” you told him. “Cum for me, Y/N. I want to feel you cum on my fingers,” he said. And it was as if your body had been waiting for the command because in that moment it tensed and quivered as warmth washed over you taking you to new heights. Bronn continued to pump his fingers as well as rub your clit until you were a writhing mess beneath him and only when he thought he couldn’t milk another ounce of pleasure from you did he stop.   
After he removed his fingers from your sex he began to remove his own clothing. You had seen him shirtless plenty of times, but this was completely different. Those moments had been because he was changing or needed a wound cleaned not because he was about to fuck you. You watched completely mesmerized as he removed his boots, trousers and underclothes freeing his hard cock. Your tongue darted out to lick your lips in anticipation. While normally Bronn wore a cocky grin this time it was just a simple smile conveying how happy he was to finally be with you.   
When his body was over yours once more you wrapped one leg around him the other stretched out beside him. His lips found yours in another heated kiss as he slowly slid into you. You both groaned as he bottomed out the feeling beyond amazing for you both. You had never had a man stretch and fill you like he was and Bronn had never had a woman mold to him the way you did. It was like you were crafted to fit one another like a sword with its sheath. He didn’t move for some time wanting the moment to last as long as possible.  
His first thrust was slow and gentle as was the next couple. You arched your back and began meeting his thrust with your own. While the slow sensual thrusts felt good you craved more. You wrapped your other leg around him and pulled him closer to you. Bronn took the hit and picked up the pace. You heart rate and breath began to pick up as another orgasm began to build. “Please Bronn,” you begged. “Please what darlin’?” he asked. “Harder,” you answered.   
He grabbed both your legs and hooked them over his shoulders before leaning down his hands resting beside your head. The new angle had you seeing stars and you hadn’t even come yet. You gripped the sheets tightly breathless moans falling from your lips. “That’s it cum on my cock,” Bronn said knowing how close you were. You came undone once more your walls clenching his cock as you moaned out his name with your head thrown back. It would be a miracle if the whole camp hadn’t heard you, but in that moment you didn’t care. The feeling of you squeezing his cock tight sent Bronn over the edge. He gripped your hips tight as his own orgasm washed over him and bit your collarbone barely muffling his groan.   
Not wanting to hurt you Bronn pulled out and lay down beside you as soon as he came back down. You gave him a sleepy smile as he pulled you close to him. “I’m not always good with words you know that, but I want you to know I do love ya, Y/N only the gods know how fucking much,” he told you. The confession was enough to bring tears of joy to your eyes. “And I love you,” you replied. The two of you made small talk for a few more minutes knowing you needed sleep for the battle tomorrow. Bronn sent you to sleep with a kiss to your forehead and a whispered, “I love you.”


	17. Missing You(Tyrion Request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #5 with Tyrion

You stood in your room in Dragonstone pacing. When Tyrion had fled the capital to avoid his death for supposedly killing Joffrey you had been devastated. Most would think you were heartless if they discovered the real reason behind your tears or maybe they wouldn’t Joffrey wasn’t much loved. You knew however that if the Queen Regent found out the true reason your head would be on a spike. A sigh escaped your lips as thoughts of the past ran through your mind. It wouldn’t do you any good dwelling on them.  
Especially not now with Tyrion back in Westeros. As soon as word reached you that Daenerys Targaryen had landed you left King’s Landing as quickly as possibly. In the week you had been there Tyrion had only spoken to you briefly and while he hadn’t been cruel he wasn’t as kind as he had once been. Did your friendship not mean as much to him as it did to you? Or was he pushing you away because of what Shae had done? You had disliked the whore from the moment you met her, but Tyrion had been in love and nothing you said would change his mind. Maybe that was why he was so distant; you had been right and it pained him to admit it.   
When you had first arrived you had planned on telling Tyrion just how much his absence had hurt you, but with the way he had been acting you no longer wanted to tell him your feelings. A knock on your door made you pause. “It’s Tyrion may I come in?” he asked. You stared at the door a moment contemplating on not letting him in at all, but you just couldn’t be that vindictive toward him. “Just a moment,” you replied walking toward the door. Once you reached it you removed the bolt and opened it for him. Tyrion walked in as you moved out of the way.  
“A glass of wine my lord?” you asked. He gave you a confused look seeing as you hadn’t been that formal with him since you first met. When you handed him the glass your fingertips brushed his causing tingles to run down your spine. You had missed him greatly and having contact even briefly was like a balm to your soul. However you refused to show how having him close made your heart flutter and your knees weak. “Since when are you so formal with me, Y/N? I thought we were friends and you’d be happy to see me?” Tyrion questioned.  
This was the first time you had been alone with him since you’re arrival at Dragonstone and normally you would have already had your best friend wrapped in a welcoming hug. “I could ask you the same Lord Tyrion seeing as you’ve barley paid me any mind this entire week,” you replied. He took a step back and look on his face would have been the same had you slapped him. He let out a heavy sigh before raising his mismatched eyes to meet your e/c eyes. “I know that I haven’t spoken to you much in your short time here and for that I apologize. Being hand of the Queen is quite time consuming. Especially with planning how to take the throne, but if my absence has effected you in anyway you should have said something,” Tyrion told you.  
You looked at him eyes burning with unshed tears your lip quivering as you held back your sobs. Here you had thought your best friend didn’t care for you anymore that he had been hurt one to many times by woman to continue trusting you only for you to be completely wrong. Why had you let your pride get the best of you? Why hadn’t you gone to him and told him how much you missed him and asked if he could spare a moment for you? “Maybe I’m too proud to say I missed you,” you replied. Tyrion gave you a fond smile before walking closer to you.  
You bent down wrapping your arms around him no longer able to deny yourself the one thing you had desired for quite some time. “Didn’t I always tell you that pride of yours would get you hurt one day?” Tyrion joked. You let out a tearful chuckle happy to have him back in your life. Now you just needed to confess one more thing; something that it had taken him leaving for you to realize. “Tyrion there’s something I need to tell you, but I’m not sure how. And truthfully I’m afraid too,” you said.  
You once again began pacing trying to find the words and courage to make your confession. When that didn’t work you walked toward your desk and filled a cup with wine. You finished it in one gulp and went to fill the cup again, but Tyrion’s hand on your arm stopped you. Looking down at him you saw a look in his eyes that you had never seen before, at least not directed at you. “Let me make it easier on you, Y/N by making my own confession first. You see I thought I loved Shae and that she loved me, but then she lied and betrayed me on top of sleeping with my father—” “I don’t understand what that has to do with my confession,” you interrupted. “I’m getting there just give me a moment. On my way to Essos I had a lot of time to think and no matter what I was thinking my mind always circled back to you,” he said.  
Your mouth began to feel dry and your hands began to sweat. However you didn’t say a word fearing you had taken his words wrong. “The thing is my dear I realized that other than my brother Jaime one person has always been there for me. You went to the wall with me, tried to stop Catelyn Stark from taking me, went into battle along side me, helped treat my wounds, spoke on my behalf at the trial, and wept when Oberyn lost. I don’t know how I never noticed just how beautiful and loving you were until I was away from you. What I’m trying to say is, it’s you I love and I think somewhere inside I always have,” Tyrion told you.  
Your eyes widened in surprise, your heart began to flutter, and your mind was fuzzy, but not from the wine. Here your best friend was confessing the very thing you had intended to confess. A huge grin spread across your face as you dropped to your knees and pressed your lips to his. “I love you to, Tyrion. It took losing you to make me realize just how much. I don’t want to waste another minute not being yours,” you told him. A lustful twinkle had taken residence in your eyes as your grin turned to a seductive smirk. You stood slowly undoing your dress’s laces so that when you finally stood it pooled around your feet.   
Tyrion’s eyes looked like the might pop out of his head while his eyebrows were lost under his shaggy hair. Once the surprise left him he began to remove his own clothing as fast as possible. You took his hand and began leading him backwards toward the bed your smirk never leaving your face. When the bed hit your calves you sat down and pulled Tyrion between your legs. Your hands threaded their way through his hair as your lips met his in a fiery kiss hot enough to rival Drogon’s breath.   
You were so caught up in the moment that you hadn’t even realized that he had laid you down and was now nestled between your legs until he brushed against your sex. When his cock brushed against your slick folds you let out a moan. While you wanted to take it slow and make love, both of you were too lost in arousal and the happiness of being together again. Tonight would be fast and hard with no foreplay after all you would have time for gentle later. With those thoughts in mind Tyrion thrust into you hard. He didn’t give you time to adjust as he set a relenting pace. You wrapped your legs and arms around him to hold him as close to you as possible.  
When pleasure began to build in the pit of your stomach you rocked your own hips to meet his thrusts. Tyrion had one had buried in your hair as the other rested beside your ribs on the bed. His lips moved with yours in passionately and you weren’t sure where he began and you ended. Never before in your life had you felt such pleasure as he was bringing you now. The pressure that had been building in the pit of your stomach finally ruptured sending a tidal wave of pleasure through you. You saw nothing, but stars as your body tensed and quivered.   
Tyrion’s thrusts soon became erratic as his own orgasm drew close. You felt his cock swell seconds before his warm seed coated your walls sending a small shockwave of pleasure through you. He laid his head on your chest not pulling out just yet and you ran your hand through his hair in a loving manner. “I’m sorry that was over so quickly my love,” he said. You chuckled and replied, “We have all night that was only round one.” He looked up at you with love in his eyes looking happier than you had ever seen him. “I like the way you think,” he told you before he got up to get a warm cloth. Once the two of you were clean he lay beside you whispering sweet nothings. Then it was time for round two, to begin.


	18. Come With Me(Sandor Request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts #4,14,25

You hated being locked in a room with a bunch of simpering woman. Stannis was about to attack King’s Landing and the last thing you wanted was to be locked up even if it was for your own safety. You watched as Lady Sansa tried to keep strong and pray with the woman to calm them. You had to admire her for not breaking after everything Joffrey the pompous ass had put her through. She didn’t deserve all the pain she had endured and knowing that the Queen did nothing to stop it only angered you more. The only people who had done anything to help her was her handmaiden Shae, Lord Tyrion, and your beloved Sandor.  
You loved him with all your heart and had for many years, but other than long talks and a little flirting nothing had happened. No one understood how you could be friends with someone like him, but his rough and crass attitude never bothered you nor had his looks. Truthfully you wanted more than friendship with him and had even confessed it once, but your father wasn’t willing to let it happy. Being born a lady meant you had to marry who your father wanted you to not who you wanted. And while you were his only living heir he wasn’t going to allow you to marry someone he deemed unworthy of you. So for now you would have to be happy just having Sandor’s friendship.   
When the wailing of the scared woman became to much you snuck of to your room. Leaning on your balcony you looked out and noticed the Blackwater was on fire. Knowing how terrified of fire Sandor was you began to panic. If his fear got the best of him he would be distracted and could easily be cut down. You wished you could be out there with him, but you had only recently took up sword-fighting and it wouldn’t be enough to protect you.   
Your door banged open behind you causing you to jump in fright. Turning you saw Sandor covered in blood and looking defeated. “What are you doing here?” you asked. He let out a heavy sigh as his eyes met yours. “I’m getting the fuck out of King’s Landing. I tried to get the little bird to come, but she likes her cage to much. Will you come with me?” he asked. Your eyebrows went to your hairline in surprise. As much as you loved him you weren’t willing to give up your birth right for him. “I’m not going to throw everything away for someone I’m not even sure loves me!” you told him and you meant every word. While you loved him and had even told him a few times he had never said the words to you.  
The look in his eyes said your words hurt him more than any wound ever would. “I’ve been in love with you for years. I just never had the guts to say it. How could I when your father made it pretty fucking clear he wouldn’t let us be together,” Sandor told you. You looked at him in complete surprise. Never in all your life did you believe that he would confess to feeling the same way. “If we leave where in seven hells will we go?” you asked. He shrugged his shoulders letting you know he didn’t have a plan. “Anywhere that isn’t this shit pile,” he said. Your heart was begging you to go with him while your mind was screaming no you would lose everything. “Do it. Take a chance, I’m begging you,” he said.  
It wasn’t like Sandor to beg anyone for anything so you knew just how much he wanted you to go with him. In that moment your heart won out. Sure you would lose your birth right, but you would be gaining something that much better. “All right I’ll go with you,” you said. “Thank the fucking gods. I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t agreed Y/N,” Sandor said. You chuckled as you grabbed a small bag of clothes, your coin purse, and your sword. “Probably thrown me over your shoulder and made me come with you,” you joked. He took your bags from your hand and said, “Aye you’re most likely right.”  
Without another word he led you to the stables where Stranger was already saddled and ready to go. He helped you climb on first before getting on behind you and wrapping his arms around you to grab the reigns. Sandor did his best to avoid the fighting and find a path that would take you away from King’s Landing. When you were a few miles away and could breathe knowing you were safe you pulled a cloth from your side. “Here clean the blood from your face,” you said handing it to him. He took the cloth and cleaned his face the best he could. Once his face was clear of blood you leaned up and kissed his lips. “I don’t know what’s going to happen, but I’m glad you convinced me to take a chance,” you told him. “So am I, Y/N. More fucking glad than you’ll ever know,” Sandor replied before he pressed his lips to yours in a second kiss.


	19. Meant To Be(Daario Request)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing Daario so please be gentle with me. I hope you guys enjoy this. Be sure to let me know.

Most thought you we’re a sell-sword when you came to them, but it was secrets you were offering not your sword. You had exceptional hearing and the ability to become one with the shadows. This allowed you to move about unseen and unheard hearing people’s plans, seeing secret meetings, or catching them doing unsavory things. The day you met the leader of the Second Sons, Daario Naharis, was no different. You had been walking by a rundown building in Meereen when you overheard the Harpies saying if they took out the leaders of Queen Daenerys army she would fall. Grey Worm was currently with the Queen in the temple and therefore would be safe. Darrio on the other hand was out patrolling the streets.

You arrived just in time to prevent the ambush successfully saving his life. Cleaning the blood of your sword you turned to him and took him in for the first time. His medium length dark hair, well kept beard and green/grey eyes were a sight to behold. “I must thank you for arriving when you did. What’s your name?” he asked. You gave him a smile before sheathing your sword. “I’m Y/N and really it was no problem. When I overheard their plans I knew I couldn’t allow it to happen. The Queen is the best thing to happen to this city and I would not want her overthrown,” you replied. A confident smile adorned his face and his stance exuded confidence. Normally men like that bothered you, but for some reason you found it attractive on him. “Come with me. I’m sure the Queen will want to thank you personally for protecting her rule,” Daario said. 

She had indeed thanked you by making you one of her advisors. It paid better than selling secrets and you liked Daenerys as well as being around Daario, even if he was the Queen’s lover at the time, so you agreed. In the time you worked for her you become good friends with all of her counsel. You quite enjoyed Tyrion’s company when arrived and even asked for his advice from time to time. When it came time for Daenerys to sail to Westeros you were heartbroken as she wanted you to stay and help keep Meereen and the other cities in check. You would miss all of your friends greatly especially Daario as you had, against your better judgment, fallen in love with him.

When you found out the he had also been ordered to stay behind your heart soared with gladness. That is until you saw the look on his face. “What troubles you Daario?” you asked. He let out a defeated sigh that made your heart break for him. His usual confidence was nowhere to be seen and you weren’t sure what to make of it. “I loved her and she left me here,” he said before walking away. You knew the pain he was going through as it was the same you felt every time you had to watch him with Daenerys. There had to be something you could do to help your friend.

In the weeks that followed you did everything in your power to take his mind of things. So far nothing seemed to be working.Meereen was still prospering under your’s and Daario’s rule, only having to break up a few fights. However it took almost two months before Daario finally began to seem more like his old self. “Spar with me. It’s been sometime since I’ve had a good fight and maybe you could teach me a thing or two,” you told him. There wasn’t much he could teach you as you knew many fighting styles, but you wanted him to do something he enjoyed; hopefully getting him back to his old self quicker. “I’m certain I could teach you a lot of things,” Daario replied his cocky smirk returning. “Let’s make things interesting then,” you said. He smiled and raised a brow in curiosity. “What did you have in mind?” he asked. “If I win you have to take me for a drink and if you win I have to take you for one,” you replied.

The terms were set and the two of you began your match. While he had strength you had speed and agility. However his stamina would be the deciding factor. Just as you made a swing for his side he knocked your sword from your hand and pointing his own at you. In a last ditch effort to win you moved back and then charged him knocking him to the ground pulling a small dagger and holding it to his throat. “It would seem I win,” you bragged. “You think so do you Y/N. Well I bed to differ,” he said grabbing your hips and flipping you until you were under him. “I win,” he said. Daario was so close you could feel his breath on your face.

Your heart rate began to pickup as you wondered what it would feel like if he leaned the rest of the way down and pressed his lips to yours. Without thinking you pushed up and pressed your lips to his. The felt even better than you had imagined. A soft hum released itself from your chest and Daario moved away from you. He stood up and didn’t say a word. It was then you realized what you had done and you felt horrible. He was still pinning for Daenerys and you just threw yourself at him like a whore. You stood there berating yourself for what felt like hours, but was only minutes.

Daario’s silence told you all you needed to know so you turned to walk away. His hand reached out and caught your bicep preventing you from taking another step. “Don’t go,” he said. You turned to him with a look of confusion. He ran his hand down his face and let out a sigh. “I should have seen it sooner. Tyrion tried to tell me, but I wouldn’t listen. I was too wrapped up in Daenerys to see it,” he said confusing you even more. “See what exactly?” you asked. He grabbed your face and pressed his forehead against yours. “That you love me, but more importantly that I love you,” Daario said catching you off guard. “What about your feelings for the Queen?” you questioned. “I was so infatuated that I allowed myself to believe my lust was love, but with you I know it’s more than lust,” he said.

“How?” Another sigh left him. “Because when I look at you my heart starts to beat a little faster and I picture you with child, my child. I see how beautiful and graceful you are in your movements. Whenever I think about you my palms start to sweat. Used to I only thought of myself when making decisions. I never even questioned if it was something Daenerys would approve of. But then you came around and I began asking myself is this something, Y/N would be okay with. If the answer was no I wouldn’t do it. That’s how I know I love you,” Daario confessed. And the more he talked the more your heart pounded in your chest, the more butterflies flittered about in your stomach, and the more you knew he was telling the truth. 

This time when you pressed your lips to his he grabbed your hips tightly and kissed back with everything he had. You moaned against his mouth in pleasure and happiness. You stood there kissing passionately until the both of you needed air. “I love you more than there are stars in the sky,” Daario said. “And I love you more than there are fish in the sea,” you replied. Who would have thought when you first met him that the two of you would be together? You most certainly never saw it happening yet here you are finally together with the man of your dreams. It would seem the two of you were meant to be. “Now how bout that drink?” he asked taking your hand in his.


	20. To The Rescue Part 2

You awoke earlier than usual to prepare for the day. It was your first day working for Tyrion and you wanted to look your best. You had taken a bath the night before as to make things easier on you. You brushed your h/l h/c until it was neat and then you grabbed your best dress. It was a pale red with black stitching and a yellow rose embroidered on the hip. It fit you snugly showing off your slight curves. With one last look in the mirror you smiled and went to the sitting room. Your brother Jonathan was sitting there drawing. He looked up when you entered the room and gave you a huge grin. “You look really pretty, Y/N. Are you going to work for the Imp today?” he asked.

Over dinner the night before you had explained to him that you had gotten a job and who with. “Jon, don’t call him that it’s rude,” you scolded. He had the decency to look ashamed. “There are two more pies on the counter. I’ll try to bring some more food home this evening. Please stay out of trouble,” you told him. He ran over giving you a hug saying, “I’ll miss you.” You gave him a sweet smile, placing a loving his on his head.

A knock sounded on your door causing you to pull away from your brother. When you answered the door Bronn’s cheeky grin greeted you.  
“Morning my lady,” he said in a joking tone. You had learned the evening before that he enjoyed joking, women, and a good drink. “I’m not a lady, Bronn. You know this,” you said. He chuckled as the two of you started down the street. “Maybe not a noble lady, but you are a lady. And a pretty lady at that,” he said. You blushed at the compliment seeing as Bronn was attractive.

When you arrived at the red keep you began to feel nervous. You had never been in such a nice place or around so many lords and ladies. What really made the butterflies flutter in your stomach, your heart rate pick up, and your palms sweat was the idea of doing a bad job. You were grateful for this opportunity and the last thing you wanted was to screw it up. Bronn noticing your nervousness said, “Quit being so fucking nervous. I’m sure you’ll be just fine.” You took a deep breath telling yourself to calm down. “You’re right I’ve got this,” you said.

Bronn led you into the tower of the hand and knocked on a door. “Come in,” Tyrion said. You opened the door and walked in. “Ah, Y/N glad you could make it,” he told you. You gave him a shy smile. “Thank you again milord for this opportunity,” you said. He waved away your words. “Nonsense you don’t need to thank me. I’m happy to help. Bronn go do whatever it is you do when not needed,” Tyrion dismissed him. Once he was gone Tyrion began showing you what it was he needed. It wasn’t much mostly finding information and writing it down for him or writing letters for him when his hands became tired.

Days became weeks as you worked for Tyrion. The longer you worked for him the more you looked forward to seeing him everyday. He was able to make you laugh like no one ever had before, while making you feel safe and cared about. It bothered you that so many people mocked and scorned him when all he did was try to help them. One day a month after you had been working for him you were walking through the keep and someone called him a misshapen dwarf. You stormed over to them and pushed them. “How dare you. Lord Tyrion is a kind and wonderful man who has done so many things to help the kingdom. He’s a better man than you’ll ever be,” you chastised.

The lord angered than someone below him would have the nerve to speak to him more or less touched him called for a guard. Before the guard could arrived Bronn stepped up beside you. “Y/N, there you are Tyrion’s looking for you,” he said. You nodded and allowed him to lead you away from the lord. Once you were in a secluded hallway he stopped and turned to you. “Seven hells what is Tyrion going to need me to rescue from next?” he asked. You blushed and looked at the ground. “I’m sorry you had to help me out again, but those men were bad mouthing him and I couldn’t just stand by. Not after everything he’s done for me,” you said.

“Well if you’re u going to keep getting into these situations maybe I should teach you how to defend yourself,” Bronn said. You gave him a cheeky grin of your own. “Well maybe you should,” you said. He shook his head and led you the rest of the way to Tyrion’s room. “She’s almost more fucking trouble than she’s worth,” Bronn told him before leaving the room. Tyrion turned to you with a look of curiosity.

“What was he talking about?” he asked. “Some lords were saying awful things about you and well my temper may have got the best of me,” you answered. “May have?” “I pushed him and told him you’re a better man than he would ever be,” you replied. He gave you a look of surprise before walking over and grabbing your hand in both of his. “Sweet girl why would you do something like that?” he asked you. You lifted your head so your e/c eyes met his mismatched ones. “You’ve done so much for me. Coming to my rescue, purchasing food for my brother and me, and giving me a job. You’ve become my friend this past month and I’m more than grateful,” you explained. The money he paid you had allowed you to buy clothes for you and your brother as well as provide you with all the things you needed.

He offered you a kind smile as he patted your hand. “Aye and I do it all over again. You’re a wonderful woman, Y/N. I only wish I could do more for you,” he said. That really surprised you; he had done so much already. “You’ve already done more than is necessary. I’m glad to have this job and to have you as a friend,” you told him. Tyrion walked over and poured you both a glass of wine. “You’re father lost his life fighting for my father. I’m sure there is something more I could do for you,” he said offering you the cup. “I can’t think of a thing,” you said. “Nothing at all?” he questioned.

Your eyes met his once again and you lost yourself for a moment. “The one thing I want you couldn’t give me,” you said. He looked at you curiously waiting on you to elaborate and when you didn’t he realized what it was you wanted. “I may not be able to marry you, but you’re wrong about me not being able to give you what you want,” he said. Your mind reeled with thoughts of what he could mean. You had been so lost in thought that you hadn’t realized he had led you to a chair and sat you down. It wasn’t until his lips were on yours that your mind came back to you. 

“You feel the same?” you asked. Tyrion gave you a kind smile and nodded his head. “I do indeed my lady. We must keep our love a secret however for your safety. If my sister or father ever found out they would hurt you. I couldn’t bare it if that were to happen. You understand don’t you?” he asked. You wrapped your arms around him in a tight hug. “Of course I understand. Just knowing you return my love is enough for me. Maybe one day in the future it can be different, but for now I’m okay with keeping us secret,” you replied. With those words he gave you another kiss; this one more sweet and longer lasting. You let out a sigh of content when you broke apart. Turning away from him you set to work as to not draw suspicion about why you were there. Maybe one day you could tell the world, but until then you would be happy knowing Tyrion was yours.


	21. Maybe You Can(Tormund Request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #12 with Tormund

You and Tormund had been together since meeting at Castle Black. You were Jon's twin who had showed up after Ramsay took over the north. You wanted to stay and fight, but you were one woman it would be impossible. When you met the ginger giant for the first time you were confused by his longing looks seeing as you were a bastard and not used to such attention. After meeting him for the first time a friendship formed between you that turned into something more.

Right before the battle of the bastards you confessed to Tormund that you were beginning to feel more than friendship. The goofy grin he gave you was all the indication you needed to let you know he felt the same way. However the only thing that happened between the two of you at that time was a very heated kiss.

After the battle was over you spotted Tormund and ran to him planting a kiss on him that was full of passion. That night you made love for the first time; not just with him, but first time ever. For a big man he really could be gentle and kind. He had done his best to make sure you enjoyed it and were ready for him. And it had been a magical night.

You and Tormund were in the courtyard sparring for fun. He knew you were good, but he loved seeing you in action. Something about the way your body gracefully moved right before you killed someone turned him on beyond measure. The thought of you knocking him on his ass was just as big a turn on so he took the chance to spar with you whenever he could. You on the other hand loved how passionate he was after a sparring match so when he came to you asking for one you agreed.

You dodged one of his swings and blocked another. You smirked noticing his side was wide open and placed a well timed kick knocking the breath out of him. While he was distracted you swung your sword and he was barely able to block. This time he had his guard lowered enough you were able to punch him square on the jaw. He stumbled back and you did a leg sweep knocking him on his ass. "I do believe I win big guy," you said smirking. "Aye, Y/N you do, but I believe this is one of those situations I win as well," he said standing up.

Before you had time to think he picked you up causing you to squeal and carried you toward your chambers. Before you could enter though a voice stopped you. "Y/N, Tormund I need to speak to you a moment," Jon said from behind you. Tormund sat you down and you turned toward your brother. "What is it?" You asked leaning into Tormund. "I need Tormund to go to Eastwatch-by-the-sea. We need someone to keep an eye out for the night king," he said.

You weren't keen on Tormund going by himself so you turned toward your chambers once again. "Where are you going lass?" He asked. You turned giving him a smile. "To pack. You didn't think I'd let you go without me did you?" You replied. As you walked into the room you heard him say, "Your sister is something else Jon Snow." Your brother made a noise of agreement before leaving the two of you to get ready.

Being at the wall really wasn't that bad seeing as you had Tormund to help keep you warm at night. There was food and plenty of time to practice with your sword as well as your bow. In the end you were glad you decided to come instead of staying at Winterfell. You were standing on top of the wall when Tormund found you, just staring out at the vastness of it all. It was such a beautiful view that sometimes you found it hard to remember the night king was out there. "What are you doing up here in this cold?" Tormund asked. You smiled over at him. "Just admiring the view," you replied. He shook his head and began leading you back inside.

When you arrived you noticed your brother, ser Davos, Sandor, Beric, and Thoros (the last three having previously been in a cell) causing you to be highly confused. "What's going on?" You asked. You noticed that your brother and lover were looking every where, but at you. "Seven hells tell me already," you demanded. Thoros was the one to step forward. "We're going beyond the wall to get a wight. It would seem the queens need some convincing," he told you.

You didn't stay a moment longer and stormed to yours and Tormund's chambers. They were mad, there was no other explanation as to why they would think this was a good idea. A few moments later arms wrapped around your waist and you could feel hot breath on your ear. "Before I leave I'm going to pound that sweet cunt of yours. I'm going to nip, suck, and lick your clit until you're begging for my cock and then I'm going to slam into you fast and hard, pounding you till we both find release," Tormund told you his voice lower and rougher from arousal. You spun around and pushed him. "You can't dirty talk your way out of this!" You yelled. While normally you loved his dirty talk right now you were too pissed to even entertain the thought of sex.

"I know ya don't like it, but Jon needs me," he said trying to calm you. Tears began pouring out of your eyes as you stared at him. "And what of me? I need you too. If you go out there I could lose not only my brother, but the only man I have ever cared about," you tired to make him understand. He wrapped his arms around you in a comforting hug. "And if I don't go ya will lose Jon. He doesn't know those lands like I do and ya know it," he reasoned. You let out a sigh, hugging him tighter. You didn't want to admit it, but he was right.

"Promise you'll come back to me," you said. He smiled down at you and replied, "I promise after all I haven't put a baby in ya yet I can't die out there." You chuckled and shook your head grateful that he had said something to lighten the mood. Although when you looked him in the eyes you realized just how serious he was. "Well then maybe we should get in one last round before you go," you told him before flashing a seductive grin.

He smirked back before picking you up and gently tossing you on the bed. You began shedding your layers as he did the same. Once the both of you were completely bare Tormund stalked toward you like a predator hunting its prey. He climbed up the bed and began peppering kisses up the inside of your left leg, once he reached your thigh he nipped and licked for a few moments. He then went to your other leg and trailed kisses from your ankle to you inner thigh. He once again lavished your thigh with kisses, nips, and licks. You could feel his hot breath on your sex and it was killing you.

"Please stop teasing," you begged. The first lick up your folds had your head falling back and your eyes closing. The second had you gripping the sheets tightly and the third had you moaning. Tormund continued to slowly lick you never giving one spot more attention than other. "You taste so good, Y/N. You like my tongue on yer cunt?" He asked. His words made you buck your hips before replying, "Yes feels so good." The next time his tongue circled your clit he sucked it into his mouth flicking it with his tongue.

You could feel your orgasm approaching as you tightened your thighs around Tormund's head. He knew you were getting close so he slid two fingers in and began curling them. The added pleasure sent you over the edge. Your body tensed and quivered while your eyes rolled back in your head and your back arched off the bed. He worked you through your orgasm and once you had come down he slid up your body and pressed his lips to yours. The taste of you on his mouth had you groaning. Your tongue battled his for a few moments before you flipped him on his back.

You trailed kisses across his jawline, down his neck, over his collarbone and chest. While there you teased his nipples before continuing downward. When you reached his cock you ran your tongue up the underside and then took the head in your mouth. "Damn woman," Tormund groaned. You smirked the best you could around his impressive size and began bobbing your head. When you would get to his tip you would swirl your tongue around before going back down. You did your best to take all of him, but couldn't without gagging so you wrapped your hand around the rest.

After he had all the teasing he could take he grabbed your arms and pulled you up. You were now straddling his waist and could feel his cock rubbing against your slick folds. You grabbed him, lined him up with your entrance, and slowly lowered yourself down. Once your thighs were flush with his you both moaned. "Your cock feels so good. Love how you stretch me," you moaned out. Tormund let out a guttural growl, grabbed your hips tight and began rocking you back and forth. After a few moments you began doing it on your own moving up, down, back and forth, doing your best to bring you both pleasure.

You leaned down never stopping your movements and pressed your lips to his. The new angle had him rubbing against your clit and your body shuddered in pleasure. "Ya gonna cum for me again?" he asked. You whimpered and nodded your head not able to form words. "Cum on my cock sweetheart. Wanna feel ya squeeze me," Tormund told you. With a few more rocks of your hips you came hard squeezing his cock and gripping his shoulders tight. After coming back down you were utterly spent so he took over holding your hips and planting his feet on the bed so he could thrust up. His thrusts were erratic as his own orgasmed washed over him and he spilled his warm seed inside you coating your walls.

The two of you lay there catching your breath and enjoying each other's warmth. "Seems you were wrong. I did dirty talk my way out of it," Tormund said chuckling. You smacked his arm playfully and snuggled closer to him. "Yeah, yeah ya got me. It's only cause I love ya," you told him. He looked at you in surprise. "What?" You asked. "That's the first time you've said it," he told you. And he was right you had never actually said it before no matter how much you had felt it. "Hmm you're right, but it's true. I do love ya, ya ginger giant," you told him. He placed a quick kiss to your lips and said, "I love ya too."

With those words spoken he got up and redressed grabbing the things he would need for his trip. You dressed as well and followed him to meet the others. You looked at Gendry, Beric, Thoros, and Sandor with serious glare. "I'm warning you now if anything and I do mean anything happens to my brother or Tormund the gods won't be able to save you from me," you told them. They all looked amused until Beric said, "Don't doubt the girl I've seen what she can do with that sword." The others looked at him in confusion. "She fought for Robb Stark," was the only explanation he gave. The others then looked at you surprised. "We'll keep 'em safe little lady," Thoros told you. You gave Jon and Tormund a hug and watched as they left.

When Gendry returned without the others you were extremely worried. He told you that they had sent him back to get a letter to the Dragon Queen that they needed her help. You wrote the letter and sent it as quick as possible. When the others returned on the back of a dragon you were stunned. You had never thought you would see one. However you quickly got over it when you noticed your brother wasn't with them. He returned soon after almost froze to death, but you were glad for his and Tormund's return. Now that they had the proof they needed they could get the men needed to fight the night king.

Of course things could never be that easy. You didn't know why you thought they would be. When the night king arrived and destroyed the wall you, Tormund, and Beric barely survived. You ran as fast as you could once you regained you bearings. Luckily a place near by had horses. You took them and made straight for Winterfell. You told Jon what was coming and he rallied the troops.

You were preparing for battle when your brother Bran approached you. "There's something's you need to know. I already told Jon, Y/N you're not a Snow. You and Jon are the children of my aunt Lyanna and Rhaegar Targaryen," he said. You stood there at a loss for words. You weren't a bastard you were a princess. "Seven hells," you muttered. "That's not all. You can't fight in the battle," he told you. You grew angry thinking Jon or Tormund were trying to force you out of the fighting. "And why not?" you asked. "Because you are with child," he said before wheeling away.

When you told Jon and Tormund they were both excited. Tormund promised you that after the battle he would marry you so that you could be a proper family. The prospect of marrying him sent a thrill through you, but there was no way of knowing he would survive, no matter how much you wanted him too. The battle was long and hard fought, but in the end the living won. Tormund and your brother lived and you got your wedding. Unfortunately that same night you went into labor. Your water broke all over Jon's shoes causing Arya and Sansa to laugh.

That night you gave birth to your first son. He had your eyes and Tormund's ginger hair. "What do ya want to name 'im?" He asked. You smiled down at your son as he wrapped his hand around your finger. "Eddard after my father," you said. When you looked up at Tormund he had the proudest grin you had ever seen. "Strong name for a strong lad. You did good sweetheart. I'm proud of you," he said pressing a kiss to your forehead. You went to sleep shortly after dreaming of the many children you and Tormund would have.


	22. Seen In  The Flames(Sandor Request)

You sat around the fire with Beric, Thoros, and Sandor. The lot of you were heading North thanks to one of Thoros’ visions. When you had first joined the brotherhood without banners you didn’t believe in gods. Then you saw Thoros bring Beric back to life and not for the first time either. After that it was hard not to believe. So when Thoros said you needed to head North you didn’t argue.

“So I’m curious how you ugly fucks got a woman to join you?” Sandor asked. You threw your head back in laughter. “Same reason you’re here I’d imagine. Did some awful things in the past and I want to make up for it,” you said. Sandor looked at you trying to picture what horrible things you could have done to make you feel you needed to atone. “And what in seven hells could you have done?” he questioned. You let out a heavy sigh and stared into the fire. “You may not believe me when I tell you this, but I’ve killed before. Not because I wanted to, but because some piece of shit Lord ordered me too. I had to kill a young boy once all because he stole some food,” you said before getting up and walking away.

That night you lay on your bedroll watching the stars not able to sleep. A noise to your left had you turning your head. You noticed Sandor was also up and walked over to him. “Can’t sleep?” you asked. He shook his head, but didn’t say anything. “Me either. Mostly because I can’t stop thinking of that poor boy and how he begged me not to kill him,” you said. Sandor looked up at you with a scowl. “It’s always the ones that don’t deserve it that stick with you,” he said. You nodded your head in agreement. “That why you can’t sleep?” you asked. He let out a heavy sigh and turned to you. “You killed one boy because you were ordered to. I did the same, but that’s not all. I enjoyed killing. I took the Stark bitch not to protect her, but for money. Would have killed an innocent man if she hadn’t stopped me,” he told you walking away.

“Sandor,” you called out. He stopped and turned to you. “For what it’s worth you aren’t that man anymore. If you were you would have let Brienne take Arya and you wouldn’t have sought justice for that priest and the others,” you told him. He gave you a small smile and nodded his thanks before walking away. Once he was gone you sat there watching the fire leaned against a log. The flames eventually lulled you to sleep and you woke to Sandor nudging your foot.

After you broke your fast you saddled your horse and prepared to head out just like everyone else. That day you rode beside Sandor getting to know the man behind the hound. He really wasn’t as scary as people thought he was, although he did have a gruff and mean attitude when he wanted. “You know you don’t always have to be so mean. You can let people in. I can help you ya know,” you told him. “How exactly are you, going to, help me with my problem?” he asked. You gave him a cheeky grin and replied, “Simple I’m going to continue talking to you and trying to be your friend until you give in.” He scoffed not thinking your plan would work. Little did he know that as the day went on his walls would begin to crumble.

A week had passed and you had finally worn him down. He now talked openly with you, but still had his crass and gruff attitude. You didn’t think that would ever change, but you didn’t mind it; you were just glad he was finally speaking to you without any prompting. However that night would make him close back up. “Y/N all the gear's wet we can’t get a fire going,” Thoros said. You rolled your eyes knowing what he was wanting you to do. You walked over to the pile of wood making a fire ball appear in your hand and threw it. The wood caught fire instantly and you looked at Thoros with a grin. “I think that’s the only reason you keep me around,” you said. Beric and Thoros chuckled causing you to laugh along with them. That is until you saw Sandor’s face.

He looked scared and angry at the same time if that was even possible. You walked over to him and placed your hand on his arm. “What is it?” you asked. He shrugged your hand off and walked away. Was he upset with you? And if so why? “Don’t mind him sweetheart he’s afraid of the fire. He’ll come around,” Beric told you. Your eyes widened in realization. Sandor feared fire and you had just created it out of nowhere. You should have told him sooner about your powers, but the thought never occurred to you.  
That night you went to bed without eating mad at yourself for upsetting your friend. The following day you rode by yourself and sulked. Thoros and Beric both tried to get you to talk, but you were to upset to engage in conversation. After an hour of trying they gave up. “Clegane talk to, Y/N. We’re tired of seeing her sulk,” Thoros demanded. Sandor scoffed not saying a word. “Look just because she was born with the ability to create fire doesn’t mean you should shun her. She’s the closest thing you’ve ever had to a friend are you really going to through that way over fear?” Beric asked. He wasn’t expecting an answer, but he saw that his words had the desired effect.

When you stopped to set up camp you did so quietly and away from the others. You were fighting with the knot on your bedroll and threw it in frustration. You put your head in your hands and let out a sigh. A pair of boots entered your line of sight causing you to look up. The last person you expected to be standing in front of you was Sandor, but there he was holding your bedroll. “I got the damn knot for you,” he said handing it to you. “Thanks,” you replied taking it from him. When you stood to walk away his hand on your shoulder stopped you. “I shouldn’t have been such a dick. It’s just not every day you meet someone with fire powers,” he said.

You looked up at him with an apologetic smile. “I should have told you I had them. The thought just never crossed my mind seeing as the rest of the brotherhood already knew,” you told him. He glanced over at Beric then back to you. “As much as I fucking hate to admit it Dondarrion was right. I was letting my fear get the better of me. It’s not like your going to set me on fire,” he said. You raised a brow and shook your head. “No I wouldn’t. I never set anyone on fire other than myself when I first discovered my powers, but I was maybe five at the time,” you replied. And with that your friendship was fixed. 

Most of your time heading North was spent with Sandor. Whether the two of you were talking, sparring, or sharing a drink with one another you could almost always be found together. You cherished your time with him greatly never knowing what the future held. One night while you were making your bedroll up Thoros sauntered over to you. “When are you going to let the hound bed you?” he asked. You whipped your head around so fast it was a miracle it didn’t break your neck. “WHAT?!?” you exclaimed. “It’s clear to everyone here you want him and he wants you. Why not just go ahead and get it over with,” he suggested. “You’ve finally gone mad from all the rum Thoros. Sandor and I are just friends,” you said walking away. “Whatever helps you sleep at night,” he replied.

All that night and most of the next day your mind conjured images of you and Sandor together. Sometimes it was in a passionate kiss, others your legs wrapped around his head as he drove you to pleasure, once you even imagined his cock in your mouth as you sucked and bobbed your head. The image in your mind right now however was his cock buried in your cunt as you moaned his name and he moaned yours. “Y/N, Y/N damn it woman answer me,” Sandor said.  
When you finally looked at him a blush was covering your cheeks. “What in seven hells is going on in that fucking head of yours?” he asked. Your blush intensified and you looked every where, but at him. You mumbled an answer causing him to say, “What?” “I was imagining sex you with,” you said only this time it was so loud the others heard. Thoros threw his head back in laughter causing you to shoot him a glare while Sandor just stared at you in amazement. When you saw the look on his face you assumed that he didn’t like the idea. 

You went to ride away from him when his voice stopped you. “Why the fuck would you want me, Y/N?” he asked. You stopped your horse and turned to look at him. “Why the fuck wouldn’t I? You’re an amazing man even if you don’t believe it and I cherish your friendship. After Thoros pointed out what I had been trying to keep from myself, thinking you would never feel the same, I couldn’t keep the thoughts at bay,” you replied. He looked at you and you could tell he was thinking. “I still don’t know why someone as damn beautiful as you would want me, but I’m not letting this opportunity go to fucking waste,” he replied. The two of you smiled at one another until Thoros yelled, “Just fuck already.” You grabbed an apple from your saddlebag and threw it at him hitting him square in the chest.  
“Nice throw. Fucking fire priest needs to learn to keep his mouth shut,” Sandor said before leaning over and giving you a kiss. You held his face in your hands and kissed back until you ran out of breath. “While normally I would agree if he hadn’t said something last night we wouldn’t be here right now,” you said pulling back from him. He let out a grunt of protest, but knew you needed to ride on. “Aye as much as I hate to admit the priest did one damn thing right,” he said. Sometimes Thoros meddling got on your nerves, but for once you were grateful for it. 

After setting up your bedroll for the night you walked over to Thoros to thank him. “So uh thanks are in order I suppose,” you told him. “No need to thank me. I saw your future in the fire. The two of you are meant to be together. At least your kid looks like you,” he said catching you off guard. “Kid?” you asked. “Whole lot of them. Seems surviving the battle turns him into a sex fiend,” Thoros chuckled. That night you were able to sleep peacefully knowing that you and Sandor would survive the coming battle and live to have children of your own. You just hoped you didn’t lose to many friends along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr request: Slow burn with Sandor and Reader as they head north.The reader is a fire mage which scares Sandor in the beginning. The same person also requested Prompt #17 so I combined them.


	23. Make Them Pay(Robb Request)

You sat on your horse looking down at Robb’s war camp with a smile on your face. It had been weeks since you last saw him. While traveling with Lady Catelyn to King’s Landing and then to the Eyrie after taking Tyrion Prisoner you had missed him greatly. You were almost positive that Lady Catelyn or Ser Rodrik would notice you pinning after the young lord, but thank the gods they hadn’t. Being a handmaiden, even for Lady Stark, meant you weren’t worthy of Robb. That didn’t stop you from loving him and him from loving you. Sitting there you thought back on your times with Robb and felt your heart flutter.

You crashed into a warm body as you rounded a corner in Winterfell. You were on your way to Lady Stark’s room taking her a dress that had just been delivered. “I’m so sorry. I should I have paid more attention to where I was going,” you said. When you looked up into the warm blue eyes of Robb Stark you felt yourself blush. He was quite handsome and in the time you had worked for his mother you had grown quite fond of him. “It’s alright, Y/N. I wasn’t paying attention to were I was going,” he told you with a warm smile. You felt the heat in your cheeks rise as you took in his dark red curls, Tully blue eyes, sweet smile, and strong jawline covered in stubble. That was the first time you spoke to him, but it wouldn’t be the last.

Over the next few weeks Robb sought you out every chance he had. Conversation between the two of you was light and friendly. You felt yourself growing fonder of him, but you knew it would never amount to anything. On this particular day you were taking a walk through the Godswood finished with your duties for the day. “It never ceases to amaze me how beautiful it is out here,” you said looking at the weirwood. “Aye it is, but not as beautiful as you,” Robb said causing you to turn around quickly. “What did you say?” you asked. He walked closer to you cupping your cheek in his gloved hand and smiling down at you. “I said it’s not nearly as beautiful as you,” he repeated. Without another word he pressed his lips to yours in a sweet kiss.

With the thought of his lips on yours you pressed your feet into the side of your horse edging her closer to the camp. You saw Robb and his mother hugging and held back not wanting to let the others in on your secret relationship. That night after everyone was settled Robb joined you in your tent. He pulled you close pressing his lips to yours in a heated kiss. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders holding him tightly. His tongue came out and grazed your lips asking for entrance. Once you gave it to him he began mapping out the inside of your mouth. You moaned having missed the feel of him pressed against you like this.

He walked you backwards toward your bedroll and laid you down upon it. Robb broke your kiss and buried his head in your neck lightly kissing you up and down. “I missed you dearly while you were gone,” he whispered. You ran your hand through his hair and groaned when he licked the sensitive spot just below your ear. “And I missed you,” you replied. One of his hands began trailing up your leg until he reached your thigh. While drawing circles there with his thumb he said, “I want to show you just how much.” You let out another moan this time in anticipation. In the entire time you had been with Robb you had never made love and the idea excited you. However that night he held himself back and only used his magnificent fingers to bring you to your release.

Time passed and the war raged on. You sat in your tent feeling completely lost. Your Robb was now betrothed to another and all for nothing. Sure he had gotten the bridge, but it had been to late his father was now dead. That night when Robb came to you, you could see a war raging inside him. “What is it Robb?” you asked. He stalked toward you crushing his lips to yours in a bruising kiss. “I can not marry the Frey girl when I love you, Y/N. I just can’t do it,” he said. While the thought of him breaking the betrothal gladdened you, you knew it wasn’t the right thing for him to do. “As much as I don’t want you to, you have to,” you told him. 

His eyes darkened as he looked at you and you wondered what he was thinking. When his hands gripped your waist tight and his lips crashed upon yours once more your mind went blank. You kissed him back just as intensely as he was kissing you knowing you wouldn’t be able to much longer. You felt your dress sliding up your legs and over your torso when Robb had it bunched at your chest you broke the kiss allowing him to pull it the rest of the way off. You thought tonight was going to be the same as the other night when his hands found your sex and began working you over. 

You let out a wanton moan your head falling back when he pushed two fingers inside you. You gripped his shoulders tight as your knees weakened. “Feels so good, Robb. Don’t stop,” you groaned out when his thumb began rubbing your clit. You leaned forward resting your body against his barley standing up on your own. If it wasn’t for his arm wrapped around you, you were sure you would have already collapsed. “Cum for me, my love,” he whispered in your ear causing his warm breath to ghost over you. You clung to him tightly feeling your orgasm approach. You buried your face in his chest to quit the scream trying to escape. When your orgasm washed over you white lights burst behind your eyes as a silent scream tore from your throat. You tensed and quivered in Robb’s arm.

When you finally came down Robb carried you to bed and gently laid you down. When he began shedding his own clothing you knew tonight would be different than all the others. “I’m yours and you’re mine, Y/N. I plan to show you just how much I love you,” he said before pushing his lips to yours again. His cock brushed against your sex causing you to whimper. You desperately wanted him, but at the same time you were nervous. Robb was slow and gentle sliding his large member into you not wanting it to hurt. When he pushed past your maidenhead you grunted in pain. “Are you alright?” he asked looking down at you. You nodded your head after a few moments signaling that he could begin moving.

The first few thrusts were painful, but the pain soon faded to be replaced by pleasure. “I love you,” you told him. His blue eyes locked with you e/c eyes and he gave you a loving smile. “I love you,” he replied. His slow sensual thrusts had your body tingling and warmth building in the pit of your stomach. Robb feeling how close you were sat up so that he could slide a hand in between you and rub your clit. Your mouth fell open in a breathless moan when his fingers found it and you bucked against him. Shudders rocked your body the closer your orgasm grew. You whimpered grabbing Robb’s arms tightly trying to ground yourself in the moment. You were unsuccessful as once again pleasure washed over you. A few thrusts later and Robb followed you over the edge. 

The two of you curled up together falling into a dreamless sleep. The following morning he took you to the woods to be married in a secret ceremony. At first you were leery wondering what the repercussions would be, however, you loved Robb and this was what you had always wanted. After that things seemed to be going well. Every battle they went into they came out victorious. It wasn’t until the news of his brothers and grandfather came that things took a turn for the worst. You became very sick and had to stay at Riverrun when everyone else left for the twins.

Robb didn’t like leaving you behind anymore than you wanted to be left behind, but there was no choice. He needed to be at his Uncle’s wedding and you just weren’t healthy enough to join him. In the end your illness had been the only thing that saved your life. When word reached you of Robb’s and Catelyn’s deaths you collapsed to your knees a cascade of tears running down your face. How could the gods be so cruel? You had only just learned that you weren’t ill that you were carrying Robb’s child; the heir to the north. Knowing what would happen now that the Freys had control of the Riverlands you packed your bags and fled.

You stood on a balcony over looking the city letting out a heavy sigh. Resting a hand on your swollen belly a tear ran down your face. “We will avenge your father. I promise little one,” you whispered. A throat clearing behind you had you turning around. “The Lannisters will pay for all the pain and suffering they have caused. That I promise you,” they said. You smiled and nodded your head. “I have no doubt you’ll make them all burn my queen,” you said. Daenerys gave you a smile of her own as she walked toward you and offered you a hug. “When the time comes we will watch them burn,” she said. You allowed her to wrap her arms around you grateful for the comfort of a friend. While you still weren’t sure what had led you here after you knew it was were you needed to be.


	24. Thin Line Between Love and Hate(Euron Request)

You let out a sigh looking out the window of your bedroom; prison more like. The view you had was beautiful, but you missed home and your family. Although you’d most likely never see them again now that almost everyone was dead. A tear rolled down your cheek as you thought of your father, mother, brothers and sisters. All dead except maybe your sisters, but you had no way of knowing if they were alive or not being trapped on this blasted island. 

Word had reached you of your mother’s and brother’s death at the hand of the Frey’s and Bolton’s. You were angry at Robb for sometime for sending you away thinking to yourself if you had been there you could have saved him and your mother. Instead you were alive stuck on an island while they were gone. You felt so alone as you stood there thinking about them wishing you could have seen them one last time. Looking out at the ocean you let out a heavy sigh wishing to be anywhere, but where you were. 

Why your brother Robb had thought it a good idea to send you with Theon to Pyke you couldn’t fathom. The two of you had never gotten along well. He had thought himself better than you just because of his name and you had proven him wrong countless times. The first time had been right after he had arrived he thought he could ride a horse better than you. Although where he got the notion was still lost on you seeing as the ironborn didn’t ride often. The second time had been when he was bow practicing; he had hit right outside the center while all yours had been dead on. The next time had been when one of the women from the brothel had said she would rather have you for the night. While you weren’t interested you found Theon’s red face hilarious.

So why on earth had your brother sent you here? He said it was because he thought a Stark should represent Stark interests, but you believed it was so you would be safe. Now you were being held prisoner by Balon Greyjoy. It frustrated you to know end to be stuck never knowing what Balon was going to do with you. The possibility of being murdered never straying far from your mind.

A hesitant knock sounded on your door. When you opened it you were greeted by Theon. Only it didn’t look like Theon; he seemed broken and unlike his cocky self. It almost made you feel sorry for him until you remembered what he had done to your family. “Y/N, I was told to bring you to the King’s moot,” he said. You raised a brow in curiosity wondering if that meant what you thought it did. “Does that mean your father is dead and a new ruler is to be picked?” you asked. He nodded his head and asked that you follow him. 

You stood there watching as Yara said she should be Queen. A man with shaggy dark hair, a beard, and piercing blue eyes said he should be King as he was Balon’s brother, the greatest captain of the 14 seas, and that the Iron Islands had never had a woman ruler. You rolled your eyes at his cocky attitude and his sexism. If you disliked Theon you were sure you would hate Euron. Of course he ended up being named King and would be crowned the next day.

The people began to disperse and you stood there wondering what you should do. If you ran you wouldn’t get far seeing as no ship would take you, but you didn’t want to go back to the castle. “Y/N Stark,” Euron said as he approached you. “Euron Greyjoy,” you replied. “I heard my brother had taken a Stark prisoner wasn’t expecting one so beautiful though. The fun you and I could have,” he told you. You scoffed and turned to walk away from him. His arm reached out and grabbed your arm not allowing you to leave. “Is that anyway to speak to a king?” he asked and you could tell by the look in his eyes he was upset. 

You narrowed your eyes and pursed your lips. Raising your hand you smacked him as hard as you could, leaving a print on his cheek. “You are not my king and you best get your damn hands off me before I do something worse than a smack,” you told him. He released your arm and stared at you intently making your wonder just what he was thinking. His tongue darted out and licked the blood off his busted lip. “I’ll let that go for now, but you ever raise a hand to me again and you’ll lose it,” he told you his.  
That night you sat in the great hall eating quietly not wanting to draw attention to yourself. After yours and Euron’s meeting that morning he had done nothing, but aggravate you all day. He found having a Stark prisoner amusing, but when he found out how much you disliked his nephew he took it upon himself to get to know you better. You still hadn’t figured out why and truthfully you weren’t sure you wanted to know. 

A shadow loomed over you causing you to look up. When you did your e/c eyes met with Euron’s shining blue. “What do you want now?” you asked. He reached his hand out toward you. You raised a brow and looked from his hand back to his eyes. “A dance my lady,” he said doing his best to look seductive. “Fuck off,” you told him turning back to your plate. His hands came down heavy on your shoulders as he leaned his head next to yours. You could feel his breath ghosting over your cheek and the warmth of his body against your back.

An involuntary shiver ran down your spine. You cursed your body for betraying you as you felt yourself become flush at his proximity. “That wasn’t very lady like, Y/N. When a lord ask you to dance your suppose to agree. So get the fuck up and dance with me,” he demanded. Another shiver ran through you at his commanding voice, but you obeyed and let him lead you to the dance floor. His arms wrapped tightly around you pressing his chest to yours as he began moving with the music. You tried to think of anything, but the closeness of him, but it wasn’t easy as he leaned down and brushed a kiss to your neck. 

You hated this man with everything in you and yet your body yearned to feel him near. Where ever his hands trailed your skin felt alight with fire. The longer the dance went on the more aroused you could feel yourself becoming. When the dance finally ended you didn’t wait for him to say a word, making a mad dash for your chambers. What you had once considered a prison you now thought of as a sanctuary at least for the night. How could you possibly be attracted to that man knowing who he was and the awful things he had done? That wasn’t including the fact he decided to keep you here for as long as he desired. You lay on your bed not bothering to remove your clothing and wept until sleep overcame you.

The following morning Euron summoned you to his crowning. You went mostly out of curiousity, but also because you wanted to prove to yourself that the attraction last night was from the wine. Once he was crowned he asked for his niece and nephew. That was when you noticed they were missing. You looked out to the bay and saw that they had stolen Euron’s ships and fled. How could Theon just leave you there? No matter how much you two didn’t get along you never would have thought he’d leave you at the mercy of his uncle. “Build me a thousand ships and I’ll give you the world,” you heard Euron say causing you to look toward him.

As much as you hated to admit it he looked stunning with his crown and water dripping from the ends of his hair. He walked over to you a smug look upon his face. “I’m surprised you’re still here,” he said. You huffed and crossed your arms over your chest. “The shithead left me here. You’d think for someone as apologetic as he was he would have taken me with him, but no he fucking left me,” you said. Euron licked his bottom lip causing a shiver to once again run down your spine; this time you were sober and therefore couldn’t deny the attraction you felt. “I plan to hunt him and Yara down. You could join me and show him just how damn much you hate him for all he’s done,” he told you. 

The idea was an intriguing one, but it was Euron who was offering it. Did you really want to be around the cocksure man more than you had to be? His hand reached up to cup your cheek causing your breath to hitch and you knew what your answer would be. “As long as I get to be the one to kill him,” you said. The left side of Euron’s mouth pulled up into a smirk. “You have a deal now how bout we seal it with a kiss,” he said. His lips came crashing down before you had a chance to move away. They were warm and softer than you would have expected.

He held you tightly not allowing you to pull away and after a few moments you melted into the kiss. His tongue clashed with yours in a battle for dominance. He nipped your lower lip causing you to whimper, becoming putty in his hands. While you still didn’t like him it was obvious your body craved him. Euron pulled away when the need for oxygen arose. The cocky smirk on his face was enough to make you remember why you didn’t want this in the first place. When he gently tucked a loose piece of hair behind your ear you decided to stop fighting the growing attraction. “I’ll make sure you get your revenge, but tonight I’m going to show you all the pleasure in the world,” he said leading you toward the castle. And if that kiss was anything to go by you knew he wasn’t lying.


	25. Having His Pup(Sandor Request)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad request. Can I request one where reader tells Sandor she's pregnant after they've been together a short time.

You paced back and forth in your room with your thoughts running wild. If someone were to see you they would joke that you were wearing a hole in the floor. In turn you would glare at them due to the seriousness of your situation. For the past week you had been feeling fatigued, nauseous, and your nipples sensitive. Knowing what the symptoms could mean you went straight to the maester who confirmed your fears.

While you wanted children you couldn’t help worrying about what the father would think. The two of you had met on the road to King’s Landing. You were Lady Sansa’s hand maiden and he the king’s sworn shield. One day while traveling Sansa asked you to get her something to drink. Of course you did as she bid like any good hand maiden would, but you couldn’t seem to find what it was she wanted. Noting that he was the only person around you asked Sandor Clegane. After rolling his eyes and asking, “What the fuck do you want?” he helped you find the juice.

After that day you went to him whenever you needed help starting up an odd friendship. Once you made it to King’s Landing things grew more intense between the two of you as you could no longer deny the sexual attraction you felt. When you admitted it to him he laughed you off thinking you were making fun of him. To prove him wrong you climbed in his lap straddling him and placed your lips on his in a longing kiss. That was the day the two of you started a relationship.  
Now here you stood two months later wondering how to tell him he was going to be a father. He had never told you he loved you nor had he ever mentioned wanting children. Those thoughts were what had you pacing back and forth. What if he didn’t want you anymore? Or worse what if he didn’t want the child? Even though you loved him you could bare not being with him if it meant he would still help with the child. However, if he was to tell you he didn’t want either of you; your heart would break into more pieces than stars in the night sky. 

“Woman what in seven hells are you doing?” Sandor said from your doorway. You turned to the man who held your heart and bit your lip. The entire time you were pacing you had only thought of his reaction not what you would actually say to him. You brought a hand up running it through your hair before it rested on the back of your neck. The movements caught Sandor’s eye and he knew you were nervous about something. Over the past few months he had come to learn what ever sound and movement you made meant.   
You let out a heavy sigh and sat on the edge of your bed. “There’s something I need to tell you,” you said. Sandor frowned thinking that you had finally come to your senses and were ending things with him. “Just fucking end it all ready, Y/N. No reason to drag this out,” he said gruffly. Your head jerked up e/c eyes meeting brown. Your eyebrows furrowed in utter confusion. Did he think you wanted to end things? “I don’t want to end things with you. What would make you think such a thing?” you questioned. It was now his turn to look perplexed. “If you aren’t ending things then what has you so damn nervous?” he asked.

You licked your lips and sat there for a moment gathering as much courage as possible. “I’m pregnant. I just found out this morning. I understand if you don’t want to be with me anymore,” you said. Tension hung heavy in the air as you waited for him to say something. The silence was almost deafening the longer he went without speaking. When it all got to be too much you yelled at him, “Say something for gods sake don’t just stand there all stoic.” Without saying a word he stormed over to you and took your face in his hands. His lips crashed onto yours saying all the things he couldn’t.

In that moment you knew that he wanted you and this child, he just wasn’t great with words. “I want you and the pup. I can’t believe I’m going to be a fucking father,” he said with his forehead resting against yours. “Well you better believe it Clegane because you are,” you told him with a grin. You began chuckling at yourself and how worried you had been about telling him. In the end it had all been for nothing because he accepted the pregnancy and if that kiss was any indication he was happy about it. 

In the months that followed Sandor hovered over you whenever he wasn’t guarding Joffrey. Of course he wouldn’t let anyone else see this side of him, he had a reputation to maintain after all. You bent over to pick up a book your slight bump making it difficult. “Damn it woman what do you think you’re doing? Sit down. I’ll get it,” Sandor said when he discovered you. With a roll of your eyes you did what he said and sat in the nearest chair. “You can’t always be around to help you know. I’m a hand maiden I have duties,” you told him. “Aye that’s true, but I will help you when I can,” he replied. 

And that was how things continued until the maester put you on bed rest. You still had two weeks to go and you hated being stuck in the bed. You were used to being able to move and do things whenever you wanted. A growl of frustration left you when Sandor stopped you from getting up to get a glass of water. “I know you hate it, but get the fuck over it. Your stuck until the pup comes you understand?” he chastised you as he handed you the glass. “He can’t come soon enough,” you replied causing him to laugh.

A pain in your lower abdomen as well as your lower back roused you from slumber. You rubbed the sleep from your eyes trying to figure out what woke you when another pain hit. You grabbed your stomach and let out a hiss. The noise was enough to wake Sandor who quickly asked what was wrong. “The pup is coming,” you told him. As fast as possible he dressed and went to get the maester. The maester told him he couldn’t be in the room causing Sandor to growl out, “And who’s gonna fucking stop me?” 

Of course no one tried to stop him from being in the room afraid of what he would do. You squeezed his hand tight every time a contraction hit. Sweat covered your brow causing Sandor to press a damp cloth to you. “You’re doing great, Y/N. Just one more push,” the maester said. You grunted and bore down wanting to hold the pup in your arms. A few moments later you felt your child leave your body and rested your head against the bed. “It’s a boy,” the maester told you handing him over once he was wrapped in a blanket.   
You looked down at your son seeing Sandor’s brown eyes and your h/c hair. “Oh Sandor he’s so beautiful,” you cooed as your son wrapped his hand around your finger. “Just like his mother. Pup’s gonna need a name,” he said looking at the two of you lovingly. It was amazing how caring he could be when no one else was around. “How about Bronel?” you asked looking up at Sandor. “Bronel it is,” he replied taking your son from your arms. “Get some rest,” he told you noticing how exhausted you were. “I love you,” you said as sleep began to win over. But just before it did you heard, “I love you too.”


	26. Little Runaway(Euron Runaway)

You let out a heavy sigh as you looked at all the ships in the bay. Jealousy ran through you as you thought about how they could come and go as the pleased; never having to obey stupid rules. Freedom to love who you wanted and to do what you wanted was the one thing you craved above all else. Of course being born a lady meant you had to obey your parents and marry whom they wanted you to. 

When you saw the ship The Silence floating in the clear water an idea began to form. You rushed home packing the trousers and tunics your parents didn’t know you owned while also changing into a pair. You then strapped on your short sword; it wasn’t much, just something you had snuck from the armory. With your bag, sword, and coin purse you made a dash back to the docks. 

It took you a moment to find the dingy that belong to The Silence, but once you did you climbed in. Spotting the tarp in the back you hid yourself under it the best you could, knowing if found you would be forced to leave. You lay there for what felt like hours praying to the old gods and the new that your plan would work. It was your hope that no one would think to look for you on Euron Greyjoy’s ship and that you could get far away before anyone even noticed you were gone.

The calm rocking of the waves as the dingy rowed toward its ship was enough to lull you to sleep. When you finally woke it was dark, but you didn’t mind. As quietly as possible you climbed aboard the massive ship. Looking around you didn’t see anyone and began to stealthily make your way to the cargo hold. No one saw you much to your relief. The cargo hold wasn’t much, but you could stay dry and hidden at least until you got off. “You did it, Y/N. You’re finally free,” you said to yourself. 

Finding a few spare blankets you made yourself a bed hidden behind some crates and settled in for the night. The following morning the grumble of your stomach woke you causing you to scold yourself for not bringing any food. Looking around you tried to find a crate with food, but there were none. “Must be in the galley,” you grumbled. Unfortunately the majority of the crew was awake so there was no way for you to sneak and get something.

Resigned to your fate you curled back up on your makeshift bed, pulled out a book, and began reading. The hours slowly ticked by causing you to get hungrier and hungrier. When finally the pain became too much you said, “Fuck it maybe I can get something now.” You opened the door to the cargo hold just enough to look around. No one was looking your way so you made a run for it and hid behind a barrel. You continued to do this until you reached the galley. Seeing no one nearby you opened the door and slipped in closing it quietly behind you.

A loaf of bread sat on a counter and just as you reached for it a throat cleared behind you. Stopping any and all movements you closed your eyes knowing you had been caught. “What do we have here?” the asked. Your eyes flew open in fear and you tried to swallow the knot in your throat. Having heard the stories about The Silence’s crew you knew only one person could be behind you. 

Turning around you placed the most innocent smile you could muster upon your face. “I’m Y/N, Lord Greyjoy,” you told him. He looked you over for a moment and then a large grin appeared making you even more nervous. “And what pray tell is a lady such as yourself doing on my ship?” he asked. “I’m not a lady. I wanted to sail away, but couldn’t afford passage,” you told him hoping he bought your story. He walked closer to you and leaned his face close to yours.

The shining of his blue eyes was enough to mesmerize you. So much so that when he asked his question again you found yourself telling the truth. “A little runaway wanting freedom. What should I do with you?” Euron asked himself. You gave him a pleading look hoping he wouldn’t send you back home. “Look if I go back there I’ll have to marry some fat stuffy lord who wants me to listen and obey. I can’t live like that,” you said. He raised a brow and smirked once again leaning close to your face. This time however he brought a hand up to cup your cheek. “A beauty such as you would be wasted on some fat fucker. I can’t let that happen. You’ll stay with me for now,” he told you. 

For the next few weeks you stuck by Euron’s side getting to know him and letting him get to know you. While he was a very intimidating man prone to enjoy violence you couldn’t help admiring him. He was the greatest captain ever, seen and done so many things. “Don’t forget those beautiful blues,” you muttered to yourself walking along deck one day. Originally you had got on this ship with the plan to leave it, but now you weren’t so sure you wanted to. 

Euron had managed to worm himself into your heart and you didn’t want to let him go. You leaned over the railing looking out at the vast ocean and sighed. What were you supposed to do? There was no way a man like him would want you, you thought to yourself. Standing there your shoulders slumped and looking utterly defeated you tried to think of what to do. Lost in thought you didn’t notice Euron’s arms in circling you, his hands resting beside yours on the rail, until his warm breath ghosted over your cheek. 

“What’s got you down, Y/N? Do I need to kill someone?” he asked running his nose up the side of your neck. A shiver ran down your spine causing him to chuckle. “No you don’t need to kill anyone. It’s my own thoughts plaguing me,” you told him. He made a sound of understanding as he started peppering kisses up and down your neck. Your breath hitched as he found the sensitive spot just behind your ear. Were you wrong in thinking he didn’t want you the way you wanted him. “Maybe I can chase those thoughts away,” he said turning you to face him.

His normal blue eyes were almost black with lust. Your licked your bottom lip not knowing what to say. Euron smirked placing one hand on your face the other over your rapidly beating heart. “I think you like that idea,” he chuckled. With a nod of your head his smirk grew before he crashed his lips against yours in a searing kiss. You gripped the rail tight as your lips moved with his. Pulling back his eyes met with yours once again. “Let’s take this to my cabin,” he said grabbing your hand, leading you below deck.

Once the door closed you launched yourself toward him pressing your lips to his. You revealed in everything you were feeling; his hands holding your hips tightly, his lips pushed against yours, the warmth his body radiated, and his beard rubbing against your face. Hands began fondling buttons as you tried to remove his tunic and him remove yours. Growing impatient with the time it was taking he ripped your tunic off. A gasp left you when the cold air made contact with your skin. 

“That’s more like it,” he said as he ran his thumb over your nipple. His tunic soon followed yours to the ground. Euron pulled you close and the feel of his chest pressed against yours made you shiver. His lips once again trailed up and down your neck as you turned your head allowing him more access. While biting and sucking your neck he rolled your nipples electing a sinful moan. Euron’s hands continued to tease and work your nipples while he bit and licked his way down your chest. He first took your left nipple in his mouth scraping it with his teeth.

Your back arched and you whimpered at the sudden mix of pain and pleasure. After soothing the nipple with his tongue he made his way to the other giving it the same treatment. Another whimper released itself from your throat causing him to smirk against you. “Get undressed then get on the bed,” he demanded pulling away from you. Without any hesitation you did as he said lying on your back propped up on your elbows so you could watch him. Euron kicked off his boots, removed his trousers, and palmed his cock while smirking at you. 

“Like what you see kitten?” he asked never losing his cheeky grin. You offered him one in return as you admired his cock. “I most definitely do,” you told him before licking my lips. He sauntered over to me placing himself between my legs. Euron grabbed your legs hooking them over his shoulders. His cock rubbed against your sex causing you to groan. “Please Euron,” you begged. His smirk grew as he continued to tease your folds. “Please what?” he asked. “Seven hells, fuck me please,” you replied. He threw his head back and cackled. “Oh I’m gonna fuck you kitten don’t you worry,” he said before slamming his cock in all at once.

You let out a groan as you stretched more than you ever had been before. Without waiting for you to adjust he began thrusting causing the stretch to burn. “Fuck your tight,” he groaned out. Bringing one hand between you he began rubbing your clit and the burning soon dissipated turning to pleasure. You closed your eyes, bucking your hips to match his thrusts. A thin sheen of sweat covered your skin as your breath came in pants and your heart rate rose. “Don’t stop,” you moaned feeling your orgasm approach. “You gonna be a good girl and cum for me kitten?” Euron asked. You tried to form the words to tell him yes, but couldn’t.

Your shoulders shook as your legs quivered and the coil in your belly tightened more. With a few more thrusts and rubs on your clit the coil sprung free. Warmth washed over you as your body tensed and quivered. White light flashed behind your eyelids as you threw your head back and moaned. Euron’s name slipping from your lips like a mantra until you began to come down. “What a good fucking girl you are,” he said pulling out of you. 

With his hands on your hips he flipped you over and pulled you up on your knees and forearms. One hand held your neck pushing your face into the bed as his other rested on your hip. Euron rubbed his cock against you before thrusting back in. The new angle had him going deeper and hitting spots you never knew existed. You moaned as your body writhed beneath his. His thrusts started to become harder and faster losing any rhythm he had. Gripping your hips tightly he fucked you into the mattress. “Your cunt feels so good. Gonna feel it with my cum. You want that kitten?” he asked. 

You pressed your ass back toward him letting out a guttural moan. “Please give it to me,” you begged. The thought of his warm seed feeling you had you on the edge of another orgasm. “Such a good girl willing to take my cum,” he groaned out. His grip on your hips became tighter as his thrusts became even more erratic. He buried himself deep within you as his orgasm hit sending spurts of warm cum to coat your walls. Feeling him cum sent you over the edge and your walls gripped him tight milking him for everything he had.   
Once the two of you came down Euron pulled out of you and flopped on the bed beside you. You let your legs stretch out behind you, lying on your front face toward him. “I gotta say, Y/N I’m glad you ran away,” he told you. You smiled up at him sleepily saying, “So am I.” While Euron would most likely never be gently or love you, you were glad you had decided to board his ship and runaway. After all being his kitten was pretty nice and you could definitely get used to it.


	27. His Girl(Bronn Request)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts 2) You need to back the fuck off me before I punch you, 7) I am not nearly drunk enough for this, 9)Touch my fucking girl again and I'll kill you, 13) Stop biting that fucking lip

While working for the Lannisters had its perks it wasn’t always the most luxurious. You just thanked the gods that you worked for the youngest and not the Queen Regent or her father. The Queen could be cruel and capricious and Tywin was just an awful man to be around. Tyrion on the other hand was quite enjoyable. He was kind, paid you very well, and could make you laugh. That’s the kind of man you enjoyed working for. However having to make sure he was always safe and listening to rumors all the time became tedious.

That is why you were sitting in the tavern drinking a cold one alone. It was what you enjoyed doing after a long day’s work. You looked around at the other patrons laughing and singing with a smile on your face. This was the kind of atmosphere you enjoyed; happy people without a care in the world. You looked in your mug noticing it was almost empty and let out an ‘hmm’ sound. Turning back toward the bar you noticed Beatrix wasn’t busy and called her over. “Hey, Y/N you need another?” she asked. “Yeah, B if you don’t mind,” you replied.

She gave you a nod and headed to get you a new mug. You were a regular allowing you to become good friends with Beatrix. It also made the other patrons learn quickly who you were and therefore didn’t bother you. While you were okay with idle chit chat you didn’t fancy the idea of some drunken moron trying to get in your trousers. “Here ya go,” Beatrix said sitting your mug in front of you. “Thanks, B. You’re a doll,” you told her.

You heard the sit next to you as it scrapped against the floor causing you too look up. When you did you saw it was a man you didn’t know. He had scooted the chair closer to you eliciting a frown. “Can I help you?” you asked in a gruff tone. He leered at you making your frown deepen. “You-hiccup-most definitely can. Come to my room with me,” he said. You rolled your eyes and scooted your stool away from him. Not taking the hint he scooted closer to you once again. “Come on doll what do you say?” he asked giving you a nasty smile.

“ **I am not nearly drunk enough for this** ,” you said before turning toward him. Giving him your most deadly smile you said, “Listen pal I ain’t interested.” Once again he didn’t take the hint scooting even closer to you. “Don’t be that way we could have so much fun,” he slurred. You let out a snarl and turned toward him again. “ **You need to back the fuck off me before I punch you** ,” you growled out. Why he couldn’t figure out that bothering you was a bad idea you weren’t sure, but he couldn’t seem to get it.

You scooted your stool away one more time and looked to Beatrix for help. The two of you were friends and the last thing you wanted to do is draw blood in her establishment. “Leave, Y/N alone or leave here,” she told him. He just huffed at her turning back toward you. His hand came down on your shoulder to turn you back toward him and before you could hit him someone else did.

The drunk fell of the stool hitting the floor hard. You turned to see who had hit him, spotting Bronn. A chuckle left you as you shook your head. The two of you had grown close working for Tyrion, but you never expected him to come to your rescue. “ **Touch my girl again and I’ll fucking kill ya** ,” he said. His girl? You liked the sound of that. Once the drunk got his bearings he high-tailed it out of there. Bronn looked to you with that cocky grin of his.

“Your girl huh?” you asked cheekily. “Aye and you fucking know it,” he replied. You took a swig of your ale and offered the stool beside you. He took it and ordered an ale of his own. “So what brings you here? I’m not used to you being here,” you questioned. He took a long drink from his mug before answering. “A certain someone told me you would be here,” he said. You bite your lip drawing his attention there.

You noticed the way his eyes danced between your lips and your eyes and stopped biting your lip. “Well I’ll have to thank him for sending you,” I replied. He nodded his head with a smile. The two of you shared a few more drinks and casual conversation. After the third mug you decided to ask him the real reason he had come to the tavern. “Now why don’t you tell me the reason you came and not just the reason you knew where I was,” you said.

He sat there not saying a word for a moment causing you to grow nervous. “Is it not obvious, Y/N?” he asked. You thought back on all the times the two of you had been together. The subtle touches the glares toward other men, the flirty glances and realized you did know why he was there. You once again bit your lip thinking of what to say. Bronn’s gaze zeros in on your lips and he lets out a groan. “ **Stop biting that fucking lip** ,” he told you.

You released your lip and looked at him curiously. “Does me biting my lip bother you?” you asked. He closed his eyes and let out another groan. “Makes me want to bite it,” he replied. With a seductive grin you leaned toward him and said, “Then why don’t you?” That was all it took for him to stand up, making his stool fall over, and crash his lips upon yours nipping your lower lip. You grabbed the front of his tunic pulling him close drinking in the smell and taste that was all Bronn.

He smelled like ale, sword oil, and something else you couldn’t place. The combination was enough to make your head spin. “Take it upstairs,” Beatrix teased causing the two of you to pull apart. You smirked over at her sending her a wink before dragging Bronn toward the room you sometimes stayed in when you drank too much. Her laughter followed you up the stairs, but you couldn’t care less as your mind was on Bronn and Bronn alone.

Reaching the room you pushed him toward the bed and shut the door behind you. You watched as he began shedding his clothes enjoying every new inch of skin you saw. When he almost had his trousers off you decided you should remove your own clothes. Giving him a smoldering look you removed your clothing as slowly as possible never letting your eyes leave his. You watched as his eyes grew darker his pupils blown wide with lust almost devouring his iris.

The sexual tension in the air was so tangible you could taste it. Once all your clothing was gone Bronn pounced on you like a wolf on a deer. Your kiss was searing as his hands roamed your body leaving tingles wherever they went. He wasn’t the first man to touch you, but he was the first to make you feel alive and he hadn’t even done anything yet. One of his hands grabbed your outer thigh on your right leg hitching it over his hip.

He rocked his hips against yours causing you to gently pull his hair and grown. When he went to reach for your other hip you needed no prompting and jumped wrapping your legs tightly around him. Without breaking your kiss he walked toward the bed laying you down. When his lips left yours they blazed a trail down your jaw, neck and collarbone landing at your right breast. He lazily ran his tongue around your nipple not taking touching it.

You tugged his hair and whimpered. “Stop teasing,” you whined. With a chuckle he complied finally taking your nipple in his mouth gently sucking and licking before grazing with his teeth. While he was doing this he brought one hand up to roll your other nipple between his thumb and forefinger. You bucked your hips as your body desired more. Letting your nipple go with a wet pop he peppered kisses toward your other breast. Once there he began to lavish it with the same treatment.

Your breath was now coming out in pants and you squirmed beneath his treatment. His left hand softly caressed your side, hip, and outer thigh. When his fingers reached your sex he ran them up and down your slick folds. “Already wet for me sweetheart,” he said giving you his cocky grin. You bucked your hips once again causing him to pin you down. “Patience, Y/N. You have to be patient,” he told you running his fingers up and down your folds again.

When he finally pressed them forward finding your swollen clit you let out a sigh of relief. Bronn rubbed his fingers up and down coating them in your slick before sliding two of them in. He began slowly pumping his fingers as his thumb lightly pressed your clit drawing small circles. You closed your eyes and leaned your head back enjoying the slow build. “Hmm that feels so good,” you moaned out feeling your lower stomach tighten.

Bronn brought his lips back to your neck lightly biting and sucking. “Tell me how much you like it,” he said. His words sent a shockwave of pleasure through you. “I like it so much,” you replied. Your words spurred him on causing him to press on your clit a little harder and pump his fingers a little faster. The coil in the pit of your stomach wound itself tighter and you didn’t know how much more you could take. “Please, Bronn. I need it,” you whimpered. “Tell me what ya need sweetheart, and I’ll give it to you,” he replied.

A throaty moan tore itself from you as your mouth grew dry from your heavy breathing. Your whole body felt like it was on fire, while you felt your soul could combust at any given moment. “I need to cum,” you finally said your voice no more than a whisper. He began to curl his fingers hitting your sweet spot while his thumb moved faster against your clit. It didn’t take long for the dam to burst causing warmth to wash over you and stars to burst behind your eyes. Once your body stopped quivering he removed his fingers from you and lined his cock up with your entrance.

Like everything else he done his thrusts were slow and languid. It was as if he had dreamed of this a long time and now that it was coming true he wanted to draw it out as long as possible. You wrapped your arms around him pulling him down into a passionate kiss. He licked your lower lip asking for entrance to which you readily granted. His tongue wove its way inside your mouth mapping it out.

You once again drank him in like he was a cold drink of ale and you had been in the desert for a week. He pulled his tongue back and nipped your lower lip. This caused you to moan and buck your hips. Bronn let out a groan of his own burying his face in your neck. “Seven hells sweetheart you feel better than I imagined,” he told you. You grinned at his words and wove your fingers into his hair while your other hand gripped his bicep tight. You enjoyed feeling his muscles flex as he moved his body with yours.

Wrapping your legs around his waist you pushed your heels into his ass. Bronn took the hint you were giving, speeding up his thrusts. The new speed had your head reeling as the coil in your stomach began to tighten once again. Never before had a man made you cum before sex and rarely did you cum during and yet here Bronn was about to make you cum a second time. You weren’t sure what to think. He gripped your hips as he rocked his body into yours pushing you both closer to the edge. “Fuck, Bronn. I’m gonna cum,” you told him.

“Cum for me, Y/N. Fuck. I wanna feel ya sweetheart,” he groaned picking up his speed. You tightened the grip you had on his arm as well as tugged his hair. You threw your head back with a wanton moan feeling your walls clench around him as warmth once again washed over you. Feeling you come undone around him was enough to send him over the edge. With a few more thrusts Bronn coated your walls with his warm seed sending one more shockwave of pleasure through you

He stayed in you until his cock went soft. Then he pulled out to lie beside you on the bed pulling you to rest upon his chest. Bronn’s arm wrapped around you as he lazily moved his finger tips up and down your spine. “I do believe I like being your girl,” you told him with a cheeky grin. He looked down at you with a grin of his own. It was the first time you saw him with something other than a cocky smirk. “Aye I know I like it,” he replied pressing a kiss to the top of your head. And for the rest of the night he showed you just how much he enjoyed it.


	28. In Love With a Crow(Jon Request)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts 4)I'm not gonna throw everything away for someone I'm not sure loves me, 6) Were you ever going to tell me? 11)Was that supposed to hurt? 13)Stop biting that fucking lip, 14) I've been in love with you for years. I just never had the guts to tell you, and 24) "I don't know whether I want to punch you or kiss you" "Can I pick?"

You paced back and forth in your room not entirely sure what to do. Jon Snow was leaving to join the night’s watch and your heart was breaking at the thought. The two of you had been the best of friends ever since you came to Winterfell. And now he was going to leave without even telling you; you had to hear about it from Robb the night before. “What am I suppose to do Jaileen?” you asked your handmaiden/best friend. 

“Either you go tell him how you feel and hope he doesn’t leave or you go with him,” she replied. You gave her an incredulous look. There was no way you could tell him how you felt, but going with him was just as crazy. “What just chop of my hair and pretend to be a man?” you asked with a raised brow. When she nodded her head you gestured toward your breasts. “And what pray tell am I suppose to do about these?” you questioned.

Jaileen walked over and grabbed some cloth. “You could bind them with this,” she suggested. You shook your head at her ridiculous plan. “I’m not gonna throw everything away from someone I’m not sure loves me,” you told her putting a stop to the idea. She shrugged her shoulders and said, “You asked for my advice I gave it, but just so you know he loves you he’s just too afraid to admit it.” 

Later that day you walked through the courtyard and spotting Jon stormed over to him. You punched him in the shoulder giving him a menacing look. “Was that supposed to hurt?” he asked. While you could throw a mean punch his furs had cushioned the blow making it almost pointless. “Were you ever going to tell me?” you questioned. Looking into his grey eyes you could see the quilt swimming in them. 

“Listen, Y/N I have to go there’s nothing for me here,” he said. A lump formed in your throat as you tried to choke back your tears. “Are you saying I mean nothing to you, Jon Snow?” you asked. His eyes went wide as he pulled you in for a hug. “No that’s not what I meant and you know it,” he replied. You pushed back and looked into his eyes once again. “Tell me what I mean to you then,” you demanded. 

He sucked in a breath as he searched your face trying to figure out what it was you wanted from him exactly. “I’ve been in love with you for years. I just never had the guts to tell ya,” he finally said. More tears leaked down your face when you realized he was telling the truth. “Then why are you leaving?” you asked. Jon ran a hand down his face letting out a heavy sigh. “I’m a bastard, Y/N. That means nothing more than friendship can ever happen between us,” he explained.

While you knew he was right the truth didn’t stop your heart from breaking. You knew nothing you said could convince him to stay. His last name might not have been Stark, but he had honor just like Eddard and he felt this was the only way he could honor his family. You took a step back and bit your lip trying to think of something to say, but nothing would come to you. “Stop biting that fucking lip,” Jon said catching you off guard. 

“Why? Does it bother you?” you questioned. He let out a groan and pulled you close pressing his lips to yours. Without hesitating you wrapped your arms around his shoulders and kissed back. When Jon pulled away from you, you whimpered at the loss of contact. “That’s why, Y/N. It drives me crazy and there’s nothing I can do about it,” he said pushing a piece of hair behind your ear. He stared into your e/c eyes for a few moments longer before letting you go and walking away. That was the last time you would see him for a long time.

You sat at your desk with your head in your hands and let out a heavy sigh. Jaileen had just informed you that Jon and Sansa had arrived wanting to speak to you. “I don’t even know what to say to him after all this time,” you groaned out running a hand through your hair. “Tell him the truth,” she replied. You looked at her as if she had grown a second head. “Oh yeah that’ll be great. Hey Jon it’s great to see you so I’m not married because my heart still belongs to you. Like that will go over well,” you sassed.

A knock on your door alerted you to Jon and Sansa’s presence. “Come in,” you called out. When the door opened the only one there was Jon. You cocked your head in curiosity. Jaileen snickered as she walked out closing the door behind her. “Where’s Sansa?” you asked. “I asked her to let me speak to you alone,” he replied. Your heart rate sped up wondering why he would want you alone.

You gave him a look letting him know he could continue. “Listen, Y/N I know I have no right coming in here saying this, but after recent events I realize I need to. I never stopped loving you. I should have never left and I hope you can forgive me,” he told you. Tears pooled in the corner of your eyes at his confession. He still loved you and now there was a chance for you. “I don’t know whether I want to punch you or kiss you,” you told him. “Can I pick?” he asked.

Knowing just which one he would pick you walked around the desk and pulled him toward you. His soft lips pressed against yours letting out all the emotions you had bottled up for years. Jon’s tongue darted out to lick your bottom lip and when you granted him access he drank you in like a man deprived of water. You groaned feeling his tongue map out your mouth. 

Sliding your hands under his cloak you pushed it from his shoulders. You then began undoing his leather curiass dropping it to the floor once it was undone. “Gods I want you, Jon. You have no idea,” you told him when he broke the kiss. He nipped at your earlobe and said, “I think I do.” His lips trailed kisses down your neck until he reached your collarbone. He undid the laces holding your dress allowing it to pool at your feet.

His hands then loosened your shift leaving you completely bare before him. “Damn you’re beautiful,” he said as his eyes caressed your body. Jon walked toward you, picked you up and placed you on the edge of the desk. He then kneeled before you. “What are y…” you never finished your sentence as his tongue licked you from your entrance to your clit. You gripped the edge of the desk tight as his tongue flicked your clit over and over.

The pleasure was unlike anything you had ever felt before. You bucked your hips as a coil began tightening in the pit of your stomach. If anyone was to come near the room they would hear you moaning Jon’s name like a mantra. He held you in place with one hand while the other dipped into your slick folds to tease your entrance. “Please,” you moaned out.

Listening to your plea he slid two fingers in curling them so he could reach that special spot inside. With a few pumps of his fingers the coil sprung loose allowing warmth to wash over you. Your walls clenched around his fingers and your head fell back as your body tensed and quivered. When you came down from the high of your orgasm, Jon stood, removed the rest of his clothing, and placed himself between your legs.

“I love you so much, Y/N. Words can’t describe how much,” he said caressing your sides gently. “I love you too, Jon. Always have and always will,” you replied placing your hands on top of his. He laced your fingers together as he slowly pushed his cock inside you. The feeling of him stretching you had you tightening your hold on his hands and whimpering. 

Once he was fully in you he leaned forward and pressed his lips to yours in a tender kiss. After you grew accustomed to his cock you wiggled letting him know he could move. Jon’s thrusts were slow and languid allowing you to feel every inch of him. The angle he had you in allowed him to rub your clit as well as your sensitive walls. You gripped his forearms tightly when he released your hands to grab your hips. 

Burying your face in his neck you bit and sucked trying to keep your moans to a minimum. However when another orgasm began to build that became easier said than done. “Fuck,” you groaned out gritting your teeth. Jon leaned his head down taking one of your nipples in his mouth and rolling the other between his fingers. The new sensation was all it took to send you over the edge into oblivion. You dug your nails into his arms as your body shook from the intense pleasure.

Your walls clenching around his cock sent Jon spiraling into his own orgasm. His seed coated you with its warmth making your orgasm last a moment longer. After you came down you unwrapped your legs from around his waist placing your feet on the floor. Jon held you whispering sweet nothings in your ear peppering your neck with kisses. Pulling back he placed a loving kiss upon your lips.

A moment later his bliss turned into pure panic as he realized he had spilled his seed inside you. “Seven hells what if I got you pregnant?” he questioned. He pulled completely away from you and began to pace. Standing up you grabbed his hands stopping his movements. “So what if you did, Jon we can get married this child won’t have your fate if that is what you fear,” you told him trying to quell his worry. Looking in your eyes he saw nothing, but love and the truth of your words.

“You would really marry me?” he asked. You shook your head amazed that he could even ask such a question. “Of course I would. I love you and only you,” you replied. He swooped down capturing your lips in another kiss. “Now that, that’s taken care of why don’t you tell me why you and Sansa came here,” you said picking your clothes up off the floor.  
“We need men to take back Winterfell. We were hoping you would help us,” he told you. Tying the laces to your dress you looked up at him with a grin. “Nothing would make me happier than to help you defeat that bastard,” you said. Ramsay was a deplorable human being and if Jon planned to take him down, you would help the best you could. Jon wrapped his arms around you from behind kissing the side of your neck. 

“How many men do you have?” he asked. “200,” you answered. He pulled away from you and began walking toward the door. You grabbed his hand to stop him pulling him in for one last kiss before he left. “I love you,” you told him letting his hand go. “And I love you,” he replied opening your door. As he started down the hall you yelled his name. He turned to look at you curiously. “Try not to be gone as long this time. We have some catching up to do,” you told him with a wink. He nodded his head grinning as he continued his walk.


	29. Belonging to The Young Wolf(Robb Request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts 1,2, 13, 20

Robb Stark had called his banner men and you were one of the ones who answered. When he told you they planned to march on King’s Landing to save his father and sisters, you rallied behind him. Of course you did this out of a sense for duty and honor and not because you harbored feelings for him; at least that was what you told yourself. When you met Robb three years ago on your first trip to Winterfell you had become smitten. The two of you had exchanged a few ravens over the years as friends not knowing you both felt the same.

 With your father being gone you had become the Lady of your home and it was your job to answer Robb’s call. That is how you found yourself sitting at a table outdoors surrounded by men. They had been talking about a drinking contest causing you to shake your head. “What do you say Lady Y/N? Want to join us?” one of Lord Karstark’s men asked. You raised a brow and chuckled. These men didn’t know what they were in for.

Being an only child, without a mother, your father had taken you under his wing as if you were a son. The two of you trained together and drank together, often partaking in challenges when alone; you always won. “ **You’re challenging the wrong person** ,” you warned, but they would have none of it. Laughing they goaded you until you agreed. You finished your mug before grabbing another.

The challenge was to drink four mugs finishing the fourth before the other contestants. You nodded signaling that it was okay to start. Pressing the mug to your lips you gulped the cool drink down matching the men’s pace. When you reached your fourth mug you finished before the men were half way through theirs. Noticing you had won one of the men jumped up getting in your face. “ **You need to back the fuck off me before I punch you** ,” you told him.

Of course he didn’t listen only getting closer to you screaming how you had cheated. When his spit landed on your cheek you closed your eyes clenched your jaw and took a deep breath. It didn’t have the calming effect it was supposed to so when your eyes flew open your fist flew out landing a punch directly to his jaw. “Don’t ever get in my face again,” you told him before storming off.

Little did you know Robb had watched the whole endeavor becoming immensely aroused. He loved how not only had you bested his men, but had put them in their place after. He had always known you to be a strong woman only furthering his feelings toward you. Robb watched you walk away with a grin on his face. “ **This is the wrong time to be horny** ,” he muttered to himself before walking toward his tent. As much as he wanted you he felt a war camp wasn’t the place to make you his.

A few days later he watched as you bent over the war table trying to figure out the best course of action. Your lip was between your teeth an unconscious habit when you were thinking. Robb tried not to be effected by it, but the longer he watched you the more it got to him. “ **Stop biting that fucking lip** ,” he said catching you off guard. Your head flew up e/c eyes locking with Tully blue as you furrowed your brows in confusion.

“What?” you asked. Watching Robb as he moved toward you, you noticed how dark his eyes had become as well as the flare of his nostrils. Being the intelligent woman you were you knew exactly what those signs pointed to. However you were surprised that his lust was directed toward you. “I said stop biting that fucking lip. You’re driving me insane, Y/N. All I think and dream about is you,” he told you. Your mouth dropped in complete astonishment; Robb returned your feelings.

Noticing your shocked state he swooped in pressing his lips to yours in a loving kiss. He was being gentle with you wanting to show you just how much you meant to him. When he pulled away he took hold of your hand smiling down at you. Looking in his eyes you noticed the blue to be almost completely gone and couldn’t wait for what would come next.

With your fingers laced in Robb’s you allowed him to lead you further into the camp for privacy. Reaching a somewhat secluded place he turned and pulled you toward him. You wrapped your arms around his waist burying your face in his chest taking in his scent. One of his hands came under your chin lifting your head to look you in the eyes. The vast amount of adoration you saw shining there was almost enough to make your knees buckle.

You licked your bottom lip and swallowed feeling your mouth go dry. Reaching up you cupped the left side of his face offering him a loving smile. Robb’s large hand came up to cover yours giving it a squeeze as your eyes stayed locked. When he began to lean in you stood on the tips of your toes pressing your lips to his. You moaned loving the feel of his lips against yours as his strong arms pulled you close. With your chest pressed against his you gripped one of his shoulders while you ran your other hand through his hair.

Robb quickly spun you toward the bed in his tent and walked you backwards. Feeling the edge hit your calves you allowed him to gently lay you down never breaking your kiss. You don’t know how long you lay there, tongues mapping out each other’s mouths caressing one another through your clothes. It was like you were afraid to break the kiss that if you did the other would disappear. In this moment you were each other’s life line.

When the need for oxygen became too much Robb pulled away from your lips sucking in a breath. You did the same watching his beautiful blue eyes. He untied your tunic and began gently pulling at the hem. You lifted your arms allowing him to remove it and watched as his eyes scanned your body. There wasn’t a hint of disgust in his eyes only love and admiration. The sheer amount of caring that came from him had your breath hitching in your throat. Even after seeing your scars from years of training he found you beautiful. “Gods, you look amazing,” he said

You shot up placing your lips upon his once again trying to let him know how much he meant to you and how much his admiration meant. He gently nipped your lower lip as his deft hands removed your breast band. One calloused hand caressed up and down your side before moving toward your breast. Robb ran a thumb over your nipple slowly moving it back and forth before finally rolling it in between his fingers. You moaned into his mouth tugging lightly on his hair eliciting a moan from him.

He once again broke your kiss, but instead of pulling away he began trailing hot open mouth kisses along your jaw and down your neck. When he reached your collarbone he nipped at it and then licked to sooth the sting. However his trail didn’t end there he continued downward until he reached your breast.  Robb slowly licked around your nipple causing you to squirm and whine. Noticing how worked up you were getting he took mercy on you and wrapped his warm lips around your nipple.

Feeling him suck, nip, and flick one nipple while he rolled the other had you bucking your hips. A thin sheen of sweat had already began to build on your skin. Your nipple came loose from his mouth with a wet pop as he trailed kissed toward your other breast offering it the same treatment. Heart palpitating and breaths ragged you arched your back pushing yourself closer to his hot mouth. You grabbed his arms tight helping you lift your body upwards.

Once he was done lavishing your breasts his lips blazed a trail downwards. Reaching your belly button he dipped his tongue in swirling it once causing you to squirm again. A breathy chuckle left him, but he never stopped his movements. Robb nipped at your hipbone before licking his way to the other giving it the same treatment. You groaned and threw your head back. He was worshipping your body causing your mind to go blank. You couldn’t think of anything, but his warm hands rubbing your sides as his mouth teased your trouser-line.

Robb’s hands moved down your sides once more before undoing the laces on your trousers. Holding the edge of them he slid them along with your underclothes down your legs. He stood up allowing you to kick off your shoes so that he could pull your clothes the rest of the way off. Once again his eyes drank you in showing nothing, but his love. You whimpered feeling your body heat under his intense gaze. His tongue came out to lick his bottom lip causing you to groan.

There was something about the way he did it that drove me insane. “Robb,” you whimpered his name as he watched you a moment longer. Robb then walked toward you once again grabbing your left leg peppering kisses along the way. When he reached your sex he took deep breath in letting out a moan. “Seven hells, Y/N. You smell delicious,” he said. His tongue darted out to lick your folds not quite pushing through causing another whimper to escape you. The next time Robb’s tongue flicked out he pushed past your folds licking from your clit to your entrance. The third time from your entrance to your clit and there he stayed.

Pressing lightly he began moving his tongue in a circular motion. You groaned and gripped his hair, but not hard enough to hurt. When he sucked your clit into his mouth you arched your back causing him to push you back down. You could have easily broken his gentle hold, however, you didn’t want to as you were enjoying his touch almost too much. Leaving your clit Robb dipped his tongue into your entrance making you gasp and roll your hips.

He took your clit into his mouth again as he pushed two long thick digits into your entrance. You instantly clenched around him as your orgasm was balancing precariously on the edge. With just a few more flicks of his tongue and pumps of his fingers you fell over allowing pleasure to burst through you. White lights appeared behind your eyes as you gripped the sheets tight. Robb continued working you until you came down from your wondrous high.

He then stood up, toed off his boots, and removed his own clothing. It was now your turn to admire his body in all its glory. You bite your lip, causing him to moan, watching him move back toward you. Robb grabbed your right leg as he slid between them wrapping it around his waist. Mimicking his actions you placed your other one around him as well. One of his hands cupped your cheek rubbing his thumb over your parted lips.

Robb’s eyes never left yours as he slowly pushed his cock past your slick folds and into your entrance. When he bottomed out he closed his eyes, stilling his movements. You knew it wasn’t to let you adjust so you could only assume it was to make the tender moment last longer. When he finally did move it was in slow languid thrusts letting you feel every inch of his cock and him feel every inch of your sex.

You wrapped your legs around him tighter before pulling him down into a searing kiss. His lips parted allowing your tongue to dart into his mouth. You groaned at the taste of myself. Robb continued his slow thrusts never once picking up speed. The slow build of a second orgasm was almost torture, but you wouldn’t trade it for the world. Having Robb in your arms showing you just how much he wanted you despite you not being a proper lady was almost heaven on Earth.

Your walls clenched around his cock making him moan into your mouth. Reaching between you he rubbed your clit sending waves of pleasure through you. Warmth rushed over you as you came undone causing your body to tense and quiver. Your walls fluttered around his cock as a grunt left his lips. Feeling him swell you knew it wouldn’t be long until he came as well. Robb’s thrusts while still slow had lost their rhythm alerting you to his impending orgasm. You felt his warm seed as it coated your walls. When he came down he looked at you with a grin causing you to smile in return.

Pulling away he rolled over bringing you to rest upon his chest. One hand ran up and down your spine while the other rested on your hip. “I love you,” Robb said. You glanced up looking in his eyes seeing nothing, but truth. “And I love you Robb,” you replied. A content sigh left his lips as he closed his eyes. “Marry me,” he said. Your eyes widened in surprise. “What?” you asked again. “Marry me. Y/N, I’ve been in love with you as long as I can remember and I wouldn’t want anyone else,” he explained.

An excited grin found its way to your lips. “Of course I’ll marry you,” you told him. The following day with his mother and some of the gathered troops the two of you were wed. It was a happy ceremony as everyone present approved of the union. Now Catelyn just had to speak with Walder Frey so you could move past the twins and hopefully rescue the Starks still in King’s Landing. You prayed to any god that would listen that things worked out for your family in the end.


	30. Don't Leave Again(Daario Request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts 1,5,13,19

You had once been a member of the Second Sons, but a disagreement led to you leaving. You were now a lone sellsword. You missed some of your friends, but you weren’t sure if they would ever take you back. That loneliness is what had you sitting in the tavern drinking an ale. “Did you hear the Second Sons are fighting for the Mother of Dragons,” someone said causing you to turn toward the conversation.

“You know this to be true?” you asked. The man looked over at you in curiosity. “I used to fight with them just answer the question,” you demanded. The man let out a scoff, but decided to give you the information anyway. “Yes, I know it to be true. My brother saw them traveling together. Although the only leader left is Daario,” he told you.

With that information you slammed the money for your drink on the table and mad a run to your horse. Mounting her you began riding toward Daenerys’ camp. You had to see Daario again make sure he was okay and find out what happened to the other two leaders. Not far from the camp you got surrounded by three men. The all had their swords out ready to attack you. You let out a chuckle and shook your head.

“ **You’re challenging the wrong person** ,” you told them. They didn’t seem to care thinking that because you were outnumbered there was no way you could win. How wrong they were. It took you mere minutes to dispatch them leaving you covered in blood. It wasn’t how you wanted to greet Daario and the Queen, but what choice did you have? There was nowhere for you to bathe.

A member of the Unsullied stopped you before you could make it very far. “Who are you?” he asked his language choppy letting you know it wasn’t his first language. “I’m, Y/N. I’ve come to see Daario can you tell me where he is?” you asked. Instead of sending you to him, the man who stopped you sent for Daario instead. You didn’t fault him for being cautious, it was his job to protect the queen after all.

When Daario arrived he looked you over noticing all the blood causing him to grin. “ **All that blood looks good on you. Brings out your eyes** ,” he jokingly flirted. You were so glad to see him again and looking just as handsome as always. You ran at him giving him a hug letting him know how happy you were to see him. “You could have just said you missed me, Y/N instead of getting me covered in blood as well,” he complained, but there was no real threat behind it.

You pulled away placing your hand on his cheek e/c eyes meeting green/grey. For a few moments the two of you didn’t say a word. “ **Maybe I’m too proud to say I missed you** ,” you told him. He smiled at you and said, “Well maybe I am too.” He then led you through the camp to his tent, asking someone to bring water for a bath on the way.

It didn’t take long for a bath to be drawn and you were grateful. “Get in I’ll clean your armor while you clean off,” Daario told you. It wouldn’t be the first time he had seen you naked as you had been injured before and he had to clean your wounds. You dropped your clothes on the ground before climbing into the basin of hot water. You leaned your head back and enjoyed the heat as it relaxed your muscles.

You scrubbed all the blood from your skin turning the water pink. You then washed your hair. Once all the blood was off you climbed out of the basin. There was a towel beside you to dry off with, but you had no clothes to put on seeing as yours weren’t clean yet. Biting your lip you tried to think of what to do. “ **Stop biting that fucking lip** ,” Daario told you. You looked at him offering a cheeky grin before doing it again.

It wasn’t the first time he had told you that and you hoped it wouldn’t be the last. “What are you gonna do about it?” you asked. He stood up leaving your armor on the ground and began walking toward you. When he was only a breath away he grabbed the towel around your body jerking it loose. His hands landed on your hips as he drank you in.

“You’re still as beautiful as ever,” he told you. With one hand on your hip and another the back of your head he pulled you in for a kiss. At first it was slow as he relearned the curve of your mouth and the taste of your lips. His hand buried in the hair at the back of your neck giving him leverage to deepen the kiss as he remapped your mouth. The hand on your hip began moving up and down your side, over the swell of your breast, back down and around to cup your ass. You groaned and pushed further into him when he did this.

That was all the incentive he needed to pick you up and carry you to his cot. He laid you down gently pressing his body into yours. You could feel the hard muscle through his tunic, making you moan again. You ran your hands under it feeling the curve of his abs, the little dip at his hips leading to his pelvis, and lastly his strong broad chest. Wanting to feel his skin on yours you lifted the tunic up causing him to break the kiss. As soon as the offending clothing was gone you attacked his chest with licks and nips.

He grabbed your face pulling you into a searing kiss before breaking it placing his forehead against yours. “Fuck I’ve missed you,” he said before peppering kisses all over your face. “I’ve missed you,” you replied. Not wanting to waste another minute he stood up to remove his trousers. When he was back between your legs you could feel his hard cock brush against your sex. Normally things between the two of you were slow and sensual, but after so much time apart neither of you wanted to wait.

Without warning he sheathed himself in your heat causing you to moan and lift your hips. “Seven hells that feels good,” you groaned. Wrapping your legs around him you pulled him deeper into you and he set a hard fast pace. Daario buried his face in your neck nipping and sucking, marking you as his. You leaned your head to the side allowing him better access.

Your orgasm was already beginning to build and you knew it wouldn’t take much to push you over the edge. Daario sat up grapping your legs, hooking them over his shoulders. He was now able to go in deeper hitting ever spot within you. With one hand holding your hip he used the other to rub your clit in just the right way. He knew how much pressure and how to move his fingers to drive you crazy and he was doing just that.

Sweat glistened on your skin as your heart rate sped up. Your breath was now coming in pants. You reached forward grabbing his forearms tightly as pleasure surged through you. “That’s it cum for, Y/N. I love feeling you cum,” Daario said as your walls began to flutter around him. White light flashed behind your eyes as you tensed and quivered. You moaned his name over and over like a mantra as your pleasure grew ever higher.

When you began coming back down Daario sped up his thrusts seeking his own release. You ran your hands up and down his arms as you bit your lip. That was all it took to send him over the edge. His warm seed coated your walls as his orgasm racked his body. After coming back down he pulled out of you laying on his side pulling you into him. “Promise you’ll never leave again,” he said. You kissed his cheek loving the feel of his bread. “I promise I won’t leave,” you replied.


	31. Feelings Only He Can Awaken(Euron Request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts 2, 8, 11, 13

You stood on the deck of The Silence looking out at the sea. Your teeth were clenched in anger as you balled your hands into fists. Your nails bit into the palm of your hand almost hard enough to draw blood. Your heart raced and your breathing was elevated. It wasn’t the first time you had found yourself in this position and it probably wouldn’t be the last. Euron was not only capable of making you feel things no other man had he was also able to bring out your anger like no one else.

It was if he enjoyed pressing your buttons. Honestly it was as if your anger turned him on. Which with him was a good possibility. The two of you had been arguing over going to King’s Landing. He wanted to make a deal with Cersei, one that involved marriage and it angered you beyond all measure. Euron was supposed to be yours not some woman’s who fucked her own brother. When he had told you his plan anger hot as fire surged through you. You yelled, cussed, threw things, and even punched him before storming out of the cabin.

Standing on the deck thinking about the fight made a new surge of anger flow through you. You bit your bottom lip drawing a trickle of blood, but in your anger you fail to notice it or Euron approaching. “ **Stop biting that fucking lip** ,” he said wrapping his arms around you pinning you to the railing of the ship. With the little room that he left you, you turned in his arms to face him.

Seeing the cheeky smirk upon his face only fueled your anger more. Your eyes narrowed into slits as your upper lip drew back in a snarl. “ **You need to back the fuck off me before I hit you** ,” you told him. Of course it wouldn’t be the first time you hit him and it never did do you any good. “Go ahead, Y/N you know I like it,” he told you. Leaning forward he licked the blood from your lip as he gave you a lust filled gaze.

You pulled back your fist and socked him right on the nose. Euron threw his head back in laughter. “ **Was that supposed to hurt**?” he asked. Knowing you weren’t going to win against him you sighed in defeat. He leaned forward biting at your neck and collarbone. You whimpered trying to push him away not wanting to give into him like all the other times. Then he sucked on the sensitive spot just below your ear. You let out a groan of pleasure. He smirked against your neck in victory.

Pulling away from you he grabbed your hand to lead you back to the cabin. You drug your heels making it as hard on him as possible. While you knew you would give in once you reached the cabin you wanted to make him work for it for angering you so. Euron let out a growl at your defiance pulling on your arm harder. This time it was your turn to smirk knowing just how aggravated he was becoming at your delay tactic.

After reaching the cabin he dragged you the rest of the way in and slammed the door behind you. You stood there staring at him wondering what he was going to do next. Euron began stalking toward you a predatory look in his eyes. If you were anyone else the look would have scared you, but no matter how rough he got with you Euron would never hurt you. When he reached you he grabbed the front of your dress roughly in both hands ripping it all the way down.

The thin green fabric pooled at your feet leaving you completely bare. One hand reached forward to palm at your breast while he bit the thumb on his other. “So fucking beautiful and all mine aren’t you darling?” he asked. You refused to answer causing him to smack your breast. It stung enough to cause you to hiss through your teeth. “Answer the question, Y/N or I’ll do it again,” he told you. Your tongue darted out licking your lips before you answered, “Yes, Euron I’m yours.”

He gave a smug smirk and rubbed where he had smacked. “That’s a good girl,” he said before pressing his lips to yours in a bruising kiss. He roughly grabbed your hips pulling you closer to him grinding his pelvis into yours. You groaned into his mouth causing him to squeeze your hips harder; it would bruise, but you didn’t mind. Euron broke the kiss to bite and suck along your neck and collarbone leaving marks in his wake. He loved seeing you covered in his mark showing everyone just who you belonged to.

You leaned your head to the side giving him better access. Placing your hands on his shoulders you squeezed them and whimpered every time he hit a sensitive spot. “You like that don’t you?” Instead of answering with words you nodded your head. Not liking that he brought a hand down hard on your ass. You squealed and rocked closer to him. “I do like it,” you finally answered. Euron’s hand stayed on your cheek rubbing and grabbing ever so often.

While you enjoyed his mouth on your neck you craved more. You arched your back pressing your breasts closer to his mouth hoping he would take the hint. It would seem he did as his lips blazed a trail downward until he reached your right nipple. He sucked it into his mouth flicking it with his tongue. You moaned and pulled at his hair. “Gods that feels good.” Using the hand on your ass he pulled you closer to him enjoying the feel and taste of you.

He scrapped your nipple with his teeth before letting it go with a wet pop. Hot open mouth kisses led him to your other nipple which he soon took in his mouth giving the same treatment. Taking the hand on your hip he slid it down over your pelvic bone, over your mound, and to your slick folds. Euron moaned around you feeling how wet you already were. “Such a dirty girl already soaking wet for me,” he let out a chuckle before pushing two fingers into your entrance pumping them hard and fast.

You grabbed his shoulders to brace yourself as his relentless pace knocked you off balance. Pleasure began to surge through you making you close your eyes and moan. You wanted to throw your head back in ecstasy, but Euron’s hand at the back didn’t allow you to. He pulled you to him for a rough kiss full of teeth and tongue. He sucked your tongue into his mouth before nipping at it hard, but not hard enough that it didn’t feel good.

You began rocking your hips furthering the pleasure you felt. It wouldn’t be long before the dam broke flooding you with pleasure that only Euron could bring you. “That’s it cum for me, Y/N. You know I’m the only one who can make you cum,” he groaned into your ear. His voice was dark and heavy from the lust, but you loved when his voice grew deeper all because of you. The combination of his words and his thumb now rubbing your clit was all it took to send you over the edge.

Warmth spread throughout your body as your walls fluttered and clenched around his fingers. Your back arched pushing you closer to him if it was possible. Your mouth falls open as you moan his name over and over as if you were praying. When you come back down from your wondrous high you are panting. You open your eyes staring into Euron’s that are almost black with lust. “Seven hells that was amazing,” you tell him. Without replying he picks you up depositing you roughly on the bed before removing his own clothes.

You licked your lips as you took him in. His broad shoulders and strong arms that felt like home. Euron once again stalked toward you watching you as if he was the predatory and you the prey. In a sense you were because when he got ahold of you he devoured you leaving marks all over your skin. Euron’s body soon hovered over yours as his cock brushed against your folds. “Can’t wait to fuck that tight cunt,” he said before slamming all the way in you with one thrust.

You wrapped your legs around him letting out a whimper. No matter how many times the two of you were together it would never stop surprising you just how good it felt to have him buried deep inside. Euron’s forearms rested beside your head his hands above it as he set a hard pace. You raked your nails down his back leaving marks of your own. His lips crashed against yours as he began thrusting faster. Moaning into his mouth you squeezed your walls around him causing him to moan as well.

“Fuck you feel good,” he groaned when he broke your kiss. Sitting up he hitched your legs over his shoulders before leaning back down. Your knees extremely close to your face, but you weren’t uncomfortable. In fact you loved the new position as it allowed him to go deeper hitting every single spot inside you. A second orgasm was fast approaching. You gripped the sheets tightly as pleasure surged through you. White lights burst behind your eye lids, but Euron doesn’t stop thrusting. His rough pace prolongs your orgasm making your body tense and quiver.

Opening your eyes you see him smirking down at you. You let out a whimper as you feel his cock swell. His thrusts became erratic as his own orgasm approached. He gripped your hips tightly as his seed shot from him coating your walls with its warmth. Euron grunted as pleasure worked its way through him. When he finally finished shooting his load he stilled for a moment before laying on the bed beside you.

Now that the moment was over you hated that you hadn’t put up more of a fight. No matter what Euron did you always gave into him. You were addicted to him as much as it pained you to admit it, but truthfully you would have it no other way. “ **I hate how much I need you** ,” you told him causing him to laugh. “I could say the same thing darling,” he replied. That was the reason you wouldn’t have it no other way because in the end you knew he needed you just as much as you needed him. Now if you could just convince him not to offer marriage to Cersei everything would be okay.


	32. Treated Right(Sandor Request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been awhile and I'm sorry. Between crazy weather, school work, my hot water tank busting, and a few other things life has been hectic. But here's this I hope you guys like it.
> 
> Warning: Rape attempted don't read if you are uncomfortable with that sort of thing
> 
> Prompt: 18

You had been walking home after a long day of work at the tavern. Muscles ached with fatigue as a yawn left you. All you wanted to do was take a hot bath and crawl into bed. Of course that wasn’t going to happen. As you were taking the alley that was a short cut to your home six men surrounded you. The dark gleam in their eyes told you exactly what they had planned for you. Even though you weren’t a warrior you refused to go down without a fight.

Drawing the dagger you kept on your hip you ran at one of the men stabbing him in the neck. One of the others grabbed your arm spinning you about. His intestines falling on the ground was all he got for his trouble. When the third came at you, your blade made a huge gash in his leg. Unfortunately before you could deal anymore damage the other three knocked your blade from you and pinned you to the ground. Kicking and thrashing did nothing to break their hold. Each of your arms was held by a different man while the third settled between your legs.

A wicked grin was plastered on his face as he leered down at you. Fear began to course through your veins when you failed to break free. A ripping sound was heard as your dress was torn away from you. Your breasts were now bare. The man licked his lips as he bunched your dress around your legs. Just as you were about to resign yourself to your fate a blade pierced the man’s skull. The two that had been holding your arms stood up prepared for a fight. One lost his head while the other was cut clean in two. The one you had cut having bleed to death during the skirmish. 

Sandor Clegane had come to your rescue much to your surprise. He offered you his cloak to cover up with and scooped you into his arms. With your chest now covered you felt better, but were still torn up. “Thank you,” you whispered still too shaken to say much more. “Don’t fucking mention it,” he replied. You laid your head against his chest that for once wasn’t armored and took a deep breath. His scent helping to calm you. Without any directions from you he found your home taking you inside. You furrowed your brows in confusion, but decided not to question it.

The two of you had known each other for some time as he often frequented your place of work. Many times he had chased away men who didn’t know how to keep their hands to themselves, but tonight he had saved you from something worse than a wondering hand. You wished there was some way to repay him, however, nothing came to your tired frayed mind. 

Going to your bedroom you grabbed some clean clothes and washed the blood from your face. When you returned to the sitting area Sandor was still there. “See you got the blood off. Who knew you had a damn killer in ya,” he tried to make light of what happened, wanting you to forget about what had almost happened. You raised a brow knowing what his true intentions were even if he hadn’t said it. “Well a woman has to have some secrets,” you replied. 

The next few weeks Sandor made sure to walk you home every night. At first you didn’t question the change in your friendship if one would even call it that. But as the weeks carried on you became more curious. “Not that I don’t appreciate the escort, but why are you doing this?” you asked. Sandor of course didn’t answer you only giving a grunt in reply. When you reached your home you questioned him once again.  
“For fuck’s sake woman isn’t fucking obvious? I care about ya damn it,” he told you. You stood there slightly flabbergasted not expecting that answer at all. Knowing how hard it was for him to say that because everyone had treated him like shit his whole life, you took his hand in yours as a show of comfort and understanding. “What in seven hells are ya doing?” he asked.  
You didn’t say a word as you stood on your toes and pressed a light kiss to his lips. “I care about you to ya know. And I promise that unlike everyone else I will treat you right,” you said. It took a few moments for your words to sink in, but once they did Sandor’s lips were on yours once again this time in a searing kiss. When he pulled away you were completely breathless. “I promise you the same,” he replied. You both kept to your promise treating each other the way a person should be treated. It took him a long time to tell you he loved you, even after you had said the words, but it didn’t bother you. You knew that in time he would say them and he did. Although it wasn’t something he said often you knew how he felt as he showed you as often as he could.


	33. Shouldn't Let Fear Stand In The Way(Tormund Request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt # 6

You stood leaning over the railing of castle black watching Tormund. However he didn’t seem to notice you as he watched Brienne of Tarth. Ever since she had arrived he had been enamored with her and it broke your heart. You had been in love with him for as long as you could remember, but you had never had the courage to tell him. So really you only had yourself to blame for him pinning after another woman. You just wished you had the courage to tell him how you felt. Maybe then he wouldn’t chase after another woman.

A sigh left you as you thought back on how the two of you had met. It had been a rainy day causing you to be stuck inside. You watched the rain as it poured down the windows. Being stuck inside always bothered you. You enjoyed running through the woods hunting whatever game you could find. Your parents had passed a few years prior leaving your little home all to you. It was pretty lonely seeing as you lived in the shadow of the wall. There was no one for miles and you only saw people when you went to town for trade. However it never really bothered you, you enjoyed the peacefulness of it all.

Turning away from the window you only stopped because you heard a sound. One of the dogs was barking loudly all of a sudden. Not wanting to risk anything you grabbed your bow and cloak to check it out. When you got to the dog pen you looked around seeing what could have spooked Brego, but saw nothing. “What is it boy? Did you see a bird or something?” you asked leaning down to scratch in between his ears. While talking to the hound you didn’t hear footsteps creep up behind you. Brego once again started howling causing you to turn around.

Standing in front of you was a large man with red hair and beard to match. He was covered in furs and by the look of him he was a wildling. Your heart started racing and palms sweating. Before you could notch an arrow he had a hold on your arms. “Not goin’ to try and shot me were ya?” he asked smiling down at you. “Let me go,” you screamed at him. All he did was laugh at you in return. You kicked his shin in retaliation. He took a step back, but didn’t let go of you like you hoped. A small growl left you in anger. There was no way you could fight yourself out of his hold. He was much bigger than you and stronger.

“Ya got fight in ya I like that. I think I’ll be bringing you with me,” he told you. Fear ran through you at his words causing you to fight even harder. Nothing you did worked though and soon you were drug back into your house. Once there he made you pack a bag with some clothes and food. “What’s yer name?” he asked. You turned toward him with a glare. “Y/N,” you replied your voice dripping with venom. “Tormund,” he offered not that you really cared.

Tormund took you beyond the wall and while you hated it at first you soon grew accustomed to it. After a few weeks you realized that even though he could easily kill someone he really was a nice guy when it came to those he cared about. The two of you struck up a friendship that had you following him wherever he went. It was in that time that you feel in love with him, but that was years ago. Now you were safe at castle black all thanks to Jon Snow saving the wildlings from the night king.

“You should tell him how you feel,” Jon said from behind you. You turned to look at him with a raised brow. “Tell him what exactly Jon?” you tried to play dumb. Of course he refused to believe it for one second. “Don’t give me that, Y/N. I’ve known you for some time now. You love him,” he replied. A blush covered your cheeks, but you refused to acknowledge his words for the truth that they were. Instead you decided to leave before he could say anymore. “I’m gonna go get something to eat. I’ll see ya later Snow,” you told him before walking away.

A few days later you were sitting inside eating a bowl of stew. When a shadow came over you, you looked up. Seeing Tormund you smiled and offered him the seat next to you. He shook his head not taking the offer causing you to frown. “ **Were ya ever gonna tell me**?” he asked. You cocked your head to the side not sure what he was talking about. “Tell you what?” you questioned. A heavy sigh left him as his hands came to rest on his hips. “That ya love me. I had to hear it from Jon fucking Snow instead of you,” Tormund said.

You closed your eyes and clenched your jaw. When you got your hands on him, Jon, was a dead man. “He had no right to tell you that,” you practically growled. Tormund grabbed you and pulled you from your seat, standing you on the bench so he could look you straight in the eyes. “How else was I supposed to find out dammit. You clearly weren’t going to tell me, Y/N. What I want to know is why.” You could tell by the sound of his voice that he was pissed you kept something that big from him, but you had been afraid he would reject you. “I was afraid.” He furrowed his brows at that. “Afraid of what?” he asked.

“Afraid you wouldn’t feel the same and after watching you watch Brienne I know you don’t,” you replied. When he began laughing you were completely confused. Did he find your love for him to be a joke? What was going on with him? The more he laughed the angrier you got. You pulled your fist back to punch him only for him to catch it. “You’ve got it all wrong. I don’t like the big woman. I just admire her fighting skills. She could rival most men,” he told you. A blush covered your cheeks, embarrassed that you had thought him to love the other woman.

Tormund pushed some of your hair behind your ear. With his hand cupping your cheek his eyes locked with yours. “Truth is, Y/N , it’s you I fucking want. I just never thought you would want to be with me. Not with me being one of the free folk and all,” he said. That was all it took for you to fling yourself at him and press your lips to his. Your arms wrapped around his shoulders as he held your hips tight. You opened your mouth to him without any prompting allowing him to explore every inch of your mouth. “You’ve got to be kidding. Where we eat, Tormund. Take it somewhere else,” Jon groaned from behind the two of you. The two of you parted and looked at Jon smiling. “You got it commander,” you said. With that Tormund carried you off to your room.


	34. Best Night Ever(Rory McCann)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Your Jerome Flynn's sister and while visiting him on set you end up having the best night of your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: so this is a little different than what I normally write, but I had an idea come to me and since I want to get out of my funk I'm running with it. Hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think.

You were sitting in your brother's chair playing on your phone not really paying attention to what was going on around you. When a big hand came down on your shoulder you jumped like you had been shot. Turning around you saw Rory all done up in his Sandor gear. With a hand over your heart you gave him a playful glare. "Are ya tryin' ta kill me? Sheesh big guy give some warning next time." He just laughed and rolled his eyes. "Maybe if your nose wasn't in your phone you would have noticed me. What are you reading anyway?" He asked.

You blushed and didn't answer him as it was completely embarrassing. What you had been reading was Game of Thrones smut on Tumblr. Of course you weren't going to tell him that. Jerome on the other hand had no qualms about ratting you out. "Probably Sandor smut or maybe one of the other guys. Though it's most likely Sandor. He's her favorite." With a glare you hit him. If it wasn't for the fact he was your brother you would have done more damage. Your little obsession with Sandor or better yet Rory was supposed to be a secret. Of course when big brother steals your phone while you're in the middle of some PWP smut about his co-star that goes out the window.

Rory turned to you with a raised brow. You gave him a sheepish grin not wanting to admit the truth. Having heard what was said some of the other boys came over. "There's smut about our characters?" Kit asked. "Bet there's a lot about Robb." Richard bragged. Not really thinking about the consequences you handed your phone to the boys to let them look at your likes. They were disappointed when they realized how much of it was about Sandor and not them. With a huff they handed you, your phone back and walked away. You just shrugged your shoulders not really caring. You liked what you liked and you wouldn't apologize for that.

When you looked at Rory he had a smirk on his face. Leaning down he whispered in your ear, "Someone's been a very naughty girl. I think she needs punished after I get done with my scenes." His voice was deep and rough as he ran his hands down your arms. "Would you like that?" A whimper left you and before you could stop the words from tumbling out you said, "Yes daddy." When you realized what you had said you became mortified. Not looking back you rushed from the set and back to your motel room.

With a glass of Jack Daniels you sat watching The Lord of The Rings for the 100th time. How could you have done something so stupid? Better yet why did your brother have to be such an ass? If it wasn't for him you never would have went through the horrifying experience you just did. Just as Boromir was about to take his last breath a knock sounded on your door. With furrowed brows you stood up and went to answer it. Rory being on the other side was the last thing you were expecting. Yet there he was in all of his gigantic gloriousness. You loved how he towered over you, but now wasn't the time to think about that.

With a blush you looked down at your blue toenails. "What...what are you doing here?" you asked. Using his fingers he lifted your head to look you in the eyes. "I'm sorry, Y/N for what I did back there. It was wrong to tease you, but uhh...do you know how hard it was for me to do my scenes after you left?" He answered. You looked at him with complete and utter confusion. What the hell was that supposed to mean? He cleared his throat and stepped closer to you. "I was so fucking horny after you called me daddy I couldn't think straight."

Your eyes widened and your mouth went dry. Just the thought of the big man in front of you being aroused because of you had your panties growing wet. "Really? You want me?" You wanted to make sure it wasn't a joke. You were afraid Jerome had put him up to it. Rory smirked as he closed the door behind him. Without a word he scooped you up and carried you to the bed. Having his big strong arms wrapped around you had your nerve endings on fire. Having fantasized about him holding your hips tightly, pinning your arms above your head, and keeping you from moving with his big body so many nights you couldn't help squirming as he climbed on top of you.

"Yeah baby girl I want you and I'm gonna show you how much." He pressed his lips to yours in a bruising kiss. When you tried to wrap your arms around his shoulders he grabbed both wrists in one of his hands and pinned your arms above your head. "I'm running this show darlin'. Ya understand?" A mewl left you as you became even slicker with arousal. "I understand daddy." He bit your lower lip pulling it between his own. Rory's tongue then darted into your mouth claiming you as his. Something you were very willing to be.

The hand that wasn't holding you down ran up your smooth stomach to cup your ample breasts in his large hand. Having him manhandle you had you so wet you were clenching around nothing. You wanted to beg him for his dick, but you knew he wouldn't give it to you until he was ready. He pinched and twirled your nipples making you arch your back. Rory used his weight to pin you back down. All this was a dream coming true. He broke your kiss and began trailing kisses and rough nips along your jaw and neck.

When he came to the edge of your shirt he looked up at you. "How much do you like this shirt?" You looked down at him before shaking your head. It was just a night t-shirt nothing special. Without further warning he ripped it from your body. A deep growl left him as he buried his head in your chest licking and biting every inch of skin he could find. "Fuck your gorgeous baby girl. Daddy's gonna treat you real good." You moaned and groaned as you tried to buck your hips.

With a chuckle he began trailing kisses down your stomach. "I think you like the sound of that don't ya kitten?" His only answer was a purr and the nodding of your head. He dipped his tongue into your belly button making you gasp before he continued down. When he reached your very short, shorts he pulled them roughly from your legs. When your very wet sex came into view he groaned. "Fuck gorgeous is all that for me?"

"All for you daddy. Only you make me this wet." You bucked your hips, but he quickly stopped that by grabbing them and pinning them in place. He nuzzled against you his nose bumping your clit. You tried to move, but it was to no avail. Having Rory pin you there as if it was nothing made you even more aroused. When his tongue reached out to taste you, your eyes rolled to the back of your head. "Damn you taste good." His tongue plunged into you as his nose continued to bump against your very sensitive clit.

Sweat broke out as you felt your orgasm grow close. The feel of his tongue in your folds, his nose against your clit, and his strong hands on your hips was going to be your undoing. When he swirled his tongue inside you immense pleasure swept its way through your veins. "Oh daddy feels so good." You moaned as your orgasm washed over you pushing you to the stars.

When you came back down from your wondrous high Rory flipped you onto your hands and knees. "Gonna fuck you real good kitten." He pushed your upper back down as he pulled your ass to him. He ran his hands over your cheeks a few times before giving you a hard smack. You squealed and pushed yourself closer to him. "Someone's needy." He chuckled as he teased your folds with his rough fingers. He teased you for a few more minutes before he stripped himself and placed the head of his dick at your entrance.

Needing him inside you, you tried to push back, but he wouldn't let you. You whimpered as he held you in place. The need you felt inside was unlike anything you had felt before. It was like you needed his dick to keep on living. You needed him to pound you into the mattress like there was no tomorrow. But all he did was tease your clit with the head of his dick. It wasn't until you were a simpering, writhing, begging mess beneath him that he finally pushed all the way in.

When he bottomed out a sigh of relief left your chest. "You're so big daddy. You feel so good in my tight pussy." Rory growled as he began pumping in and out of you. His hands held you in place tightly as he fucked you with everything in him. His rough thrusts almost bordered on painful, but you were loving every minute of it. You moaned and sighed every time his pubic bone came in contact with your ass and his balls slapped your clit. "Cum for daddy like a good girl." He swirled his hips hitting a new spot inside you and the flood gates opened.

The most intense orgasm you have ever had raced through you. Your body shook from the intensity and you collapsed onto the bed. That didn't stop his rough thrusts as he sought out his own release. When it finally hit him, he leaned forward biting your shoulder leaving his mark. It was plain for everyone to see that you belonged to the big man panting above you.

When he came down from his high he slipped out of you and flopped to the bed. With one arm he pulled you to his chest. With half lidded eyes you looked up at him. "Y/N, that was the best sex I have ever had." He grinned down at you. Playing with his chest hair you hummed in agreement. "I agree. Maybe I won't kill my brother after all." That earned a full belly laugh before he kissed the top of your head. "Get some rest. I'm not done with you yet." The two of you didn't stop until the wee hours of the morning. And only then because he needed some sleep for work. It had definitely been the best night of your life.


	35. Don't Be Shy

This was it you just knew it. Someone was going to find out you accidentally knocked over a barrel of wine meant for the red keep and the queen would have your head. You just knew you were going to die because of your clumsiness. Of course that wasn't the only thing that led to the accident. Your shyness had been the main cause for what had happened.

Walking through the street you were headed to a semi-quiet place to read your new book. You had been so excited for it and couldn't wait to start. When a young man had stopped you on the way asking you for a date you had nearly panicked. Talking to men wasn't something you normally did. And so because you were too shy and nervous to say anything you went to run away. When you did you plowed straight into a man carrying wine and he dropped it.

The red liquid poured all over the ground. "I'm so sorry...I I di..didn't mean to." You tried to apologize. The man heard none of it and began screaming about it being Queen Cersei's and how she would have your head. Tears poured down your face. This wasn't how you wanted to die. Having never flirted, kissed, or slept with a man. Because of that you decided the next man you saw that you found attractive you would do something about it.

That man happened to be Sandor Clegane. Having heard the commotion he decided to see what was going on. When the wine merchant told him, Sandor simply rolled his eyes. He could give two shits less about the queen's wine. He looked over at you with a raised brow. It's now or never, you thought to yourself. With a deep breath you stepped closer to him.

Sandor looked over you and the wheels began to turn in his head. You were a beautiful woman and you weren't running from him. Oddly enough your were even looking him in the eyes. That was something most people couldn't do. And you even had a smile on your face. It confused the big man, but he decided to go along with it. 

When you were close enough to touch him you reached out and ran your hands along his arm. He had been at the pub and decided against wearing armor for the outing. "I'm sorry we disturbed your evening. If you'd let me I would like to buy you a drink to make up for it." You bit your lower lip as you waited on his answer. Your heart was racing, but that didn't stop you from moving a little closer to him.

Your warmth penetrated his clothes and he could smell the sweet scent of honey in your hair. It didn't take long for Sandor to agree to a drink with you. Inside the pub you ordered him a pint of ale as well as one for yourself. For the next two hours you sat and drank with him rubbing his knee and being exceedingly flirty. It was fun and you wished you had done something like this sooner.

Just as you were about to take a drink from your cup someone tapped you on the shoulder. Looking up you saw one of the gold cloaks. All your bravery went out the window and you went back to being your shy self. This was the moment you had been dreading. "I've been sent by the queen to tell you that the wine you spilled will be taken out of your pay gradually over the next few weeks." With that he left leaving you completely flabbergasted. You weren't going to lose your head afterall. You were going to live. 

A smile came to your lips until you remembered all the things you had said to Sandor. Why had you told him you wanted to know what his cock tasted like, or that you wanted him to kiss you until you couldn't breath, or asked him what it was like to fuck? With a whimper you left the money for the drinks on the bar and left. Walking as quickly as possible you tried to get away from the pub and the sudden embarrassment you now felt.

Confusion painted Sandor's face as he watched you leave. You had went from this beautiful flirtatious woman to some shy little thing. He didn't understand it and he definitely didn't like it. He wasn't used to woman paying attention to him the way you had. Sandor liked feeling good about himself. You had made him feel wanted and not like a monster. When you left it hurt and he wanted to know why you had done it. Was he just a game to you? Did you do all of that because you thought nothing would actually come between you? He planned to find out.

Sandor found you sitting on the edge of a cliff looking down at black water bay. Tears were running down your face causing him to grow concerned. Another feeling he wasn't used to having. "Why in seven hells did you run off like that, y/n? Did you not want me after you found out you get to keep your pretty head?" He questioned arms crossed over his muscular chest. Sandor wanted answers and he was going to get them.

You whipped around in surprise hearing his voice. His questions had caught you off guard. "I well umm the thing is..." You were having trouble forming the words to answer him. When his eyes turned to slits as he glared at you, you knew you had to tell him the truth. "The truth is when I broke that barrel I knew I was going to die. So I swore to myself the next attractive man I see I'm going to flirt for the first and probably last time in my life. Then I found out I was going to live and I grew embarrassed. I had acted like a...a...a harlot through myself at you. It's not that I don't want you. I've just never been with a man or done anything like that before." You looked down at your lap as you waited for him to laugh. Most men found your shyness and lack of sexual experience highly amusing.

Not hearing even a chuckle from him you looked up. He was standing very close to you, but his face held no sign of amusement. It didn't even hold pity. Sandor's eyes showed something akin to lust and understanding. With his strong arms he reached down and picked you up. With your chest flush to his he offered you a rare smile. "You aren't a harlot for wanting to experience something you never have before. Fuck I feel like that every damn day." He grunted out, but didn't elaborate on what he meant.

You stared into his eyes and for the first time in your life felt truly brave. Deciding not to let shyness stand in your way a moment longer you stood on the tips of your toes and pressed your lips to his. They were rough against your soft ones, but that didn't matter. It felt wonderful having him against you. Sandor grabbed your hips and pulled you closer to him. His tongue darted out to explore your mouth. 

The taste of ale and strawberries burst across his tongue as he rubbed it against yours. The smell of you, the taste, and the feel was over riding his senses. He needed to burry his cock in you and he didn't know how much longer he could wait. Pulling back he looked down at you. "Did I do something wrong?" You asked worried your kiss had been atrocious. He shook his head. "No little one, you did every thing right. I'm so fucking horny right now I can barely think. I just want to pound your sweet cunt until you can't walk." You let out a squeak of surprise. That had been the last thing you expected him to say, but you found yourself wanting it as well.

Reaching up you undid your dress letting it and your shift fall to the ground. "Then do it Sandor." He let out a growl, but didn't need to be told twice. He picked you up causing your legs to wrap around him. His hard length brushed your sex. A small moan left you. You hadn't expected it to feel that good and he wasn't even in you yet. Sandor laid you on the ground and hovered above you. His teeth were attacking your breasts leaving marks all over them. As he teased and sucked your nipples he bucked against you. Every time you would moan and beg for more.

When it finally became too much for him to take he freed his large cock from his trousers. You felt him rub it against your slick folds. A nervous whimper left you. You didn't think it could possibly fit. With a rough kiss Sandor silenced your whimpers. He was slow as he pushed his cock past your entrance. Groaning into your mouth he willed himself not to push into you any faster. As much as he was enjoying how tight you were he didn't want to hurt you.

After what seemed like forever he was finally all the way in. It had hurt a little, but now you just wanted him to move. You rocked your hips trying to signal what you wanted. He got the hint and began thrusting his own hips. He wasn't slow and sensual, but he wasn't fast and hard either. Sandor was trying to make sure you enjoyed this as much as he did.

An odd feeling began in the pit of your stomach. It wasn't something you had ever felt before, but you liked it and wanted more of it. "That's it little one. Cum on my big cock. Cum for me so I can fill you up with my seed." You moaned and bucked your hips searching for that high he was describing. When it flowed through you, you cried out his name so loud you were sure all of King's Landing and the heavens would hear.

A few moments later Sandor came undone. And he did exactly what he said he was going to do. He filled you with his gun before pulling out and flopping on the ground beside you. When you caught your breath you turned toward him. "Well that was better than I ever expected." You traced patterns on his arm until He caught your hand. His movement caused you to look up. "If you thought that was good. Then you're in for a fucking surprise next time." He helped you stand and dress while also fixing his own clothes. With you arm wrapped around his he led you back home. At your door he gave you a kiss and promised to see you again the next day.


	36. Drunken Fun

You were laying on your bed, completely naked due to the heat, staring up at the ceiling when your door banged open. Sitting up you look over and see Sandor. He lightly stumbles in wearing only a tunic and trousers along with his boots. It was clear he had been drinking, but you didn't care you were glad he had joined you.

Walking toward your bed he kicked off his boots and flopped down beside you. Letting out a giggle you crawled toward him. You ran your hands inside his tunic to play with his chest hair as you leaned over and gave him an upside down kiss. He tasted like wine and ale, but you didn't mind. Sandor moaned into your mouth before breaking the kiss. There was a fire in his eyes that caused you to bite your lower lip. "I'm gonna fuck you good," He slurred as he flipped you onto your back and climbed atop you.

He rolled his hips against yours as he leaned down to nip and suck at your neck. You reached between you and ran your hand into his trousers to give his big cock a few tugs. That was normally all it took for him to become hard, but for some reason it wasn't working. He grumbled and pulled away from you stripping himself before leaning back in for a passionate kiss.

You once again tried playing with him, but it still didn't make him hard like you wanted. "Seven hells." He was pissed that his body seemed to be against him. So you decided a different approach was in order. You pushed him onto his back and kissed down his body until you reached his still flaccid cock. Taking it into your mouth you licked and sucked him trying to work him over, but it still wasn't working. 

Looking up at him you frowned and a few tears leaked out. "Is it me? Do you not want me anymore?" He growled and flipped you onto your back once again. Sandor looked down at you with the same fire as before, but this time there was a bit of anger. "It's not you, Y/N. It's the damn alcohol. Shouldn't have drank so much." Looking up at him you understood what he was saying and all fear left you. He still wanted you and that was what mattered. "I'm gonna makeit up to ya." He leaned down and kissed you. His tongue darting out to lick at the seam of your lips. Opening up you allowed him to explore every inch of your mouth until he pulled away.

You were gasping for breath as he trailed open mouth wet kisses down your body. He stopped to tease your nipples before continuing his blazing trail downwards. He dipped his tongue into your belly button making you moan. When he reached your hips he nipped both of them eliciting another moan from you. As Sandor's face came to rest in front of your hot sex he looked up at you. "What are you..." you didn't get to finish your question as his tongue darted out to lick your outer folds.

With a small gasp you looked down at him. He smirked up at you before he pushed his tongue past your folds and drank you in. Gripping the sheets you groaned and closed your eyes. He held you in place as he lapped at you. Around your entrance he drew a circle teasing you before pushing it in and effectively fucking you with his course tongue. Your skin flushed and heartbeat picked up. What he was doing felt so good.

As Sandor used the hardened muscle to fuck you he reached down with a callused finger and pressed lightly on your clit. Pleasure was rushing through your veins, but you needed more. You bucked your hips trying to get more friction. Sandor removed his tongue amd growled against you. The vibrations sent a tingle down your spine. "Please Sandor. I'm so close." He pressed a little harder against your clit and rubbed it in circles. Just as you were about to cum he stopped.

A whimper tore itself from your throat and you looked down at him with pleading eyes. He smirked up at you before he flicked his tongue out hitting your sensitive clit. Your eyes snapped shut once again. You were elated to have some sort of friction on the little nub again. The finger that had been teasing your bundle of nerves found home inside you as he began to pump it in and out. A few seconds later he added a second. Curling his fingers he found your g-spot and you clenched around him.

 

The whole time he had his fingers buried in you he had been teasing your clit with little flicks. Sandor taking mercy on you added more pressure and began to draw designs. Panting you let out a breathless moan. You could feel yourself coming close to that precipice once again and you prayed to all the gods that Sandor didn't stop again. Your body started to twitch and clench around his fingers the closer you came to tipping over. 

This time he didn't stop. Sandor began to pump his fingers faster and even sucked your clit into his mouth lightly nipping at it before letting go and pressing the flat of his tongue against it with plenty of pressure and moving it in a circle. Warmth rushed through you as your eyes rolled back, your walls clenched his fingers tightly and your whole body shook from the immense pleasure. He never stopped until your orgasm stopped wanting to draw out your pleasure as long as possible. After it was over he pulled away from you his beard glistening with your juices. "I told you I'd make it up to you."


	37. Opposites Attract

You sat bundled up under your thick cloak and looked up at the gate of Winterfell. It once again belonged to the Starks and you were more than happy. Growing up you were close to the family as your father was sworn to them. Frequent visits had you growing close to all the Stark children. Particularly Sansa as the both of you were proper ladies in every sense of the word. You knew how to sew, how to sit, talk, and act. Manners were deeply ingrained into the person you were. And so you got along best with the eldest Stark girl even if she was a few years younger than you. 

Many nights found the two of you talking about what your soulmate would be like. You both envisioned a perfect night, with beautiful hair, shining eyes that could see into the very depths of you, and who had more honor than even Ned Stark. It was a wonderful dream, one that hadn't happened for either of you yet, but there was still hope. You knew that one day you would meet him and everything would stop looking so dull, stop having so little flavor. As soon as you met him colors would be more vibrant, you would fully be able to taste everything that came in contact with your tongue, and songs that had sounded nice before would become the sweetest melodies.

A small smile graced your lips as you rode past the front gate. It had been so long since you were last here and you could honestly say you missed it. A stable hand came over and helped you down from your horse careful not to smudge or ruin your dress in anyway. You offered him a kind thank you before heading inside. Looking around you tried to find Sansa wanting to speak to her before retiring to your room. It had been a tiring journey and you wanted to rest before enjoying the festivities of the evening. As soon as you spotted her you began to make your way toward her.

Except before you could reach her you accidentally bumped into someone else. “Oh I'm sorry ser I wasn't watching were I was going. I really should pay more attention.” You smiled up at the man apologetically. But when your eyes locked with his something happened. A small buzz loomed under the edge of your skin and everything seemed brighter. The dull grey of the castle didn't seem so dull, the man's hair was the most vibrant red you had ever seen and his eyes were the most mesmerizing thing you had ever seen. It was clear, as clear as the smirk on his face that the man in front of you was your soulmate. “Just don't let it happen again eh?” He gave you a wink and went on his way.

You joined Sansa like you had been planning, but not without glancing back at the man. “Y/N, it's so good to see you. How have you been?” Sansa smiled at you and gave you a friendly hug. Even her red hair seemed more vibrant than it ever had before. “Much better now that my best friend is home where she belongs, but can I ask you something?” Sansa nodded her head indicating you could. “Who is that? I bumped into him earlier, but I didn't catch his name.” You pointed toward the ginger giant. 

Sansa looked to where you were pointing. “That's Jon's friend Tormund. He and his group of wildlings helped in the battle.” That answer was enough to make your face lose color. You had been raised to believe wildlings were savages, they would kill and rape the first chance they got and yet one was supposed to be your soulmate. It had to be a joke, the gods couldn't really be that cruel could they? Sansa noticed the look on your face and placed a hand on your arm. “Is everything alright?” she asked. You nodded your head. “Just tired. I think I'll head to my room for a bit. I'll see you at the feast.” You bid her farewell and made your way down the hall to your room.

After a lot of thinking you managed to get some rest. Of course your dreams were filled with Tormund. Sometimes they were happy dreams of the two of you getting married, having children. Others were nightmares as you watched him kill your family so that he could take you and become Lord of your lands. You woke with a start. “Alright that's it. Just talk to him.” It was the only way you were going to settle things. If he was to be your soulmate, which he was then you needed to talk.

Finding Tormund wasn't hard to do. He was loud and boisterous and his red hair made him stick out. He was completely different from you. Where he was loud, you were quiet. He was crude and you were a lady. He had a sword and you had needles. You weren't sure how things were supposed to work between you, but you would try. With a deep breath to gather your courage you made your way up to him. “Hello Tormund. I didn't get the chance to introduce myself earlier. I'm Lady Y/N.” You gave him your sweetest smile.

The ginger giant grinned and looked you up and down. “I figured ya were a lady, lass. The dress gave ya away. You seem like such a tiny sweet little thing.” Your face grew warm as he looked you over like you were some delicious meal her was about to devour. And strangely enough where you thought you would be disgusted you actually found it enjoyable. Maybe it was because he was your soulmate, but you wanted him to always look at you that way. “I made it myself.” You looked down at the dress with pride. “I was wondering if you would join me for a walk.” Tormund raised a brow, but agreed nonetheless.

The next few days were spent getting to know each other. He would tell you wild stories about fighting beyond the wall, giants, and wargs. He even told you the story about him fucking a bear which you didn't believe and made sure to tell him so. Either way he always managed to make you laugh and while you would think you would feel even a margin of fear in his presence you didn't. Tormund was your complete opposite in every way imaginable, yet he always made you feel safe and happy. In return for his stories you would tell your own of playing princess and dragons, always having a knight in shining armor to save you, of learning to sew, lessons about the kingdom and so forth.

Standing on the ramparts you looked out over Winterfell. Tormund was next to you, but he wasn't watching the hustle and bustle of the castle. He was watching you. “Never woulda thought my soulmate would be a perfect little lady from the south.” The first time he had said you were from the south, you had corrected him, but now you just went along with it. “I never thought my soulmate would be a wildling from north of the wall, but here we are.” You turned and looked up at him. With a grin he leaned down and kissed you. “I couldn't be happier with the way things turned out lass.”

You scratched his beard and smiled. “Neither could I.”


	38. Loving A Queen (Daenerys x Fem!reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad request

You were used to traveling, used to a decent life. Ever since your big brother Daario had came for you things had been good. When you were young your mother sold both of you into slavery. He was made to fight for his life in the fighting pits while you were turned into a whore. It wasn't the life you wanted. You hated it. Real love was what you wanted to find. Someone who would care for you, take care of you the way you deserved, protect you, cherish you for you, and you would give them the same in return. But you weren't sure that was a possibility anymore. How could it be? You had been used by men. In your eyes no one respectable would want you. 

That didn't mean you weren't happy though. Daario had made sure you were well taken care of. He had taken you from that life and brought you with him as he fought with the Second Sons as a lieutenant. It was a decent life. You had the things you needed; food, clothes, wine, a roof over your head. You also had your brother that cared about you. However you were still lonely. You had no friends, no real companionship in your life. The arrival of Daenerys Targaryen outside your city gates changed that. As soon as Daario pledged loyalty to her you had someone. 

She was kind to you, you could talk openly with her and she made you very happy. It was unlike anything you had ever had before. In time you found yourself growing very fond of the queen. How could you not? Her beautiful blonde locks, her vibrant amethyst eyes, the way she was always there for you. You found yourself falling in love with her. Not that you actually thought anything would ever come of it. You were a former slave/whore and she was a queen. Daenerys was Queen of the Andals and first men, Khaleesi of the great grass sea, breaker of chains, mother of dragons. You felt you would never be worthy of her.

You're jealousy didn't seem to understand that however. The closer Daario got to Daenerys the more upset and jealous you became. You did your best to keep it hidden, but it wasn't easy. A heavy sigh left you as you looked out from the horse you were riding to where your brother was giving the woman you loved different flowers and explaining them to her. Missandei smiled knowingly when she caught your eye. Your cheeks grew warm and you looked away. You didn't realize that anyone knew of your feelings. 

And it seemed she wasn't the only one that knew either. Sitting by yourself staring into a soft fire you sipped a glass of wine. Earlier today Daario had confronted you about your feelings. He had went on some big long rant about how he wanted you to be happy, it didn't matter who it was with as long as they treated you right. He then went on to tell you that you needed to admit your feelings to Daenerys. When you tried to tell him it would never work because of who you were he shook his head. “Stop coming up with excuses little sister. Go get your happiness.” He walked out your door to leave you to think.

That was what you were doing now. You were thinking about what he said; how Daenerys, if she loved you, wouldn't care about your status. Sitting down your glass of wine you decided it was time to do something about your feelings. Standing up you walked with determination to her room. “Come in,” you heard her call after you knocked on the door. She was sitting in a tub, her beautiful body on display. For a moment you couldn't remember what it was you were going to say. You were lost in her beauty, feeling warmth pool in the pit of your stomach, and your sex grow slick. “I'm sure you came here to do more than stare Y/N,” she teased.

Rubbing the back of your neck sheepishly you nodded. “There's something I need to tell you. While you might not feel the same I love you. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone. You're beautiful, strong, wise. The way you have freed people, doing the right thing is inspiring and I want to be with you, but-”

“I want the same thing, but knowing your past I wanted you to come to me instead of me coming to you.”

Your mouth opened a little as you weren't sure what to say to that. “Really?” you asked.

“Yes, really.” Daenerys climbed from her tub and walked over to you. Cupping your cheek she leaned her forehead against yours in a show of affection.

Being brave you moved forward and pressed your lips to hers. She was so soft and smooth. They way her lips felt against yours was better than anything you had ever felt before. Your hands found her sensual hips and squeezed lightly. “You have no idea how happy you just made me,” you whispered pulling back.

Dani chuckled. “Probably as happy as you made me, but I believe we can make eachother even happier.” She took your hand and led you toward her bed.


End file.
